La Batalla final LUZ VS OSCURIDAD
by dark-fallen-angel91
Summary: Los niños elegindos 2 años despues de vencer a malomyotismon son atormentados por pesadillas, despues descubren que lucifer quiere matarles pero antes tiene que jugar con ellos....pesimo summary mejor entren y lean TAKARI TAIOSORATO.... FINAL DEL FIC
1. Chapter 1

**LA BATALLA FINAL "LUZ VS OSCURIDAD"**

**Prologo:**

**Han pasado dos años desde que los niños elegidos vencieron al temible malomyotismon y Oikawa se sacrificara por el bien del digimundo justo despues de haber conocido a su compañero digimon.**

**Muchas cosas sucedieron despues, cosas imaginables, los niños empezaron a tener sueños que les parecian reales, tormentos que no los dejaban pegar ojo por las noches. Empezaban a haber tensiones en las familias, el comportamiento de los niños hiban empeorando, sacaban malas notas en el colegio, hasta el mismisimo koushiro suspendia y se metia en lios, todo eso fue provocada por la falta de sueño y por los tormentos nocturnos.**

**Hoy los niños han decidido reunirse en la residencia yagami para hablar de lo sucedido y apoyarse mutuamente, hoy seria un dia decisivo para ambos.**

**Capitulo 1: EL SIGNIFICADO DE LAS PESADILLAS**

El ocaso habia llegado, el clima se habia vuelto frio de repente, y eso que estaban en comienzos de verano. En una residencia cercana, mas concretamente en la residencia yagami 10 chicos 3 chicas y 7 chicos se habian reunido para hablar de un tema que a todos inquietaban mucho

- bien todos saben porque estamos aqui ¿no? - pregunto Tai

- porque es mi casa, por eso estoy aqui - dijo nerviosa hikari intentando cambiar de tema

- hablemos claramente - empezo koushiro con alguna de sus teorias sacando su laptop - segun e analizado esto nos pasa seguramente por todas las aventuros que vivimos, somos jovenes y es normal que nos afecte el echo de aver estado cerca de la muerte infenidades de veces

- kou corta el rollo - dijo matt - ami la muerte no me asusta, esto tiene que ser obra de algun enemigo

- no lo creo, el digimundo esta a salvo desde hace tiempo - dijo kou

- ¿entonces porque no vamos a comprobarlo? - se levanto daivids de un salto diciendo esas palabras

- es facil de comprobar - dijo koushiro abriendo su programa de la puerta digital - ven, todos los sectores estan bien - dijo pasando sector por sector hasta llegar a donde estaba tentomon, de repente el bicho rojo metalizado aparecio en la pantalla

- izzy cuanto tiempo - saludo amistosamente

- yo tambien me alegro de verte tentomon - sonrio - ¿donde estan los demas? - se atrevio a preguntar

- cada uno esta en su sector tranquilo, seguimos reparando el digimundo

- tentomon ¿sabes si algo extraño a pasado? - pregunto tai

- no, ningun movimiento raro oscuro - dijo seguro tentomon

- bien gracias tentomon, nos volveremos a ver - se despidio izzy mientras guardaba su laptop

Tai se levanto y los miro a todos profundamente, luego se sento y suspiro

- ¿me contarian sus sueños? - pregunto tai

- no quiero recordarlos hermano - sollozo kari

- son....extraños tai...son....extraños - dijo con pesadez matt

- dan ganas de matarte - dijo joe - te torturan - se sujeto con fuerza la cabeza

- es un tema delicado tai, dejemoslo - dijo sora

- mimi tambien lo sueña - dijo yolei - ayer hable con ella y me lo conto

- es extraño...pero os contare mi sueño, luego quiero saber el vuestro, alo mejor sacaremos conclusiones - dijo tai como lider - bien si alguien quiere ir al labavo es su oportunidada - daivids se levanto y se fue al baño, todos se quedaron con una gota en la cabeza al mas puro estilo anime - bueno ahora escuchad - tai se puso serio y empezo a hablar

POV`S TAI

Estoy en un sitio oscuro, la verdad esque no se muy bien donde al principio, no veo nada y empiezo a tener mucho miedo, despues veo una luz al fondo, me dirijo a ella pero me llevo una desilusion al saber que solo se trata de una pared electrificada, pero sorpresa me llevo al saber que esa pared o mejor dicho muro lo conozco muy bien......el muro electrico que tuve que pasar para salvar a sora. Me veo a mi mismo frente a ese muro cuando tenia 10 años, pero todo cambia, izzy me sujeta y me lleva con el, al final no salvo a sora. Yo mismo intento atravesarlo pero me quedo petrificado. Despues veo el exterior, como todos los digimons malignos os aplastan a vosotros y os comen vuestros cadaveres mientras etemon se rie. Luego veo como sora se cae al agujero negro y desaparece en miles de datos que luego etemon absorve. Es una tortura ya que intentas hacer algo pero solo puedes ser un misero espectador de esa terrible pelicula

FIN POV`S TAI

- es aterrador - dijo sora abrazandose

- menos mal que no te convenzi tai, sino por mi culpa sora hubiera muerto - dijo tristemente koushiro

- bueno es el turno de daisuke - dijo tai, daivids se quedo paralizado pero luego hablo

- esta bien - todos prestaron atencion

POV`S DAISUKE

Estoy en un sitio oscuro tambien, pero puedo ver perfectamente donde estoy, me encuentro en el pasado, me encuentro exactamente donde econtre a veemon en la cueva del digihuevo del valor. Alli veo como tai me anima a sacar ese digihuevo, pero todo cambia, no puedo sacarlo y tai desiulusionado se rinde. Un drimogemon atraviesa la cueva y intenta matarnos, primero cae agumon, luego cae gatomon, patamon le sigue y por ultimo muere tai, Intento proteger a kari pero tk me lo impide y da la vida por nosotros, ella y yo escapamos, pero digimon emperador nos coge y nos mata, primero muere kari y por ultimo ken...digo digimon emperador mehace ver como todos moriais luego me mata a mi.

FIN POV`S DAISUKE

- vaya....lo siento - se disculpa ken con tristeza

- no amigo, tu no eras, era la semilla esa osea digimon emperador - dijo daisuke intentando convencerle

- bueno otro sueño extraño - suspira tai - el siguiente sera ken

- esta bien - suspiro

POV`S KEN

Me encuentro atado de pies y manos con mi antigua vestimenta de emperador en un poste en algun punto del digimundo, hay veo como miles de digimons a los que yo una vez domine me encaran y veo como me apedrean, me escupen y me golpena con latigos. Los mas triste y doloroso esque vosotros tambien estais torturandome con ataques de vuetros digimons. Es una muerte lenta, dolorosa y triste

FIN POV`S KEN

- ken amigo ,tranquilo - apoyo daivids

- ya no eres el - dijo yolei - sonrio por favor - sonrio yolei

- si claro - intento sonreir ken, pero lo unico que saco fue una sonrisa falsa que todos reconocieron

- bueno, la sera yolei

- tai yo.....

- yolei por favor, cuentanos tu sueño - pidio ken, tai sabia que ya estaba convencida

- esta bien - suspiro - alla voy

POV`S MIYAKO

Mi sueño no es como el vuestro, es mas bien algo extraño, ya que me encuentro en mi casa peleandome con mis hermanos como siempre, hawkmon esta conmigo. De repente una legion de skullsatamons y phantomons a casa, matan a todos, yo no puedo hacer nada solo esconderme en un armario con hawkmon hasta que acaba el peligro, pero el armario es hacheado por una ataque y nos descubren, hawkmon lucha hasta que muere y luego me matan a mi

FIN POV`S MIYAKO

Yolei acabo llorando, ella nunca fue fuerte, aunque lo aparentaba ella era devil, incluso mas que kari

- bueno - suspiro el lider del valor - todos son desgracias, la siguiente sera sora

- esta bien - suspiro

POV`S SORA

Piyomon esta conmigo, estamos caminando por el desierto de la isla file, ella cae agotada y la cojo en brazos, de pronto myotismon aparece y me golpea, coge a piyomon y la mata delante mia, luego apareces tu tai, pero no me ayudas sino que te ries de mi al igual que todos vosotros mientras me decis que soy devil. luego aparece mi madre diciendo que soy una mala hija

FIN POV`S SORA

A sora tambien le resbalaban algunas lagrimas

- Tai creo que deveriamos descansar - dijo matt

- no, no hay tiempo, creo tenerlo ya

- yo tambien creo tener alguna hipotesis - dijo el genio

- bien pues ahora tu - dijo tai apuntando a izzy

- esta bien - dijo izzy

POV`S KOUSHIRO

Mi sueño es simple, me encuentro en un coche con dos personas extrañas, una lleva un traje de cientifico y la otra de matematico, parece ser que era un profesor de matematicas de universidad y una cientifica, derepente el coche se estrella y vuelca. De uno de los cadaveres pude ver la foto de cuando yo era pequeño, luego me vi con 6 años en el cementerio cerca de mis padres. Luego aparezco en una escuela donde un monton de niños no paran de decirme " jaja, tus padres han muerto, no tienes padres, eres huerfano " lo cantaban y cada vez que lloraba me decian " venga yorica vete con tu mami, ayy no, que no tienes, jajaja"

FIN POV`S KOUSHIRO

- creo que ese es mi mayor miedo y mi mayor dolor - dijo izzy, pero no estaba triste - ya se lo que pasa, parece que alguien se esta aprovechando de esta situacion y nos mete miedo mediante los sueños

- malomyotismon en la batalla final nos hizo algo parecido - dijo daisuke

- hermano...eso no creo que este pasando - dijo hikari, estaba temblando

- cuentanos tu sueño kari - dijo tai

- no

- venga kai

- he dicho que no

- kari todos hemos.........

- HE DICHO QUE NOOOOOOOOOO

- vale, vale, tranquilizate - pidio tai, kari se echo a llorar en los brazos de tk

- tai....sera mejor descansar, ahora si - dijo matt

- si tienes razon, quedaros a dormir, seguiremos por la noche - dijo mientras se asomaba a la ventana y veia como la luna tocaba el cielo y un reloj marcaba las 21:00

Los niños cenaron poca cosa preparada por la señora yagami, luego se fueron al cuarto de tai, prepararon unos futones y se sentaron, ahora comenzaria la segunda ronda

- bien..nos quedamos por kari - dijo tai

- tai, sera mejor que no - dijo tk mirandolo serio, no le gustaba ver sufrir a kari

- bien pues tk, habla tu - dijo tai, pero matt le corto

- hablare yo primero - dijo seguro pero asustado

- te escuchamos - dijo tai

POV`S YAMATTO

Mi sueño es parecido al vuestro, estamos en el restaurante digitamamon cuando una bandada de red veelgemon nos ataca y a cada uno les coge como le cogio a joe en el pasado. Os aplasta y os mata mientras yo solo puedo mirar nada mas

FIN POV`S YAMATTO

- es corto - dijo tai

- si pero con un mensaje, la amistad - dijo izzy

- empiezo a entender tu idea izzy - dijo joe

- si, porque mi sueño se basa en mi padre - dijo cody - pero luego cambia de escena y os veo morir a vosotros - apunto a la segunda generacion excepto ken - en el submarino ahogados

- en el mio veo como tk se muere ahogado en el mar y como myotismon mata a kari y luego a vosotros - dijo joe

- bien solo falta tk y kari, ¿cual es vuestro sueño? - pregunto tai, esperanza y luz se miraron aterrados y justo cuando hiban a hablar sonaron las campanadas de las 12.

La habitacion se oscurecio, las luces se fueron y un aire muy frio se sintio en el ambiente. Los elegidos empezaron a tener mucho miedo, se acercaron todos y se abrazaron mutuamente. El reloj digital que tenia tai empezo a ponerse intermitente y toda la habitacion temblo

- que esta pasando!!!! - grito tai con miedo

- tengo miedo - dijo kari

- todos lo tenemos, pero estamos todos, no temais - dijo matt, pero de repente una voz se escucho muy escalofriante

- matt....matt......yamatto.....ishida....tienes miedo.....puedo sentirlo.....puedo sentir tu miedo....muajajajaajaj - rio la voz

- mamaaaaaaaaaa - grito tai, pero parecia ser que no lo esucharan

- tai....tai.....taichi....yagami....el chico del valor....mirate.....estas asustado.......muy asustado........muajajjjjaaja - rio de nuevo

- papaaaaa mamaaaaaa - grito kari

- kari.....kari.......hikari.......yagami....la chica de la luz.........¿donde esta ahora la luz?......muajajajjaa - siguio de nuevo la voz, esta vez se quedo riendose mas tiempo mientras los elegidos se abrazaban con mas fuerza y cerraban sus ojos, de repente la voz paro y la luz volvio, todo se hizo normal

- ¿que a pasado? - pregunto sora con miedo

- todo se a acabado - susurro joe - tai..¿me dejas unos pantalones? - pregunto con verguenza joe, tai ya sabia que habia pasado.

Pero la cosa no habia acabado aun, de repetente la luz se volvio a ir y los chicos chillaron de nuevo, esta vez una sombra con dos cuernos aparecio y los chicos chillaban como nunca

- muajajjajjaa - rio la sombra - mirales, parecen corderos en un matadero, muajajajajaja, solo e venido a anunciaros vuestra muerte nada mas, asi que no pongais esas caras, que parece ser que habeis visto un fantasma, no soy un fantasma.......SOY EL DIBLO.....SOY LUCIFER, muajajajajajaja - volvio a reir, un papel se alzo delante de los niños elegidos - aqui viene las reglas del juego, yo me voy que tengo cosas que hacer, pero os estare vigilando elegidos ,muajajajajaja - la luz volvio

- ¿que es ese papel? - pregunto tk

- no lo se, aqui pone.......

QUERIDOS NIÑOS ELEGIDOS:

Vuestra hora a llegado, pero no temais, aun teneis tiempo de vivir, solo que os quedan muy pocos dias, si por mi fuera os mataria ya pero.....aun no puedo. Solo os digo que sera muy pronto, mas concretamente el dia 1 de Agosto a las 6 horas 6 minutos y 6 segundos todos morireis wiiiiii me siento feliz.....¿vosotros no? bueno ya os sentiresi feliz cuando esteis ardiendo en el infierno jajajaja. Recibireis noticias mias antes de ese dia asi que no os preocupeis, por ahora os dejare empaz en los sueños, vivir niños elegidos, aprovechar vuestro ultimos dias, jajajajja

Atte: LUCIFER

- tengo.....miedo - dijo tai

- y quien no - le miro su rubio amigo aterrado

- solo nos quedan.....30 dias - trago saliva tk

- ¿porque nosotros? - pregunto yolei - ¿porque el diablo nos hace esto?

- creo que porque nosotros frustamos sus planes, es decir.....yo no creo que sea lucifer, seguro que es algun enviado de deemon, recordad lo que dijo deemon, volvere pronto - dijo ken

- chicos tengo un mensaje de gennai - dijo izzy abriendo la laptop

NIÑOS ELEGIDOS

Os traigo una mala noticia, la verdadera batalla se acerca, vosotros llevais la marca maldita, muchas cosas malas os ocurriran, deveis de ser fuertes y aguantar lo que os viene encima. No os preocupeis no os dejaremos solos en ningun momento, los angeles estan de vuestro lado asi que no sufrais, pronto llegara la ayuda, deveis de estar preparados, la batalla final entre el bien y el mal se acerca.

Niños elegidos, buena suerte

Al terminar de leer el mensaje respiraron en paz, al menos no estaban solos, o eso es lo que ellos se creian

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Que os a aparecido? =(**

**se que me a quedado peor de lo que esperaba, esta idea me a venido esta noche despues de haber tenido una pesadilla**

**si si, aqui donde vivo son las 4:19**

**esta noche me acoste a las 11 porque tenia sueño, pero por culpa de una pesadilla me e despertado y no e podido dormirme asi que decidi escribir y esto es lo que me a salido**

**Vere como lo continuo, hasta otro momento esto es lo que tengo**

**cuidaros y dejen review, si veo que a la gente le interesa lo continuare sino.......ira al cementerio de fics XD**

**cuidense**

**ja na^^**

**Atte: kibou91hikari**

-No flood  
2-No spam  
3-No msneadas  
4-Postear por lo menos tres veces a la semana  
5-No post de menos de 10 renglones


	2. CAPITULO 2 light el heredero oscuro

**Bueno me tarde mas de lo que me esperaba, gomen nasai, de veras, pero la inspiracion nome llegaba y para colmo tengo que recuperar dos asiganturas puff bueno esto es lo que tengo por ahora**

**cuidense**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Capitulo 2: Light, el heredero de la oscuridad**

Una mañana como otra cualquiera un chico moreno con mechas azules oscuras despierta de su molida cama algo cansado, habia vuelto a estar fuera toda la noche, pero nadie le regañaba, ya que vivia solo. Light Yagami de 15 años de edad vivia solo en uno de los apartamentos alquilados de los barrios bajos de arayakuza (el peor barrio de tokyo). Tuvo que robar algo de dinero para rentarselo, pero eso a el no le importa en lo absoluto. Despues de tomar una decision decisiva, no viviria con sus tios ni sus primos, ya que los tenia resentimiento. El no pudo ir a ese campamento que le podia haber cambiado la vida como le cambio a la de sus primos, no pudo ir porque su tia no le escapo de casa y no supo nada de el hasta dos años mas tarde cuando volvio, pero volvio cambiado. Conocio a Ipmon su compañero digimon, ipmon le trataba al principio como a un vulgar humano, pero cuando se entero que era el portador del emblema de la oscuridad le empezo a tratar como un dios. El se quejaba por ese trato, ademas el no queria saber nada de su digimon, pero ipmon le prometio venganza contra los elegidos, y asi seria.  
Despues de haberse tomado una ducha con agua fria salio de su apartamento apestoso y se dirigio a un bar

- que desea tomar - le dijo un camarero con un cigarro en la boca y apestosa voz  
- me das asco - dijo con mirada fria - e venido a por mi dinero  
- ja, que te lo crees tu mocoso - el camarero saco una pistola y le apunto a la sien  
- yo que tu no lo aria - dijo con una semisonrisa, ipmon aparecio detras de el y con el dedo formo una bola de fuego  
- dejale si no quieres conocer la tortura eterna - dijo amenazante, el camarero saco todo el dinero de la caja y se lo dio, despues ipmon quemo el bar, mientras el camarero intentaba salir de alli  
- bien echo - dijo light sin aparentar alegria - ahora desayunemos

Se fueron de ayakuza y entraron en odaiba, alli desayunaron unas tortitas en una cafeteria, ipmon iba disfrazado de niño. Luego volvieron a ayakuza, se metieron en un callejon, y tocaron una puerta sucia y oxidada dos veces

- contraseña - hablo alguien detras de la puerta  
- darkness - pronuncio light  
- adelante - se abrio la puerta dejando ver un demonio, era un phantamon.

Light e ipmon entraron a un local escondido, nada mas entrar vieron una multitud de digimones oscuros tomando cerveza, unos phantamon sirviendoselas y un skullsatamon tocando un piano

- vaya vaya si es light, sientate con nosotros - invito un bakemon a sentarse,  
- no, e venido a hablar con satan - dijo firme, la musica dejo de sonar y los digimones que hacian algo se quedaron como petrificados. De repente una risa maligna se formo en el lugar dejando ver a un mephismon en la barra tomandose un martini  
- asi que as venido a ver al amo, pasa, pasa, te esta esperando - dijo mephismon haciendo un ademan para que entrara a una zona oscura de un pasillo grande. Light entro seguido de ipmon hasta un cuarto, alli dos bakemon abrieron la puerta entraron y la puerta se cerro de un portazo haciendo que light se sintiera algo intimidado

- light, te estaba esperando - hablo una voz terrorifica, una corriente fria se sintio haciendo que hasta ipmon se sintiera asustado, las velas del lugar se apagaron al momento en que una de las ventanas se abrian y apareciera una figura que los que se encontraban alli solo pudieron ver una sombra  
- amo - dijo inclinandose  
- ya hable con los elegidos - light se sintio encolerizado - tranquilo, pronto te vengaras - rio con una risa escalofriante, hasta ipmon se extremecio de nuevo - bien elegido de la oscuridad, aqui tienes lo que querias - de pronto algo se alzo por el aire cayendo en manos de light - ese es tu emblema, con el podras hacer tu venganza  
- gracias - dijo el chico  
-bien light, recuerda tu papel, tienes que estar en el parque central de odaiba el 1 de agosto a las 6 horas 6 minutos y 6 segundos de acuerdo - hablo con mas fuerza la sombra  
- de acuerdo amo - obedecio  
- bien, ahora marchate y encuentra a los elegidos, recuerda que tienen que confiar en ti, asi que portate bien, sobre todo con tu prima la elegida de la luz, ella sentira tu aura negativa, asi que tendras que engañarla, light, confio en ti, no me defraudes - por ultimo las velas se encendieron y la ventana se cerro, ya no habia nadie.  
Unos bakemon entraron y se llevaron a light fuera del lugar. Light abandono el edificio, tendria que ir de nuevo a odaiba a encontrar a sus nuevos " amigos "

**A PARTIR DE AQUI HABLO EN 1ºPERSONA**

Segui caminando, las ordenes de satan eran bien claras, encontrar a los "asustadizos" elegidos e integrarme en su grupo, eso para mi era pan comido ya que conocia al lider por asi llamarlo, mi asqueroso primo y a la mas importante de todas, mi asquerosa prima.

- ¿crees que esten en el parque? - me pregunto mi amigo, mi unico amigo  
- claro - le conteste - estos siempre estan alli  
- pues echemos un vistazo - medijo, luego se escabullio, noto la presencia de algo supongo  
- ¿light? - escuche detras mia, como odio a la gente que me habla sin darme la cara primero  
- asi es - me di la vuelta poniendo una sonrisa falsa  
- que gusto verte, no se si te acordaras de mi, soy aliss - me sonrio, que arrogante sonrisa, pero me coloro, raro en mi  
- ahhh si, claro - me lleve la mano a la cabeza - eres del instituto de odaiba centro ¿verdad? - esa mocosa iba a mi clase, ahora la recordaba  
- asi es light, me siento una banca por detras tuya, pero claro - jurarua haber visto rastro de tristeza en su rostro - casi nunca vas a clase, y cuando vas estas escuchando musica, pero no se como te las apañas que sacas 9 y 10 en todas las asignaturas - se rio, que risa mas agradable, puff con ella cerca me entra nauseas, no se porque  
- si, esque estudio en mi casa - cuando puedo claro, o sino le digo a ipmon que me copie las preguntas, ahora rei yo, ella me miro extraña - nada nada olvidalo, bueno yo me voy, tengo que ir al parque - la dije  
- si yo tambien iba para alla - me mintio, ¿porque lo supe?  
- bueno pues vamos juntos - la sugiri, y desgraciadamente acepto, puff, con ella me siento devil

Caminamos hablando de trivialidades, no se porque, pero con ella me gustaba mantener conversacion. Sin darnos cuenta llegamos al parque, alli es cuando devo de aparentar ser bueno, bueno ya lo e aparentado con aliss, pero con ela es distinito, me gusta aparentarlo, veo una sombra que me llama, me disculpo un momento con aliis y me acerco a esa sombra

- dime amo - la hablo  
- ¿que te traes con esa humana? - me pregunta - ¿estoy invitado a la boda? - me vuelve a preguntar pero su voz era sarcastica, no me gustaba lo que venia ahora - TE DIJE QUE SOLO TE JUNTARAS CON LOS ELEGIDOS, NO CON ESA INFELIZ QUE POR SIN NO TE AS DADO CUENTA NOS PUEDE JOROBAR LOS PLANES, TIENE UN GATOMON Y ES LA HEREDERA DEL AMOR - me grito y luego se metio en mi mente castigandome con recuerdos, cai al suelo,aliss vino ayudarme y la sombra desaparecio no sin antes una advertencia - SI NO TE ALEJAS DE ELLA LA MATARE - luego se fue  
- ¿estas bien? - me levanto aliss, luego vi lo que no me habia fijado, su gatomon escondido en su bolsa  
- si - la dije apartando la mano, me dolio, no se porque pero me dolio tratarla asi, Por encima de su hombro vi a mi primo subido a un banco y a sus amigos, era mi turno de actuar, la hice a un lado a alisss y me despedi con un gesto de manos, pero ella me siguio  
- que haces? - la pregunte molesto  
- lo siento - agacho la cabeza - alli tengo una amiga y voy a saludarla  
- ALISS - grito mi prima - ¿light? - me pregunto cuando termino de "aplastar" aliss  
- ola prima, que gusto verte - sonrei, mi propia sonrisa me dio asco  
- TAI TAI TAI!!!!!!!!! es LIGHT!!!!!!!!!! - grito, me hizo daño asta en los timpanos  
- Pero si es Light - vino tai y me "aplasto" con uno de sus abrazos, luego me sobo la cabeza, eso si memolesto asi que me aparte pero no bruscamente  
- que alegria verlos chicos - salude al resto  
- que bueno que das señales de vida - me dijo una pelirjoja, incare que era sora, el amor platonico de mi primo  
- vaya, entonces estas vivo - me dijo un rubio alto, supuse que era el casanova del mejor amigo de mi primo, matt  
- que alegria light, yo era muy pequeño, pero me acuerdo de esas partidas a las chapas - me dijo otro rubio pero con una sonrisa horripilante en su rostro, el dulce de tk  
- vaya, veo que eres ya todo un hombre - un antejudo que parece un topo me hablo, joe tenia que ser  
- no recibi ningun email tuyo, y eso que te agregue light - quien sino, el pc portatil andante, koushiro izumi  
- bueno light, ¿que te trae por aqui? - me pregunto tai pero kari hablo  
- chicos esta es aliss, una de mis amigas, no va al mismo instituto que nosotros , va al central  
- donde van todos los pobres - dijo tai, kari le piso el pie - lo retiro, lo retiro  
- no tiene importancia kari - sonrio aliss  
- pues para ti no la tendra, pero para mi si - hable rudamente, luego sonri, no queria levantar sospechas - es broma es broma  
- bueno porque no vamos a mi casa, asi terminamos de hablar de algo - vi como tai enfatizaba la ultima palabra a sus amigos, supuse de que hablarian, del castigo de mi amo  
- ¿nos acompañas light? - pregunto mi prima  
- solo si aliss viene - se me estaba ocurriendo un plan, asi que lo iba a poner en marcha  
- claro - sonrio aliss, me sonroje y me di la vuelta, en un arbol cercano, justo en el tronco pude ver una cara de cabreo, satan mi amo, me controlaba  
- bueno vamonos ya - ande rapidoo, esa mirada me intimidaba, ipmon estaba escondido en una fachada cerca, con una simple mirada entendio, y se dirigio a la casa yagami

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Como ven e añadido nuevos personajes^^**

**y aun faltan algunos mas que añadire,bueno espero que les haya gustado, supe que en primera persona me quedaria mejor**

**tranquilos los misterios se iran resolviendo a lo largo del fic**

**Ya tengo casi el capitulo 3, lo subire este finde a mas tardar**

**cuidense y espero los reviews**

**ja na^^**

**Atte: kibou91hikari**


	3. capitulo 3 aliss la elegida

**BUeno como os dije aqi teneis la continuacion, para el capitulo 4 me tardare unos dias**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Capitulo 3: La pureza a caido, Aliss la elegida**

Empezamos a caminar hacia la casa del imbecil de mi primo, pasabamos por calle que yo ya casi no pisaba, el grupito de elegidos iban contandose sus trivialidades, mientras que aliss y yo hablabamos sobre las nuestras

- y bien...¿cuando me diras que es lo que llevas en la bolsa? - la dije, me dolio, pues puso una cara triste, esa cara no me gustaba verla, luego sonrio y la abrio, el grupo paro y se quedaron estupefactos cuando saco a un Black gatomon

- pero si es....¿gatomon de negro? - se extraño el estupido de mi primo

- vaya, no sabia que existia - dijo kari - aliss, ¿eres una elegida? - la pregunto, todos hasta yo nos quedamos pensativos, hasta que el cerebro con patas hablo

- vistes la ultima batalla ¿verdad? - pregunto el pc portatil

- asi es - dijo ella, luego black gatomon la miro con pena

- lo siento aliss, me descubrieron - dijo la felina negrina, esa escena me dio ganas de vomitar

- no te preocupes amiga, son de confiar - sonrio a todo el grupo

15min mas tarde subimos a unos pisos de una residencia, en el apartamento 301 donde ponia una placa "YAGAMI" entramos por el para ver a la estupida de mi tia, me abrazo al verme y casi lloro, yo tuve que aguantar

- bien mama tengo sed - dijo tai

- yo tambien - dijo matt

- tai iremos subiendo - dijo sora mientras subia con los demas

Ya estaba algo arto de estar en ese lugar de veras, me daba nauseas esa casa y sentia como que perdia mis poderes con el tiempo, no esque tuviera poderes, pero me sentia como humanizado, argh, odio esas palabras, me dan nauseas, odio a los humanos, y esque yo soy humano, por eso yo me odio el primero

- light ¿como has estado? - me dijo mi estupida tia al entrar con los vasos de agua, se los da a matt y a Tai y me ofrece uno, yo sin pensarlo lo cojo y me lo bebo de un trago, toso un poco por mis ansias de beber y la contesto lo mas educadamente posible  
- bien tia de veras - la sonrio con una sonrisa que me dio asta asco, luego me fijo en la ventana, ipmon me observaba desde la azotea del otro edificio  
- ¿pasa algo chicos? - pregunta la pelirojita amiga de mi primo bajando las escaleras (n/a: en este fic pongamos que el apartamento es de dos plantas y que sus habitaciones estan arriba ok)  
- no nada sora, ahora mismo subimos - le dice tai sonriendola, Matt hizo que tosia  
- te acompaño sora - ofrecio Matt, yo le mire con frialdad, se que ese imbecil sospecha de mi  
- bien vamos light - me coge del brazo tai mientras subo con el las escaleras, ¿que se pensara que escapare?  
- se subir solo vale - le miro indignado, despues sonrio, deveria controlarme un poco mas

Entramos a la comoda recamara de mi primo, digo comoda, porque es amplia y le da mil patadas a la mia, hay que decirlo, mi primo si que sabe vivir. Nada mas entrar me fije en su estupenda television sony bravia 42" que ocupaba toda una pared, montones de videojuegos para la Playstation 3 y un ordenador sony 19" portatil encima de una mesita con monton de papeles de trabajos escolares sin acabar. Nos sentamos en el suelo en circulos, me toco por desgracia mia o mejor dicho por fortuna a un lado de aliss y a otro de mi primita.

- bien creo que algunos saben el motivo de la reunion ¿no? - pregunto tai comenzando a hablar  
- si - contestaron 6 personas, entre ellas tk, matt, mi primita ,joe izzy y sora  
- esto...pero esque nosotros no sabemos de esta reunion, ademas yo solo conozco a aliss - dijo Aliss  
- explicate taichi - dijo Matt  
- vale, aver,,,,,puedo contar con vosotros ¿no? - nos pregunto con mirada intimidante, aliss y yo afirmamos con la cabeza

-bien,todos de aqui conocemos a los digimons - miramos a un fondo de la habitacion donde gatomo, la digimon de aliss estaba recostada- bueno, antes que nada, light, ¿donde esta tu digimon? porque tienes uno ¿verdad? - su pregunta hizo sentirme incomodo, no sabia que decirle, pero de repente alguien entro por su ventana abierta intimidando a todos  
- que hay - dijo el tonto de ipmon, ese idiota estropearia los planes  
- IPMON!!!!!! - grite, mi primo ya estaba en guardia y gatomon estaba apunto de atacar  
- su presencia es maligna - dijo gatomon  
- esperad - dijo ken - porque sea negro no tiene que ser discriminado - todos caimos estilo anime, asta yo  
- no es eso, siento maldad dentro de el - volvio a hablar la gata como si fuera vidente  
- ¿estas segura amiga? - hablo aliss  
- parad, es mi compañero - hable acercandome a el, todos me miraron raro, pero luego se volvieron a sentarse  
- bueno entonces mi pregunta ya esta respondida - dijo tai - bien ipmon, juega con gatomon - ipmon me miro con mirada suplicante  
- anda ipmon, juega con ellos - le dije con una sonrisa fingida, el me miro con rabia y se dio la vuelta y se recosto en la pared mientras miraba a la gata con aires de superioridad  
- ahora empezare a contaros el motivo, escucharme aliss, light, porque los que os voy a contar no tiene que salir de este cuarto, al igual que el secreto con los digimons, esta claro? - todos volvimos a agitar la cabeza, yo ya sabia lo que vendria ahora, sus pesadillas ( n/a: no hace falta repetirme verdad?)

- tai, kari y yo preferimos no contarlas aun - dijo tk tragando saliva, yo no se cual es la de esperanza y luz, satan nunca quiso contarmela

- esta bien, bueno escuchad - dijo tai y empezo a hablar, luego le siguieron los otros

Despues de 1 hora explicandonos los sueños de cada uno, yo ya estaba casi dormido, no me interesaban los castigos de mi amo, mi mision era integrarme y no escuchar sus problemas, ayyy que cansado estoy, me estiro y veo al zopenco de ipmon dormido en la cama de tai, argh, que luego no se acerque a mi ese zopenco, bueno ahora viene lo mas cojonudo de todo, cuando ellos tienen miedo, el misterio de los aparatos extraños

- tai - hablo aliss - ¿tu sabes que es esto? - le entrega un aparato parecido a un digivice  
- parece un digivice - dice, pero luego se lo entrega al pc con patas - izzy ¿ tu sabes que es esto? - le pregunta, el cerebro con patas pone cara de interesante y luego se sienta con el aparato  
- bien no os preocupeis chicos en seguida os digo que significa, tai ¿puedo usar tu laptop? - pregunto izzy, tai hizo ademan de adelante y ahora tocaria esperar, vi como se ponia en contacto con un viejo por la laptop, los amigos de mi primo pusieron cara de alegria mientras aliss se extrañaba, excepto yo que ya le conocia, mucho de antes, era el señor gennai, el viejo asqueroso que me prohibia la entrada al digimundo cuando se entero que tenia un ipmon como compañero y portaba el emblema de la oscuridad, argh, tengo ya ganas de matarlo con mis propias manos  
- ola señor gennai - dijo el cerebro andante -¿as averiguado algo?  
- izzy amigo mio, e descubierto qiuen es nuestro enemigo, tener cuidado, sobre todos vosotros - de repente el viejo sale de la pantalla - vosotros 2 - el señor gennai me miro con cara de " ¿y tu que haces aqui?" - vaya light, no te esperaba - dijo gennai  
- ¿os conociais de antes? - pregunto izzy asombrado  
- claro, eramos buenos amigos - me sonrio gennai, que asco, me controle por no escupirle en la cara a ese viejales de mierda - vaya light, te as echo un nuevo amigo ¿No? - esa mirada me intimido bastante, mas que la de el propio satan, es como si leyera mis pensamientos con su mirada - vosotros niños elegidos devereis ayudar a Aliss a llegar al monte zuman - miro a Aliss - los marcados por el mal, estos aparatos son claramente su marca maldita, devereis de ayudarla, ya que si el mal se apodera de su alma el mundo correra un gran riesgo  
- esta bien señor gennai, ,la ayudaremos - sonrio mi prima, que asco de sonrisa, pero pronto se te borrara elegida de la luz, de pronto la mirada del viejo me vuelve a sorprender - y tu light, espero que estes haciendo bien - me dijo luego se marcho al pc de nuevo - bien izzy te mandare los datos de las marcas malditas y aver si podemos hacer algo al respecto, mientras tanto no os separeis mucho, mimi llegara a tu casa tai mañana, ya mepuse en contacto con ella

En el aeropuerto de Nueva York

Mimi se encontraba en uno de los baños del aeropuerto despejandose de su gran madrugada

- argh...comoodio levantarme temprano - casi bocifeo, luego se echo agua en la cara, pero justo cuando iba a subir la cara para mirarse en el espejo escucho un ruido en uno de los bateres, como buena curiosa y con sangre fria se atrevio a preguntar - ¿HAY ALGUIEN? . casi grito, luego se acerco y vio que no habia nadie - deve de ser por el sueño - se acerco al lavabo a terminar de lavarse la cara cuando se volvioa subir vio en el espejo un hombre vestido de negro y con una Hoz en su mano derecha, era un phantomon - AHHHHHHHHHHHHH - chillo , luego cayo en coma  
- duerme chica de la pureza duerme por ultima vez, muajajjaaja - rio phantomon

En la casa de tai yo estaba ya aburrido, asi que me iba a ir cuando una llamada en mi cabeza me hizo ir al baño

- perdona tai, el labavo - le dije lo mas educadamente posbile  
- si aqui al girar a la derecha - me señalizo

Me meti en el baño y cerre con pestillo, en el espejo del baño se vio la sombra de satan

- light, ya tenemos a la chica de la pureza, el plan va bien, ¿como va lo tuyo? - me pregunto  
- lo deverias de saber, no paras de vigilarme - le indague  
- a lo siento - rio - estuve ocupado vigilando al zopenco de phantomon, queria que las cosas salieran bien - me dijo, pero luego me miro intimidamente con maldad - light no juegues conmigo, gennai nos pisa la suela de los zapatos, un minimo fallo y te tendre que matar - dijo sujetandome la cabeza, la presion en la sangre hizo que me empezara a marear hasta que cai al suelo golpeandome la cabeza con el lavabo - bien, asi te quedaras esta noche con tu "familia" muajajajaja - luego dormi.

Escuche como matt tiraba la puerta del labavo y me metia en una molida cama alguien, luego dormi hasta la mañana siguiente

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Vaya Mimi a caido ya 0.o pero no os preocupeis, caeran mas muajajajajaja XD**

**para el siguiente capitulo me tardare, pronto acabara la redaccion en 1º lugar ok**

**esque necesitaba que os metierais en la piel de light^^**

**cuidaros mucho**

**dejar reviews**

**ja na^^**

**Atte: kibou91hikari**


	4. capitulo 4 la decision de light

**Bueno, como mañana en España nos dan un puente de 4 dias de descanso me ire de vacaciones^^. pero antes os colgare este capitulo**

**ya casi acabare el primer capitulo de amor ciego " la secuela de amor verdadero" y los demas fics tardare, ya que el instituto me ocupa tiempo u.u**

**bueno sin mas el capitulo **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 4: La decision de Light**

Despierto en una comoda cama, los rayos del sol me impactan contra la cara, asi que tengo que darme la vuelta para abrir los ojos, cuando los abro me encuentro a ipmon, arghhh, me cabreo, le meti una patada tirandolo de la cama

- eres tonto - le digo, luego me levanto pero me toco la cabeza por detras, veo que tengo una venda, recuerdo lo que sucedio la tarde pasada, satan se paso esta vez, apreto con fuerza mi puño y veo la cara de quejica de mi digimon - ¿que miras? - le pregunto con frialdad, luego miro a otra parte donde estaba mi prima recien levantandose de un futon

- ¿has dormido bien light? - me pregunto con ternura, casi vomito de tanta ternura. Luego alguien me toca la cabeza desde arriba, mi primito tambien desperto

- no grites tanto por las mañanas zopenco - me dice el valiente de mi primo, yo le miro con superioridad, pero rapidamente cambio mi mirada

- esta bien lo siento, solo que me molesto ver a ipmon durmiendo conmigo - miro a ipmon y veo como esta siendo acariciado por kari, sera imbecil!!!, luego le castigare, le echo una de mis miradas y el comprende, con suavidad se separa de ella y sale por la ventana

- ¿a donde va? - pregunto kari triste

- seguro que se canso - digo y me dispongo a salir

- ¿ a donde crees que vas? - me pregunto tai, yo arto de repetir me limito a cerrar la puerta y dejarle con la palabra en la boca.

Salgo de esa casa rapidamente antes de que se me contajie la tonteria, camino unos pasos cuando alguien me sujeta del hombro

- ¿eres raro lo sabias? - me dice un castaño con la melena alborotada, yo arto le quito la mano con fuerza

- dejame en paz tai, ya no vivo con vosotros - le digo lo mas tranquilo posible

- pero a donde vas ahora - mas bien me lo dice

- a mi casa tai, tengo casa - le digo y sigo andando

- eres raro light, te quiero en mi casa mas tarde, no lo olvides - dicho eso se da la vuelta y vuevle a entrar al edificio, yo harto me pongo a pegar puñetazos a una pared

- ARGHH!!!!!!!! - grito con fuerza - te quiero matar taichi yagami - lo susurro, luego sigo andando.

Por el camino me encuentro a Ipmon, este habia ido a ver al amo, venia con heridas, asi que piadandome de el le cojo en brazos

- te vio siendo acariciada por luz ¿verdad? - pregunto sin verle, el se limita a asentir - te adverti - luego se entristeze

- light....hay cosas...que deves de saber - me dice devilmente

- cuentamelas mas tarde, ahora entremos y descansemos - sin darnos cuenta llegamos a mi casa, le tumbe en mi cama y me puse a mirar cosas por mi casa. Mientras tanto recuerdo la conversacion que tuve con Satan anoche, Gennai nos pisaba los zapatos asi que teniamos que ser precavidos y mas habiles, pero el muy mamon me daño solo para que me quedara esa noche en casa de Tai...¿porque lo hizo?

Argh, odio ablar con Satan, me molesta mucho, yo me acuerdo cuando acudi a el, ese 4 de agosto de 1999, argh.....esos recuerdos me amargan asta mi existencia, odio de veras, odio ablar con el, me trata como un vulgar esclavo, pobre de el, si supiera cuales son en realidad mis planes muajajaja, no se atreveria a ablar al señor de la oscuridad asi.  
encuentro mi aparato, si si, satan me dio uno tambien ami, lo abro y veo como vuelve a brillar, ja, lo cierro rapidamente, se que ese aparato lo que hace es lavar el cerebro, ya me di cuenta hace tiempo, por eso no lo volvi a abrir mas hasta el dia de hoy. Lo cojo y me lo guardo en mi pantalon luego cojo un par de prendas, hoy tengo que quedarme a dormir con mis estupidos primos, el 1 de agosto esta cerca y un bakemon disfrazado de mimi tendria que estar al llegar, asi que el plan seguiria.

- nos vamos - le digo a Ipmon, este se intenta levantar pero al ver todo su cuerpo magullado vuelvo a tener piedad y le cojo

- gracias light....realmente no eres malo - me dice, esas palabras me confundieron....pero decidi no darle importancia y sali de mi casa.

En una media hora estaba ya en casa de tai, al entrar paso lo mismo que ayer, ipmon se fue al tejado.

- aaa ola light - me saludo la madre de tai, mi asquerosa tia  
- ola - la sonrio forzosamente - ¿donde estan los demas? - le pregunto  
- estan arriba, sube - me dice  
- gracias

Cuando llego a arriba escucho como hablan entre ellos con la luz apagada, raro, pero me pongo a escuchar como buen espia de mi señor

- no creo que light sea de fiar - dice matti, ese maldito sabia que sospechaba de mi  
- es nuestro primo, asi que respeto - interrumpio tai  
- ¿porque no lo veis desde hace 3 años? - pregunto matt desafiante - estoy seguro que el tiene algo que ver con todo esto, no me gusta nada  
- ola chicos - entro como si no hubiera escuhado nada, veo como matt me traspasa con la mirada y tai me mira con cara indiferente - ¿porque estais asi? - pregunto al verlos a todos callados  
- Aliss - dice Blackgatomon entrando, pero al verme se calla  
- ¿pasa algo? - pregunto, la digimon felina se da la vuelta y se vuelve a ir por la ventana  
- light - esta vez entra ipmon - tengo que hablar contigo  
- light - me llama con miedo aliss - eto...mimi no ha venido  
- vendra mas tarde, me llamo para decirme que su vuelo llegaba tarde - les dije  
- ¿como esque te llamo ati y a mi no? - protesto matt  
- no se diselo cuando llegue - les dije  
- si te vas a meter al baño no cierres con pestillo, no quiero volver a pasarme una tarde arreglando una puerta - me dijo tai, yo obedeci, pero esta vez fui a la calle a un sitio donde me ocuparia que nadie nos escucchase, pondria la musica de mi movil alta, me fije que blackgatomon intentaba escuchar escondido bajo una rama del arbol  
- tenemos a muchos espias - le dije  
- tranquilo, con la musica no nos oiran mucho, creo que estan empezando a sospechar de nosotros - me dijo ipmon  
- no me digas? - pregunte sarcasticamente - Matt fue el primero, luego corrio la voz y ahora asta aliss, sospecha de mi  
- te duele eso verdad? - me pregunto ipmon con toque picaro  
- ipmon, esto es una mision, ademas sera absorvida por la oscuridad dentro de poco - rei, ipmon nego  
- no light, no seran transformados, moriran, satan les absorvera el alma, y temo que ago lo mismo con la tuya light, lo escuche de garzimon, quiero que renuncies al trabajo light, satan solo te controla, eres mi protegido y devo haccer que no te pase nada - me dijo ipmon serio y asustado - light porfavor recapacita, dejemos el trabajo y ayudemos a los niños elegidos, juntos venceeremos a satan  
- ipmon reitra eso, si satan te escuchase te mataria por traicion  
- no meimporta si luego sabre que tu estas a salvo  
- ipmon.....  
- light por favor, recapacita, garzimon no se equivoca, fijate lo que te izo el otro dia, si no llegara a ser por matt hubieras muerto desangrado en el cuarto de baño, porfavor light, unamonos a los elegidos  
- esta bien ipmon, pero antes.....sigamos con su juego  
- como????  
- facil, tengo un plan para ayudar a los elegidos y al mismo tiempo ayudarnos mutuamente, seguiremos bajo las supuestas ordenes de satan y justo en el dia D, le daremos una sorpesa, nos haremos cargo del inframundo y luego mataremos a los elegidos  
- pero....porque quieres matarles? - me pregunto, yo no supe el porque, pero desde hacia tiempo sentia odio por ellos  
- light....ellos no son malos, nosotros somos malos....satan te hizo creer que eran malos y que no te querian como elegido, gennai lo hizo por tu bien, si tu hubieras entrado al digimundo conmigo ese dia, el programa digital nos hubiera absorvido por nuestra oscuridad  
- de verdad? - ahora las cosas me encajaban  
- claro, venga ayudemosle, pero con tu plan - me dijo contento  
- bien - quite la musica y volvi arriba, fue cuando vi a mimi, claro, al bakemon disfrazado, me entristece, ya que entonces mimi estaba muerta y todo por mi culpa, ahora es cuando devia actuar yo, pero no sere prudente, dejare que todo vaya como va, esperare para mi venganza, hacia Satan  
- ola light - me hablo mimi  
- ola mimi - la salude, luego me fije en una cosa.....era MIMI DE VERDAD  
- light podemos hablar tu y yo a solas - vi la cara de matt de celoso pero acepte, bajamos abajo a la calle y denuevo con mi musica a todo volumen hablamos  
- quien eres? - pregunte mimi carraspeoo  
- quien crees que soy?  
- mimi - dije  
- te equivocas necio - me dijo el bakemon  
- vaya, me confunidistes - le dije  
- si, la transformacion gracias a su emblema es mas fuerte - dijo  
- donde esta la verdadera? - pregunte interesado,  
- esta en el castillo de lucemon - me dijo  
- bien - me alegre, luego enfatize para no levantar sospechas - digo bien porque el plan esta en marcha - sonrei con media sonrisa  
- si, el amo esta muy alegre por tu trabajo light, me das envidia  
- naaa, solo cumplo con mi dever - idiota tu seras el primero en morir  
- bueno light, sera mejor que subamos - dijo mimi  
- si, sino levantaremos sospechas

Mimi y yo subimos al cuarto, cuando entramos senti mas grande la mirada de Matt ante mi, decidi ignorarla, luego se acerco para besar a mimi, pero mimi se aparto bruscamente

- oye..que pasa? ya no me quieres? - pregunto triste  
- no es eso - rio nervioso el bakemon, la mire con cara de azlo y el bakemon le beso, rei por la situacion y luego mire a aliss, no se porque pero en esos momentos me apetecio besarla, pero me controle, solo la mire y la sonrei.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**wow, vaya, Light cambiara de bando?**

**se ganara a aliss en su corazon?**

**cuales son esos sueños de tk y kari que el narrador no lo quiere aun contar?**

**bueno cuando lo sepais vereis como no puedo aun contarlo XD**

**lucemon tambien es enemigo?**

**jaja eso lo descubrireis mas adelante**

**gracias por leer**

**y espero reviews**

**cuidaros**

**ja na^^**

**Atte: kibou91hikari**


	5. capitulo 5 la caida de amistad

**Vaya me retrase mas de lo que crei, bueno gracias por los reviews, y los sueños de tk y kari ya e dicho ke son muy importantes, pero aun no os lo puedo contar, bueno sigamos**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 5: La peticion de Ipmon y la caida de la amistad**

Una vez que llegaron Mimi y Light continuo la fiesta, todos estaban bailando y comiendo pizza, incluso Ipmon, pero Matt solo estaba sentado junto a la ventana viendo pasar las nubes, de repente sora se acerca

-¿Que pasa Matt?. ¿Sigues sospechando de Light? - pregunto la peliroja al rubio que estaba desconcertado  
- no es eso - contesto con un suspiro  
- entonces que te sucede  
- Mimi se comporta conmigo de forma extraña - dijo el rubio con un toque de tristeza - llevabamos sin vernos casi 2 años y mirala, jugando a la play con taichi - sora rio

- jajaja jamas ubiera pensado que fueras celoso matt, dejala divertirse, luego tendreis vuestro momento - le guiña el ojo la peliroja - venga ahora bailemos - le sonrio y le cogio de la mano

- no se si bailare bien - dijo extrañado

- tu solo muevete al ritmo de la musica y deja que tus pies te guien por si solos - dijo sora alegre mientras comenzaba a moverse

Asi Matt y Sora empezaron a Bailar, Tai los veia con celos, pero se controlo y siguio jugando a la play con Mimi

- vaya esto en mi mundo no se ve - dijo Mimi extrañando a Tai

- Mimi, esto lleva en el mercado casi 10 años ¿de que hablas?, ademas crei que tu tenias una Nintendo DS en tu casa

- a si? - se extraño Mimi

- si - afirmo el - as venido muy rara Mimi, seguro que Nueva York no te sento muy bien

- sera eso Tai - rio nerviosa - Pero me encanta este juego, toma toma toma - hacia gestos cuando pegaba a tai en el videojuego - jajajaja, te volvi a ganar humano

- humano? - se extraño tai

- quiero decir...Tai jaja, te volvi a meter una paliza - sonrio orgullosa, Light lo miraba con cara de asesinarle

- si se rebela ahora echara el plan a tomar por saco - penso mientras tiraba carta - te toca lanzar cerebro con patas....digo izzy

- si si haber....si tiro esta ara esto...y si tiro aquiella ara lo otro...mmm... - se pone en postura de pensar - creo que segun mis calculos tendre que....

- QUIERES TIRAR DE UNA PUTA VEZ!!!!!!! - salto Light de la mesa echando humo . estamos jugando a las cartas no al ajedrez, lanza una y sigue el juego - se tranquilizo un poco

- dejale pensar Light - dijo Aliss mientras le sonreia, el se sonrojo levemente

- si perdon...pero..me cabreo - dijo, izzy tenia cara de susto y a joe casi se le caen las gafas

- perdon light - rio nervioso izzy - ya lanze carta

Matt miro el comportamiento de Light y suspiro, parecia normal a simple vista pero el sabia que algo raro escondia ese chico

: -ves, sabia que aprenderias rapido- dijo Sora orgullosa de el rubio  
-: Bueno, no es tan dificil como se ve - sonrio

- si - sonrio tambien ella - Estoy seguro que con Mimi bailaras mejor aun

- si claro, cuando despegue las manos de los mandos - suspiro y le lanzo una mirada a Tai de furia

- el no tiene la culpa Matt, pero tienes razon, Mimi se comporta muy extraña - rio - jamas pense que ganara a Tai a los videojuegos

- si....yo jamas pense que supiera jugar tanto - suspiro de nuevo el rubio mientras se movia al son de la musica

Cuando acabo el baile Matt se dirigio a mojarse la cara al cuarto de baño, Mimi cuando le vio sonrio y pido a Tai una pausa

- voy al baño Taichi, ahora vengo - dijo Mimi

- esta bien, pero ven rapido, la siguiente partida no me la ganaras princesita - dijo Tai bastante arto de haber perdido 10 partidas seguidas

- como digas - Mimi se metio dentro del baño, Matt se asombro de verla

- vaya, jamas pense que te acercarias a mi Mimi - dijo Matt con toque de celo al hablar

- ni yo que no me descubrieras estupido niñito - dijo Mimi cambiando a forma de bakemon

- PERO QUE.... - solto un grito matt al ser acuchillado por una daga bastante rara - ahora dormiras toda la eternidad estupido - de repente salio un bakemon que se transformo en Matt

- buen trabajo - dijo el nuevo Bakemon

- fue facil - dijo Mimi, luego salieron del baño a la vez

Kari y Tk eran los mas alejados del grupo, estaban sentados en un sofa con forma de balon de futbol abrazados mutuamente

- siento una energia muy negativa Tk - dijo Kari asustada

- no te preoupes kari, no dejare que te vuelvan a llevar - dijo Tk, luego la beso timidamente en los labios - nunca mas estaras sola - la sonrio, ella la correspondio

- lo se - contesto ella mas tranquila, luego se dejo caer otra vez en los brazos del rubio Takaishi

Cuando Matt y Mimi salieron del baño Sora se fijo en que estaban dados de la mano asi que sonrio para si misma, pero noto algo extraño, Matt tenia una mirada mas fria que antes y miraba a cierto chico

- Taichi, podemos hablar? - pregunto Matt con tono frio

- pasa algo matt? - pregunto tai

- nada, solo quiero hablar - dijo el

- esta bien, salgamos a fuera - Los dos salieron a fuera, Light no podia permitirse perder a tai, le necesitaba asi que salio el tambien, justo en el momento en que Matt se disponia a sacar su daga

- espera Matt - dijo Light - etto...Mimi te llama

- argh - rugio Matt ante el asombro de Tai

- te pasa algo Matt? - pregunto tai, este le contesto con un puñetazo - NO TE ACERQUES A MIMI - y de un portazo cerro la puerta del cuarto

- PASA ALGO CHICOS? - se escucho la voz de la señora Yagami

- NADA MAMA - dijo Tai levantandose del suelo, Light le miraba desde arriba

- Matt esta algo extraño no crees? - pregunto Light con una media sonrisa

- si...no crei que llegara a ser celoso - dijo quitandose un rastro de sangre del labio- entremos

Cuando los dos primos entran al cuarto de nuevo se fijan primero en Matt y Mimi, estos lo miraban raro, estaban sentados cerca de la parejita dulce, Tk y Kari lo miraban asustados

- siento lo de antes Tai - dijo matt con una media sonrisa - pero me molesta ver como se acercan a mi cariñito

- no tiene importancia matt - dijo tai extrañado - no tiene ninguna importancia - dicho eso se acerca a sora, mientras light mira con frialdad a los dos Bakemones

- Matt, Mimi, tener cuidado - Tk y kari que estaban cerca se asombraron de sus palabras, luego Light se alejo volviendo a donde estaba Aliss, que aun seguia esperando el turno para lanzar carta, izzy seguia meditando su mejor jugada.

Sora y tai estaban en un rincon de la habitacion, Sora se habia dado cuenta del golpe que tenia Tai en el labio, pero decidio dejar ese tema, Tai la miro a los ojos

- algo raro les pasa a Mimi y Matt, es como si no fueran ellos - dijo Tai, Sora le entendio por Mimi, pero no por Matt

- Mimi esta rara, pero a Matt le noto normal - dijo Sora

- no lo entiendes Sora, pero algo raro pasa - dicho eso entro a la terraza, alli miro al horizonte y se puso a pensar en las palabras que dijo el antes - es como si no fueran ellos

- asi es - dijo alguien a sus espaldas, para susto era Ipmon - Taichi, sabes bien que algo malo pasa verdad?

- asi es...pero...que sabes tu Ipmon? - pregunto tai interesado

- solo se que Light necesita tu ayuda - ipmon se arrodillo para asombro de tai - ayuda a light por favor

- pero que dices?

- porfavor, no lo entiendes, todos estais en peligro, todos, por favor tienes que ayudar a light

- ipmon....cuentame..que pasa?

De repente la puerta de la terraza se abrio y de alli dos personas entraron

- pasa que este digimon se esta iendo un poco de la lengua - dijo Matt sacando su daga

- asi que abra que matarle - dijo Mimi sacando su otra daga y chupando la punta de esta

- pero...que decis chicos? - se asusto tai

- BASTA!!!! - grito light, mimi y matt se guardaron sus dagas y pusieron cara de risa, haciendole creer a Tai que era una broma

- ohhh venga tai, tenias que haber visto tu cara - reia Matt

- si Tai, venga no te enfades era una broma - dijo mimi, luego miro a ipmon - a que si Ipmon, a que todo era una broma? - ipmon trago saliva y luego miro a Tai

- si, era todo una broma - le lanzo una mirada seria sin que se dieran cuenta Matt y Mimi y se fue de la terraza, matt y mimi volvieron a mirar a Tai

- Tai amigo mio, nos tenemos que ir, pero tranquilo, mañana vendremos - dicho eso Matt se fue de la terraza con Mimi y sin decir nada a nadie se marcho

Los chicos siguieron con la fiesta, al fin Aliss pudo tirar carta y Izzy tuvo que ponerse hielo en la cabeza de lo caliente que estaba de haber estado pensando casi 1 ora

- la partida mas larga de mi vida - suspiro Joe

- bueno yo me tengo que ir - dijo Light, la musica ya no estaba puesta asi que todos le escucharon

- esta bien primo, pero ven mañana ok - dijo Tai

- asi sera - le dio un beso en la mejilla a Aliss, esta se sonrojo levemente y le sonrio, Light abandono el cuarto, se despidio de su tia y salio del apartamento.

Dos personas le esperaban en la otra calle

- porque as jodido la oportunidad que tenia de capturar a Valor? - pregunto Matt

- si eres un idiota, no se como Satan te hizo el favorito - dijo Mimi - ademas, tu digimon se fue de la boca, cuando satan se entere quera cuentas con el - dijo mimi sonriendo - se lo contare ahora mismo - pero antes de que desapareciera Light con una fuerza sobrehumana la estrello contra la pared sujetandola del cuello

- escuchame, no diras nada a nadie, ni tu ni tu - miro con mirada demoniaca a Matt - os limitareis a hacer lo que yo diga

- cof cof cof - tosio mimi - esta bien - dijo asustada

- ahora marchaos, y espero que mañana no la jodais - dicho eso Matt y Mimi desaparecieron, Light respiro ondo

- gracias - dijo ipmon apareciendo junto a el

- no la vuelvas a cagar ipmon, o ni yo te podre proteger - ipmon entendio y le sonrio, light le correspondio y juntos volvieron a su guarida en el barrio Arayakuza

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bien hasta aqui os lo dejo**

**la cosa se pondra mas interesante en el proximo jeje**

**¿sabremos ya los sueños de kari y tk?**

**¿ ipmon conseguira convencer a tai?**

**¿quien sera el siguiente en caer?**

**TODO ESTO LO SABREIS EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS**

**JA NA^^**

**Atte: kibou91hikari**


	6. capitulo 6 cambio de planes

**Buenas!!!!!!!!, bueno como me siento inspirado continuo, e visto que tengo muy pocos reviews y eso me esta bajando el animo**

**necesito mas reviews T_T**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 6: Nuevas ordenes**

En la casa de los Yagami, Tai y su hermana Kari recogian los destrozos de la fiesta, asi como las patatas las bebidas y los juegos a los que estuvieron jugando, esa fiesta la hicieron para relajarse ya que se acercaba otra batalla y segun los indicios seria la peor batalla de sus vidas, tenian que enfrentarse al mismo demonio en persona y el tiempo se les estaba acabando poco a poco.

- kari....dime una cosa - dijo su hermano tai mientras recogia un par de vasos

- que quieres hermano? - pregunto kari mientras guardaba el paquete de cartas en su bolsa

- es sobre tu sueño...dime...tan malo fue? - pregunto tai, noto como su hermana se tensaba y empezaba a respirar agitadamente . -hermano...no puedo...no me atrevo a decirtelo - dijo kari con los ojos llorosos - lo siento hermano - abrazo a tai y se recosto en su pecho

- no pasa nada kari, no pasa nada, ven, sientate - se sentaron en el sofa con forma de balon - lo siento si te hice recordar, pero, a lo mejor tu sueño nos lleva a alguna pista de que es lo que esta sucediendo, y a lo mejor....solo a lo mejor...sabremos que hacer antes del 1 de agosto

- lo se hermano...lo se, pero....aun no puedo deciros nada - le sonrio dulcemente - cuando llegue el momento lo desvelare, pero por ahora tk y yo no podemos decir nada

- tk sabe tu sueño? - pregunto tai celosamente

- no tengas celos tai, el lo devia de saber..ya que soñamos lo mismo - kari sonrio a su hermano y se levanto del sofa, se dirigio a recoger los trastos y bajarlos a la cocina - sabes que siempre seras mi favorito tai, asi que no tengas celos - rio y cerro la puerta del cuarto de su hermano

- no estoy celoso - murmuro con los dientes apretados - es solo que te estas haciendo mayor kari...y...me cuesta aun que estes saliendo con TK, se que te cuidara como hizo hace 5 años...se que no es igual que Matt, pero aun me cuesta asimilarlo - suspiro Tai y se recosto en el sillon quedandose profundamente dormido

En la casa de los Kido, Joe estaba sentado en su escritorio con una cinta atada en su frente, su mirada era seria y de mucha concentracion, enfrente suya tenia un rival muy duro para el desde que empezo la preparatoria ( el bachiller en españa), El libro de Anatomia

- como voy a saber estas cosas si tengo 16 años y aun soy virgen - se preguntaba a si mismo, luego callo derrotado en su escritorio, otro punto mas para el libro de anatomia - soy un fracasado - murmuro, luego se quito las lentes y se echo en su cama.

Media hora mas tarde alguien tocaba el timbre, joe cansado se levanto de su cama y fue a abrir la puerta, su hermano Shin estaba en Hokkaido y sus padres estaban de guardia en el hospital asi que estaba solo en la casa

- quien es? - pregunto al abrir la puerta, sorpresa se encontro a ver a Izzy sudando y con la respiracion agitada delante de su puerta, colgado a la espalda tenia el portatil, joe le dio permiso para pasar, este cansado se quito las zapatillas en la entrada y entro, se sento al lado de joe y consiguio articular palabra

- Amigo...e... lo mas rapido posible...escucha porque es importante - tomo el baso de agua que joe le habia preparado de un trago y hablo mejor - Gennai se a puesto en contacto conmigo antes, dice que tengamos cuidado que segun centarumon, a visto a Matt y Mimi atados con cadenas siendo arrastrados a la entrada de un castillo en medio del polo norte del mundo digimon

- pero si matt y mimi han estado con nosotros toda la tarde - dijo joe algo desconcertado

- tu crees que esos eran matt y mimi? - pregunto izzy, joe lo medito mejor

- nunca e visto a mimi jugar a los videojuegos con tai, ademas matt estaba muy frio, se que es frio, pero no tanto - dijo joe, luego se acomodo las gafas y dio su conclusion - seguro que son bakemons disfrazados que nos estan vigilando y nos hacen caer uno a uno sin que nos diesemos cuenta

- exactamente, por eso e venido a avisarte amigo, mi casa es la mas cercana a la tuya, recuerda no devemos confiar en nadie joe, en nadie, tenemos que ponernos una contraseña

- bien pensado, la pregunta sera " no te parece que va a llover?" y la respuesta sera " si, las nubes son muy negrizas" - dijo joe animado, izzy le miro con una gotita en la cabeza

- demasiado larga, pero valida, bueno recuerda la contraseña amigo, yo me voy ya, cuidate joe, hasta mañana - decia izzy mientras se colocaba las zapatillas y se despedia de su amigo

- hasta mañana izzy, ten cuidado - dijo joe, luego le cerro la puerta y la sello con llave, ahora tenia que estar alerta, pobre mimi pensaba el peliazul, y pobre matt

La mañana ya habia llegado, el cielo estaba nublado y la temperatura era muy humeda, Light desperto algo sudado, habia tenido un sueño muy raro, pero no le dio importancia al asunto y se metio en la ducha. Despues de refrescarse un poco en la ducha se vistio y desperto a ipmon

- vamos ipmon arriba - dijo Light nada mas salir del cuarto de baño

- si ya voy - se arrasco los ojos el minidemonio y luego los abrio - Suena a tormenta - dijo ipmon

- asi es, es una tormenta de verano, venga vamos a desayunar fuera - cogio algo de dinero que tenia en un cajon y salio del edificio, no llevaba paraguas como el resto de personas, pero a el le gustaba pasear bajo la lluvia, le relajaba.

Entraron en un local y pidio una racion de tortitas con chocolate

- aqui tiene - dijo el camarero entregandole el plato

- gracias - dijo light cogiendoselo, luego lo puso en la mesa y empezo a comer, ipmon estaba sentado enfrente suyo como siempre disfrazado de niño

- siento la presencia de quien ya sabes - dijo ipmon alertado

- no te preocupes - dijo light, luego miro detras suya, una sombra extraña entraba en el cuarto de baño del local

- no vayas - dijo ipmon asustado

- no te preocupes - le sonrio - me necesita vivo

Light se levanto de la mesa y a paso tranquilo se dirigio al cuarto de baño, al entrar vio a un hombre vestido de negro con capa del mismo color, este tenia la mirada agachada y no se veian ni sus manos ni sus piernas

- Astaroth - dijo light nada mas entrar - que alegria verte - sonrio con media sonrisa - sigues chupandole el culo a satan...o te a revelado Ragnael? - pregunto con gracia, el hombre seguia parado y mirando al suelo, despues de unos segundos el hombre saco sus manos negrizas y se descubrio la capa, Light pudo ver a un demonio negro con ojos rojizos y con una cicatriz en la cara

- light...no te burles de mi!!! - le grito

- tsch... - se puso light el dedo en sus labios haciendole callar al hombre - no grites idiota, alertaras a todos - puso una mirada de frialdad light

- pues no te burles de mi, e venido como mensajero de nuestro señor - dijo astaroth con su voz grave

- vaya, sigues lamiendole el culo no?, bueno cuentame - se apoyo light en la pared cruzandose de brazos

- nuestro señor esta devil, por eso no puede comunicarse contigo, dice que vigiles a los bakemons y que hoy consigais capturar a conocimiento, nuestro señor quiere hablar con el - rio Astaroth - Cree que es el unico que sabe donde se encuentra gennai

- esta bien, les dare el mensaje a los bakemones - dijo light

- bien, pues me marcho - diccho eso el hombre de negro desaparecio con una columna de humo

- maldito imbecil - murmuro light - con que satan esta devil eee....pues abra que aprovechar

Light salio del baño y se dirigio a la mesa

- nos vamos ipmon - dicho eso dejo en la mesa 300 Yens y salio del local

- a donde vamos? - pregunto ipmon

- a casa de mi primo, devo de avisarle de algo - dijo light sin dejar de caminar

- que pasa? - pregunto ipmon de nuevo

- Astaroth se a comunicado conmigo, satan esta devil, dice que pida que capturen a izzy a los bakemon, pero ahora es el momento de lanzar una ofensiva, por eso voy a pedir consejo a mi primo, el es el mejor en la estrategia

- pero le contaras todo?

- no, solo le dire una cosa, que alguien se a comunicado conmigo...nada mas - dijo light, y durante todo el camino no volvieron a hablar

Llegaron a la residencia Yagami, como siempre su tia le recibio, ipmon se subio a la azotea

- pasa light, tai esta arriba y kari a salido con tk - dijo la señora yagami

- gracias tia - le sonrio y subio a arriba - con permiso - dijo al entrar al cuarto, alli vio a tai sentado en el sofa con forma de balon pensando - te pasa algo primo? - pregunto

- es como si...como si matt no fuera matt - dijo tai despues de un largo silencio

- a eso venia primo, veras...me e enterado de... - pero fue cortado por la madre de tai que entraba junto con dos personas

- ola tai - saludo matt

- ola light - saludo mimi con su sonrisa de psicopata - no esperaba verte light

- bueno chicos os dejo, yo seguire con la cena - dijo la señora yagami desapareciendo cerrando la puerta

- que haceis aqui? - pregunto light

- veras...emos recibido ordenes - dijo matt sacando su daga

- y si te pones en medio tenemos permiso de matarte - dijo mimi sacando ella tambien su daga, tai retrocedia al igual que light

- pero que os pasa chicos!!! - grito tai

- cuentaselo light, cuentales tu traicion - dijo matt abalazandose contra light, mimi aprovecho y fue a penetrar su daga en el cuerpo de tai, pero este se resistia

- ...que..que os pasaaa!!! - decia tai mientras con sus dos manos sujetaba la daga de mimi, esta emepzaba a brillar cada vez que se acercaba mas al cuerpo de tai

- DAME TU ALMA VALOR!!!!!! - gritaba mimi como una posesa

Mientras tanto abajo, kari y tk llegaban de su cita, cerraron el paraguas al entrar a la residencia y kari le dio paso a tk

- quieres subir tk, seguro que mi hermano esta jugando a la play...asi podemos...ya sabes - decia kari mientras le mordia a tk la oreja

- claro - dijo tk en un susurro placentero

- mama nos vamos arriba!!! -grito kari a su madre, esta estaba con la cena, asi que no se enteraba de nada

Cuando llegaron arriba escucharon como alguien gritaba "DAME TU ALMA VALOR" asi que tk sin pensarselo entro al cuarto, cuando vio como su hermano intentaba matar a light y como mimi intentaba matar a tai

- PERO QUE COÑO!!!- grito tk, matt y mimi posaron su vista sobre los nuevos invitados

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**bueno asta aqui jeje**

**se que os e dejado en el borde de vuestra silla, las cosas se van complicando y todo eso**

**bueno nos vemos en el siguiente episodia**

**gracias por vuestros reviews, aunque pido mas**

**cuidaros**

**ja na^^**

**Atte: kibou91hikari**


	7. capitulo 7 movilizacion general, hay que

**Bueno os dejo otro capi mas, jeje, esque hoy me siento con ganas en esta historia**

**DISCLAIMER: Digimon no me pertenece, si me perteneciera tk y kari abrian acabado juntos y ubiera echo un ova con los hijos de los elegidos**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 7: MOVILIZACION, HAY QUE LLEGAR RAPIDO AL MUNDO DIGITAL**

- PERO QUE COÑO!!!- grito tk, matt y mimi posaron su vista sobre los nuevos invitados

- vaya vaya vaya - dijo mimi, golpeo a tai en la tripa dejandole en el suelo sin respiracion - luego me ocupo de ti imbecil

- HERMANO!!! - grito kari, tk la sujeto impidiendo que fuera, light seguia forzejeando con matt

- que te pasa matt? - pregunto tk aterrorizado, su hermano tenia una cara de psicopata total, mimi se acercaba a los dos

- tk...el dulce tk, y kari, la dulcisima kari - dijo mimi mientras se pasaba la daga por su lengua - me entra apetito de vuestra alma - decia mimi, tk se puso delante de kari protegiendola

- ni se te ocurra tocarla - dijo tk - tu no eres Mimi!!!!, donde esta mi hermano y mimi!!!!!! - grito tk

- muahaaaahhahahah - rio mimi como una posesa - pronto los veras....MUY PRONTO!!!! - dijo mimi abalazandose sobre tk, este callo al suelo con ella encima, mimi luchaba por penetrarle la daga, mientras el se resistia, kari se aparto y cogio un jarron del cuarto y se lo lanzo a mimi en la cabeza, pero ella lo paro con una mano

- IDIOTA - dijo mimi luego siguio intentando penetrar la daga a tk

Light luchaba por su vida, matt reia, la daga casi rozaba las ropas del peliazul plateado, tai se levantaba sin fuerzas respirando agitadamente cuando vio como su hermana le lanzaba el jarron a mimi y esta lo paraba sin fuerza alguna

- esta claro cof cof - tosia - esos...no son matt...ni mimi

Algo entro por la ventana rompiendo el cristal, un gato negro salto sobre la cabeza de matt golpeandolo, mientras que una bola de fuego se impactaba en el cuerpo de tachikawa. Una chica entro por la puerta

- alguien se dejo la puerta abierta de la casa - sonrio aliss - buen trabajo gatomon, llegamos a tiempo

- ipmon - susurro light, mientras veia como ipmon le ayudaba a levantarse

- recorde que aliss vivia cerca de aqui - sonrio ipmon

- si, tu digimon nos desperto de la siesta - dijo Black gatomon bostezando

- no seas cruda gati - hablo aliss, luego se dirigio a light - ¿estas bien? - pregunto preocupada

- si tranquila - sonrio light

- kari estas bien? - pregunto tk

- tranquilo estoy bien - sonrio kari - HERMANO!!!- grito kari abalazandose sobre su hermano - estas bien? - pregunto preocupada

- si kari, pero me estas....aplastando - dijo tai, todos en la habitacion rieron

Light y Tai ataron de pies y manos a los supuestos matt y mimi, Joe habia llegado a la casa

- Izzy vendra enseguida - dijo joe

- bien hablar...donde se encuentran mis amigos? - dijo tai, matt solo rio

- eso nunca lo sabras valor - rio matt

- lo unico que se esque entre vosotros ay un traidor y... - mimi no hablo mas ya que alguien la desintegro, todos miraron a ipmon, pero este no habia echo nada, de repente matt tambien se desintegro

- pero que cojones.... - dijo tai, alguien se aparecio detras de los elegidos clavandole la daga a Joe

- JOE!!!!! - gritaron todos, luego fueron testigos de como se convirtia en luz y entraba dentro de la daga, el hombre que lo hizo desaparecio en una columna de humo

- maldito astaroth - susurro light, aliss le escucho

- quien es astaroth light? - pregunto aliss, todos le miraron

- veras...el es un demonio aliado de satan - dijo light

- como sabes todo eso? - pregunto tai

- chicos....yo.... - pero antes de que continuara izzy entro por la puerta

- amigos....antes que nada...." parece que va a llover" - dijo izzy al entrar

- izzy.... esta lloviendo - dijo tai, izzy saco un cuchillo

- no os acerqueis demonios - dijo izzy, todos sudaron gotita

- izzy somos nosotros, no creo que un demonio sepa que en 3º curso de primaria llamastes mama a la profesora - todos rieron mientras izzy se encendia

- vale os creo!!!! - grito - bueno - suspiro - veo que joe nos dijo nada de la contraseña

- izzy..joe acaba de morir - dijo kari, todos se volvieron a poner tristes

- no mueren - dijo light - solo son convertidos en datos y son transportados al digimundo, para ser exacto al castillo de lucemon, alli sus almas son atrapadas hasta que satan este completo de nuevo, luego las absorvera junto con el poder de los emblemas haciendo que su fuerza se multiplique x 1000, creando el mayor monstruo de la historia - todos se quedaron asombrados, izzy asintio

- si exactamente light....dime una cosa - su mirada cambio a la de desconfianza igual que la de todos - ¿como es que sabes tanto del tema?

- no os puedo decir nada amigos, solo os pido que confieis en mi - dijo light - porfavor, yo se como llegar al castillo, asi que confiar en mi, ahora que satan esta devil es cuando tenemos que ir al digimundo y salvar a nuestros amigos, destuirle y ganar la batalla, la luz deve ganar, sino.....todo sera oscuridad

Todos se apiadaron de su palabra y asintieron, light sonrio, al fin confiarian en el, Black gatomon se acerco al igual que ipmon y juntos planearon una estrategia

- bien, devemos de ir al colegio, entrar por el ordenador de la escuela es mas seguro - dijo izzy

- esta bien, una vez en el digimundo la cosa sera mas facil, a los demonios les cuesta llegar - dijo light

- esta bien, apareceremos en casa de gennai, el nos espera con todos nuestros digimones - hablo izzy, tai interrumpio

- pero...palmon, gabumon, gomamon.....donde estan? - pregunto tai

- ellos.....murieron - dijo light - cuando clavan la daga pasais a ser datos ya que es una daga transferible, los datos de vuestros digimones tambien se van con los vuestros, asi que estaran atrapados en el castillo de lucemon

- lucemon tambien es enemigo? - pregunto izzy, light asintio

- es otro de los aliados de satan - dijo light

- entonces tendremos que ir con cuidado, aunque una vez en el digimundo, dejar las cosas para wargreymon - sonrio tai

- si es verdad, wargreymon podra con todos - dijo kari, tk protesto

- magna angemon tambien sera de ayuda - dijo tk

- si bueno, pero wargreymon es mas fuerte - todos sudaron gotita, tk y tai estaban discutiendo aver cual era el mas fuerte

- chicos pareceis crios, bueno ya que todo el plan esta echo hay que moverse rapido - dijo izzy - asi que vamos

- esperad - dijo tk - mi dispositivo esta en mi casa

- pues venga marcha - dijo izzy, kari se fue con tk a regañadientes de tai, los demas se pusieron en camino hacia la escuela

Mientras tanto en el inframundo en las sombras satan estaba sentado en un sofa con una copa llena de sangre en la mano, dos sombras se le aparecieron haciendo una reverencia

- mi señor, nos equivocamos y capturamos a sinceridad, lo sentimos - dijo Astaroth

- PANDA DE INUTILES!!!! - grito satan mientras le tiraba la copa a astaroth

- RAGNAEL!!! - le grito a la otra sombra - espero que me hayas traido algo

- noticias mi señor - dijo aun agachado

- CUALES!!!! - grito satan

- los niños elegidos se preparan para ir al digimundo, tuve que matar a los dos bakemones que hacian de amistad y pureza porque los habian descubierto

- MIERDA!!!! - rompio satan una mesa de un puñetazo de la rabia - NO PUEDEN IR AL DIGIMUNDO, MANDAR TROPAS, NO PUEDEN LLEGAR CON SUS DIGIMONES - gritaba satan con furia - RAPIDO!!!!!!

- si mi señor - dijeron las dos sombras a la vez y luego desaparecieron

En casa de Tk, este buscaba su dispositivo

- no lo encuentro kari - decia desesperado, ella tambien se unio a la busqueda

- pero donde lo dejastes? - pregunto la chica

- lo deje en el cajon como siempre....alguien a entrado a la casa - dijo tk con una mirada seria - y me lo a robado

De repente se escucho el pitido del dispositivo de kari, este anunciaba que el dispositivo de tk andaba cerca, demasiado cerca, pues el de tk tambien pitaba y se escuchaba

- buscabas esto....esperanza muahahha - se escucho la voz detras delos niñoe elegidos, un hombre de capa rojiza tenia en sus manos rojizas el dispositivo de tk

- devuelvemelo!!! - le grito tk, el hombre rio con fuerza

- muajjajaja, quitamelo - le reto, el hombre saco la daga y tk empujo a kari fuera de alli

- vete rapido kari, yo no podre ir, asi que rapido - ordeno tk a kari esta dudo pero luego entendio, no serviria de nada si los dos caian, asi que tk se sacrificaria

- esta bien tk, te amo - y salio corriendo sin mirar atras, este la miro como se marchaba, el hombre hiba a seguirla pero tk salto sobre el

- TU PELEA ES CONMIGO!!!!!- grito tk, pero el hombre mas fuerte que el le lanzo contra la pared

- esta bien - sonrio el demonio

- antes dime como te llamas - se levantaba tk con dificultad

- me llamo Ragnael, hermano de Astaroth, creo que escuchastes algo de mi hermano - dijo ragnael

- si, ese maldito mato a joe - la furia de tk iba en aumento - IMPERDONABLE!!!!! - grito

- vamos niñito, enseñame que hace el poder de la esperanza - rio ragnael, pero no vio como tk a una velocidad asombrosa le asesta un golpe en la mandibula de ragnael - buen golpe - se quito rastro de sangre azulada del labio - pero sigues siendo un insensato - le golpeo con fuerza a tk estrellandole con otra pared - ahora vendras conmigo, ya e perdido suficiente tiempo - saco la daga y se la clavo a tk, este desaparecio - bien, ahora toca los demas - y desaparecio en una columna de humo rojizo

En la primaria de Odaiba, en la sala de ordenadores izzy preparaba el programa, ya estaban todos solo faltaba kari, tai estaba impaciente, sora le intentaba calmar

- lo siento tai, estaba en el entrenamiento, por eso no e podido pasarme antes - se disculpaba sora, pero ambos sabian que no era culpa de sora

- no es tu culpa tranquila - calmaba tai, sora se sonrojo

- ya esta listo el programa - dijo izzy, aliss y light tomaron los dispositivos

- esperaremos un poco mas - dijo tai - no me ire sin mi hermana

- es arriesgado esperar mas tai - dijo light - lo peor que le a pasado a tk y a tu hermana esque esten ya en el castilloa, asi que vamonos y rescatemosla

- muahahhhaahha - alguien aparecio tras de sora y le clavo la daga

- SORA!!!!!! - grito tai, se abalanzo sobre el sujeto, black gatomon ayudo a tai

- sueltale - decia Black gatomon

- gati!!!- grito aliss

- ipmon ayudala - dijo light

- sueltame INSENSATO!!! - ragnael empujo a todos con su fuerza, saco la daga y fue a por izzy

- MARCHAOS!!!! - grito izzy

- CONOCIMIENTO TE VIENES CONMIGO!!!! - grito ragane, pero alguien le asesto un golpe por detras con un jarron

- KARI!!!! -grito tai

- marcharos hermano - grito kari, light tomo la mano del dispositivo de tai y junto con aliss y izzy desaparecieron del lugar

En casa de gennai alguien aparecia tras el ordenador del viejo

- me alegro de que ayais conseguido llegar - dijo gennai

- MIERDA!!!! - golpeo tai el suelo con furia, gennai sonreia, pero los demas estaban tristes, de 8 niños elegidos solo quedaban 2, mas light y aliss

- lo siento tai, izzy, pero aun tenemos una oportunidad, asi que descansad por hoy, mañana sera un dia muy duro - gennai llevo su vista al calendario, marcaba 30 julio, solo quedaban dos dias para el final

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**puff que chungo, kari y tk han caido, sora y joe tambien**

**la cosa se complica para el grupo**

**bueno espero veros en el proximo episodio**

**y dejar muchos reviews**

**gracias por leer**

**ja na^^**

**Atte: kibou91hikari**


	8. capitulo 8 la muerte de gennai

**Siento el retraso de veras, pero los estudios te mantienen muy muy muy ocupado...pufff u.u**

**bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo episodio**

**espero que les gusten^^**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 8: La muerte de Gennai**

Oscuridad....caos....destruccion....es lo que presenciaba Light Yagami desde un punto de la ciudad, el cielo estaba teñido de rojo, la lluvia era calida demasiado calida, relampagos caian por toda la ciudad, el olor a azufre era indiscreptible, lo que antes era gente, ahora era ceniza, polvo, parecia el apocalipsis descrito por la biblia.

- esto..tiene que ser una pesadilla - se decia light mientras miraba el panorama de caos. Pero detras suya una voz se escucho encima de un edificio

- asustado? - pregunto con sarcasmo la voz - esto no era lo que siempre habias deseado? - volvio a preguntar

- NOOOO - grito con furia, de entre las sombras se pudo ver el rostro enmascarado de la persona

- tu y yo sabemos que es verdad, que esto es lo que tu as deseado, estar solo y crear caos, ese era tu sueño

- ESO ES MENTIRA!!! - volvio a gritar

- callate imbecil, eso es lo que siempre soñastes, siempre lo soñastes, yo se lo que soñastes, y es esto - le dijo la voz, luego se quito la mascara-verdad light?

- no..no..no puede ser.....NOOOO!!!! - grito light sujetandose la cabeza, encima de el se encontraba el mismo

- asi es...yo soy tu, tu parte negativa, la que siempre triunfa las mas fuerte

- no le esuches light - una segunda sombra iluminada por una fuerte luz se alzaba en otro edificio cerca - sabemos que emos hecho mucho daño, pero ahora lo estamos corrigiendo a tiempo, nos emos dado cuenta de nuestros fallos y hemos podido asentar la cabeza a tiempo, nunca es tarde de arrepentirse y lo hemos podido llevar bien

- tu que sabras - dijo el light oscuro

- light...piensa en aliss - dijo el light de luz

- aliss...que tiene que ver ella? - pregunto light

- ella a sido la unica chica que a conseguido entrar en tu corazon light..tu la distes paso y eso a echo que nazca mas tu verdadero ser dentro de ti - dijo el light de luz, poco a poco el light oscuro desaparecia

- NO LO ESCUCHES LIGHT - grito el ser oscuro

- mi verdadero ser? - pregunto light confundido

- si, tu verdadero ser, tu no eres oscuro por naturaleza, tu en realidad eres un salvador del destino - dijo la luz

- pero si yo tengo oscuridad dentro de mi - dijo light

- porque si no la tuvieras, tampoco tendrias luz, no hay luz sin oscuridad, nunca lo olvides light, cuanto mas grande sea la oscuridad, mas luz tendras..y viceversa - acabo por decir la luz

- luz y oscuridad - susurro light entre sueños - la verdadera luz es la que convive con la oscuridad

- asi es light - dijo aliss que dormia cerca de el y estaba despierta - asi es

Despues de una noche larga para todos los elegidos donde casi ninguno pudo pegar ojo les esperaba la mañana donde ya dos figuras se encargarian de despertar a dos chicos

- Tai!!!!!! - grito un dinosaurio anaranjado - que alegria de volver a verte, has crecido mucho - abrazo al lider de los elegidos

- Agumon!!! - le abrazo con fuerza - veo que sigues siendo un gloton, te sobran kilos - rio el portador del valor

- jaja muy gracioso, todo esto es musculo - dijo haciendo poses graciosas

- sisi seguro¬¬ - desconfio tai

A izzy le toco lo mismo solo que sin grandes reencuentros ya que estos dos se mantenian comunicados mediante el portatil de este.

Ya todos estaban reunidos, Gennai les mando llamar y estos estaban sentados en circulos mirando fijamente al viejo que tenia cara de pensativo, despues de unos segundos que a muchos les parecieron horas al fin se digno a hablarles

- bien.....vamos a desayunar - todos calleron al mas puro estilo anime

- PERO BUENO!!!! - gritaron todos

- para eso nos haces sentarnos en circulos y creas tension? - pregunto molesto tai

- asi es - dijo simplemente el viejo mientras repartia unos boles de arroz a los cuatro y les servia un poco de te - antes de planear algo primero hay que tener el estomago lleno....eso lo aprendi de ti tai - termino de servirle te al ultimo niño y cogio su tazon y sus palillos - bueno...Itodokimasu!!!!! ( n/a:que aproveche en japones)

- Itodokimasu!!! - dijeron todos, light se sentia algo estupido

- satan esta preparando su ultimo movimiento y nosotros aqui desayunando - penso light mientras comia muy deprisa ( n/a: como goku de deprisa xd)

Despues de terminar de desayunar el viejo recogio todos los trastes y los dejo en una especie de lavadero, luego se dirigio a los niños que ya estaban arto de esperar

- y bien? - pregunto tai molesto - algun plan tienes en mente abuelo?

- aver que piense..... - volvio a poner cara de pensativo - no, aun no - todos volvieron a caer al suelo

- ya esta bien de bromas viejo, esto es muy serio - dijo light arto de esperar - dinos el plan de una vez o lo que sea pero di algo ya, el mundo corre un peligro jamas pensado por el hombre, satan dentro de tan solo 2 dias acabara con todo lo que se le ponga a su paso y nadie podra hacer nada al respecto, asi que de una vez por todas...DI ALGO QUE NO SEA UNA BROMA!!!! - le grito light enfurecido

- light tranquilo, seguro que el señor gennai solo lo hacia para que nos relajesemos, esto es una situacion muy complicada y nos espera muchas clases de peligro, seguro que gennai solo queria que nos reisemos...aunque sea por una ultima vez - acabo aliss con una lagrima en sus ojos, todos se miraron impactados por sus palabras, aliss tenia razon, mas razon que un santo, gennai no les vacilaba, solo intentaba hacer que se lo pasaran bien, ya que esta mision seria la mas dura que el equipo tenia que afrontar y para colmo solo eran cuatro

- lo siento gennai...yo - intentaba esccusarse light..su lado oscuro habia vuelto por unos momentos, se sentia con mucha ira, gennai seguia callado

- gennai...nosotros...no queriamos de veras - se intentaba escusar tambien tai, gennai siguio callado

- perdonas gennai, ni yo me di cuenta que lo hacias por ese motivo - dijo izzy

- gennai di algo - hablo ahora agumon, tentomon volaba encima de el

- MUAJAJAJJAJA - empezo a reir como un poseso gennai, los niños elegidos subieron la guardia, esa clase de risa ya les era muy familiar...un bakemonl, gennai era un bakemon

- MIERDA!!!! - grito tai

- por un momento os engañe...verdad niños elegidos? - dijo el bakemon que se hacia pasar por gennai

- eres digimon muerto - dijo Black gatomon tirandose encima de el, le consiguio arañar solo, gennai se movia rapido

- ipmon, da todo lo tuyo - dijo light

- si light - ipmon empezo a crear fuego y a lanzarlo contra el bakemon, pero este lo esquivaba, agumon lanzo su llama bebe, pero este bakemon era duro de roer

- estupidos niñitos, mi plan ha salido como queria muajajajaj - saludar a satan de mi parte, bye bye - dijo el bakemon

- TODO EL MUNDO AL SUELO - grito Blackgatomon que por sus oidos ya habia escuchado algo, de repente una fuerte explosion se escucho en el lugar

En el inframundo un dia antes.....

Satan estaba dolido, momentos antes se habia enterado que los estupidos niños elegidos habian viajado al mundo digital, ahora tenia que ser mas rapido que ellos, por suerte logro eliminar a gennai mucho antes

**..................Flashback...................**

_Gennai acababa de terminar de contactar con izzy, estaba nervioso, la unica salida que le quedaban a los niños elegidos era la de regresar al mundo digital, alli tendrian mas calma para pensar y mas rapidez para actuar, el digimundo era su territorio_

_- leomon - dijo el viejo a su fiel sirviente - necesito que vayas a las ruinas de centauromon y vuelvas a investigar algo, necesito saber si esto fue predecido o no_

_- claro señor gennai, partire de inmediato - dijo el leon haciendo una reverencia_

_- leomon....buena suerte....antes que nada....gracias por todo amigo mio - dijo el señor gennai con el corazon, leomon sospecho algo pero decidio obedecerle y partir - TU ERES EL UNICO CAPAZ DE AYUDARLES, RECUERDALO - le grito por la lejania, el leon lo escucho y siguio su rumbo hacia las ruinas._

_Despues de mandar a leomon que investigara se sento en su mesa cogio su taza de te y le pego un sorbo_

_- vamos satan, se que estas aqui, para mi es un honor que vengas a eliminarme personalmente - dijo el viejo aun dandole un sorbo a su taza - o deveria de llamarte satanmon? - sonrio_

_- maldito viejo siempre tan sonriente hasta en tus ultimos segundos de vida - dijo satanmon apareciendo frente a el_

_- la vida es algo maravillosa, llevo muchos años viviendo, algun dia tendria que llegar mi fin - dijo gennai dejando la taza de te_

_- porque enviastes a leomon a que investigara si ya lo hicistes tu antes? - pregunto satanmon_

_- porque el es el unico que puede ayudar a los niños a que te destruyan - dijo gennai luego rio - tu plan era bueno satan, pero....¿porque utilizastes a light? eso es la unica pregunta que sigo pensando la respuesta_

_- no te quemes la cabeza viejo asqueroso, yo te la respondere como ultimo deseo que te doy antes de que te mate, facil, porque su madre me le asigno como un pago ante el favor de salvarle de su enfermedad antes de que naciera - gennai se quedo mudo - asi es, hizo un pacto conmigo, yo tomaria a light a los 3 años de su nacimiento si a cambio le salvo de su enfermedad - satanmon rio - pero la muy bruja no me lo dio a los 3 años, si no que lo escondio con un conjuro raro, no pude localizarle hasta el dia 4 de agosto de 1999 donde toda su ira y su rabia exploto haciendo que el conjuro se rompiera, alli le pille._

_- maldito, zae sabia que su hijo era un elegido, LIGHT YAGAMI NO ES EL PORTADOR DEL EMBLEMA DE LA OSCURIDAD - dijo gennai con rabia_

_- asi es viejo, light yagami es el portador del emblema del destino, su madre lo sabia, sabia que su hijo era un don de los dioses, por eso intento protegerlo cuando se dio cuenta de que habia echo un pacto conmigo, pero la muy idiota no se protegio asi misma_

_- zoe y takuya no murieron en un accidente de coche....los matastes tu....verdad? - pregunto gennai lleno de dolor_

_- asi es...yo les mate muahahahhaha - satan se levanto de la mesa y atraveso el cuerpo de gennai - llego tu hora viejo, despidete de este mundo _

_Gennai se transformo en datos pero con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, tenia esperanzas de que los elegidos triunfaran_

**......Fin flashback........**

Satan sonrio con alegria, no todo estaba perdido para el, recordo otro suceso despues de la muerte de gennai

**.........Flashback.............**

_Satan estaba complacido, habia acabado con gennai, su peor enemigo, se lo habia dejado facil, el tenia miedo de enviar a sus perros a por el, jamas penso que gennai se lo dejara en bandeja_

_- estupido viejo -dijo, luego llamo a un bakemon - combiertete en ese viejo asqueroso y engaña a los niños elegidos_

_- a sus ordenes amo - inmediatamente el bakemon paso a ser el viejo gennai_

_- excelente, ahora toca la parte mas dificil de este plan - satan desaparecio de la casa en forma de llama y aparecio en otro lugar mas oscuro y custodiado por un Kerpymon_

_- quien eres tu? - pregunto el digimon_

_- alguien que te va a matar - dijo satan despues de enviarle una gran llama de fuego_

_- estupido - dijo Kerpymon, luego contra ataco, satan no se esperaba eso_

_- con que esas tenemos eee, Rain Hell - de repente una lluvia de fuego callo sobre el digimon que se desintegro en el acto - estupido._

_Satan avanzo hacia unas puertas grandes, las abrio sin permiso ninguno, se encontro una especie de portal hacia otra dimension, sin miramientos lanzo una gran bola de fuego al portal reventandolo en mil pedazos. Unas risas se empezaron a escuchar_

_- gracias por habernos liberado - dijo una voz _

_- si, con tu ayuda por fin somos libres - hablo otra voz mas grave_

_- te serviremos fielmente -una sombra aparecio enfrente de satan haciendo una reverencia_

_- os necesito - dijo satan - podeis trabajar para mi?_

_- que tan dificil es para que allas llamado a los Dark Masters? - dijo un payaso apareciendo en escena_

_- los malditos niños elegidos - dijo satan, todos pusieron caras de venganza_

_- consideralo echo, en el mundo oscuro pudimos ampliar nuestros poderes, esos 8 niñitos no tendran oportunidad ninguna_

_- no son 8 piedmon, son 2, mas otros dos que son de suma importancia - dijo satan_

_- por curiosidad...que tan importantes son? - pregunto puppetmon_

_- son los dos angeles del destino - dijo satan, los Dark Masters se exaltaron_

_- la profecia.... - susurro piedmon_

_- y quienes son los dos que quedan de pie en el grupito de niñitos? - hablo metal seadramon_

_- conocimiento y valor - dijo satan_

_- maldito taichi, tiene mas vidas que un gato - grito piedmon_

_- ahora mismo deven de haber llegado a la casa de gennai, no os preocupeis de ese viejo me encargado yo personalmente_

_- tengo una idea - dijo el unico dark masters que aun no habia hablado - dejenmelo a mi - todos se miraron y asintieron_

_- esta bien machinedramon...te lo dejo ati - dijo satanmon_

**....Fin flashback.......**

Satan empezo a reirse a carcajada limpia, sabia que ya no tendria ningun problema, por una bola de cristal acababa de ver como la casa de gennai habia saltado por los aires y no se veia ningun niño elegido por medio..satan habia triunfado

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno las cosas siguen retorcidas...gennai a muerto, pero alegre...porque sera?**

**los elegidos de verdad estan muerto?**

**habra un mañana para el mundo?**

**eso lo veremos en el proximo episodio^^**

**dejar reviews, siempre viene bien animos n.n**

**gracias por leer**

**ja na^^**

**Atte: kibou91hikari**


	9. capitulo 9 el juego de puppetmon

**Ola a todos!!!, jaja, veo que todos habeis quedado intrigados mmm eso es bueno, significa que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo XD**

**bueno como me siento inspirado les traigo otro episodio de digimon**

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, escribo sin animo de lucro y para diversion**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 9: El juego de puppetmon y la venganza de Minos**

Oscuridad, de nuevo esa sensacion, por suerte estamos todos bien, abro los ojos y lo compruebo, todo en orden, todos estamos a salvo gracias a una persona, la miro...no lo podia creer, ella nos salvo, sonrie para todos, mi primo la abraza con mucha fuerza, izzy se alegra, aliss y yo quedamos un poco al margen, luego se acerca a mi y me abraza, correspondo a ese abrazo. Estamos en una especie de subterraneo, cuando ese bakemon empezo a despedirse de nosotros black gatomon grito que nos echaramos al suelo, pero una sombra abrio desde fuera una especie de trampilla saliendo, sin previo aviso nos grito que entraramos, todos entramos de golpe, luego ella salto cerrandola y escuchamos una explosion, empezamos a correr por el derrumbe y el fuego escaleras a bajo,hasta que llegamos a este subterraneo

- estas bien light? - pregunto la castaña a su primo

- si gracias kari...pero...como as podido escapar? - pregunto confundido, todos se preguntaron lo mismo

- vereis.... - empezo a hablar pero gatomon su digimon la corta

- kari tenemos que salir de aqui - dijo ella preocupada

- si es verdad, machinedramon volvera a atacar - dijo kari

- as dicho...MACHINEDRAMON!!!! - grito tai, izzy ya se esperaba lo peor

- veo que satan los a liberado de su prision - suspiro el pelinegro - devemos ir precavidos ahora chicos...parece ser que an vuelto los Dark Masters

- mierda!!! - grito tai, agumon le tranquilizo

- no te preocupes tai, les volveremos a venzer y esta vez para siempre - hablo agumon dando animos al lider de los elegidos

- perdonad....que tan fuertes son esos Dark Masters? - pregunto aliss

- son muy fuertes, en el pasado nos dieron muchos problemas - dijo izzy

- chicos, tenemos que salir de aqui - volvio a decir gatomon

- si,yo tambien lo oigo - dijo la gata negra

- que oyes gati? - pregunto aliss

- CORRAMOS!!!!! - grito gatomon, todos al escuchar el grito empezaron a correr guiados por la castaña.

Yo me quedo un poco regazado del grupo, me fijo que aliss no puede correr bien, los escombros se nos echaba encima, tai grito a su hermana que si quedaba mucho, tentomon y agumon se dedicaban a atacar a los escombros grandes para que no nos cayeran, los dos gatomones tambien intentaban ayudar. Aliss se cae al suelo quejandose de su pie, el grupo sigue sin nosotros sin darse cuenta.

- golpe de gato - se escucha, parte de los escombros son destruidos

- estas bien aliss? - la pregunto light

- si, solo me e torcido el tobillo - se quejaba la chica, light la cargo a hombros y empezo de nuevo a correr con cuidado, las dos gatas tanto la negra como la blanca se dedicaban de despejarles el paso

Al fin vi una luz mas potente, me dirigi a ella y observamos la salida, una especie de tunel no muy ancho estaba abierto, meto a aliss primero y luego entro yo,las dos gatas entran despues.

Kari estaba exausta de correr, tai y izzy se notaban algo cansados, aliss se quejaba de su dolor de pie

- estais todos bien? - pregunto el lider, todos asintieron como podian

- aqui nos encontrara, devemos movernos a un lugar seguro - dijo gatomon

- esperad, aliss se a dañado - dijo light, izzy se acerco y la miro el pie

- parece un esguince de tobillo, si estuviera joe.... - kari y tai agacharon la cabeza - pero con no forzarlo mucho se te curara...light puedes cargarla? - pregunto, light asintio y la volvio a cargar

- lo siento light - se disculpo aliss, light la sonrio

- no pasa nada, ademas no pesas mucho

- bien sigamos, conozco un lugar seguro - dijo gatomon, inmediatamente todos la siguieron por un bosque no muy profundo

El camino se me hizo pesado, no porque cargara a Aliss, sino porque siempre era el mismo panorama, la misma vegetacion y siempre igual. Ya arto de siempre ver lo mismo grite

- SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO - grito light, todos se pararon

- como as dicho? - pregunto tai

- no lo ves?, hemos pasado por este arbol creo que unas 40 veces - gatomon empezo a asustarse, tai y izzy se miraron, agumon dijo la respuesta

- hemos vuelto a caer en una trampa, hay que salir de este bosque - dijo agumon, todos empezaron a correr, light tropezo con una rama, todos los demas siguieron sin el sin darse cuenta

- estas bien? - pregunto aliss a light, esta se bajo de el y con dolor en el tobillo le ayudo a levantarse

- nos estamos atrasando - dijo blackgatomon, ipmon grito a los demas pero por arte de magia desaparecieron

- que es lo que a sucedido? - pregunto aliss, pero desaparecio ante la vista de todos

- ALISS!!!! - grito light, ipmon tambien desaparecio - IPMON!!!! - de repente light se vio solo - DONDE ESTAIS!!! - grito, pero lo unico que escucho es un profundo eco.

Tai y los demas pararon en seco, miraron para atras y vieron que no estaba light ni aliss ni sus digimones

- donde estan? - pregunto tai, arto de todo golpeo un arbol con fuerza - COMO HEMOS PODIDO CAER EN LA MISMA TRAMPA DOS VECES!!!! - grito con furia

- TAI CUIDADO!!!! - grito izzy, el arbol que habia pegado tai era un woodmon salvaje

- arghhhwaarrrrrgrrrr - gritaba con furia el tronco digimon

- golpe de gato - ataco gatomon al arbol

- llama bebe - ataco agumon, el tronco se desintegro

- bien echo chicos - felicito tentomon

- kari...KARI!!!! - grito tai al no verla

- izzy juntate a mi - dijo tentomon pero izzy tampoco estaba

- MIERDAAA!!!! - se volvio a quejar tai

- tai, tentomon tampoco esta - dijo agumon, de repente tai y agumon se quedaron solos

En el inframundo no se paraban de escuchar las risas, una especie de marioneta estaba sentado en postura de indio en el suelo mientras tocaba unas clases de muñecos y las cambiaba de un lugar a otro por toda una especie de maqueta de un bosque

- esto es muy divertido - decia mientras reia

- siii, pero mas divertido es si los matas de una vez no creees? - pregunto el payaso - se te van a volver a escapar

- esos malditos elegidos tienen mas vidas que un gato - dijo metal seadramon

- lo siento amo satanmon, se me escaparon - se excuso una especie de robot tanque con voz robotica

- ES SATAN, NO SATANMON - grito satan, odiaba cuando lo llamaban por su verdadero nombre - y tu pinkimon ni se te ocurra matarles, traeles aqui ahora mismo - ordeno satan

- es puppetmon no pinkymon - se quejo la marioneta digimon - y no tengo suficientes poderes como para traerles, te los puedo dejar lo mas cerca de algun esbirro tuyo

- esta bien..dejales a todos aqui - dijo satan señalando un lugar de la marioneta - Minos se ocupara, o eso espero muajajjaaja

De repente todos se juntaron en un mismo sitio, delante de ellos habia una cabaña, no parecia muy abandonada

- KARI!!! - se alegro tai de volver a verla

- hermano...tranquilo estoy bien - sonrio la castaña

- aliss, estas bien? - pregunto light

- si tranquilo, ya no me duele mucho - sonrio la chica

- mirad chicos...una cabaña - dijo black gatomon - gatomon y yo iremos a investigar, el resto que se quede mientras tanto fuera

- ten cuidado gati - dijo aliss

- tranquila aliss, son fuertes - dijo la castaña a su amiga

- si...lo se - sonrio aliss

Dentro de la cabaña las dos felinas pudieron ver a un hombre de estatura media sentado en una silla cerca de una mesa leyendo el periodico, en la mesa habia restos de migas de pan y un vaso vacio

- quien eres tu? - pregunto la gata negra en guardia

- aaa...os esperaba... - dijo una voz que provenia de ese hombre

- quien eres? - pregunto esta vez la gata blanca, pero esta estaba mas tranquila que la oscura

- quien sea ahora no es de importancia - el hombre se dejo ver por el periodico, las dos gatas pudieron ver a un hombre de capa azul oscura con el gorro puesto sin que se le viera la cara - aunque me conocen por minos - el hombre lanzo una onda de viento con su mano haciendo salir volando contra la ventana a las dos gatas y callendo cerca de sus respectivas protegidas

- GATOMON!!!! - grito kari, agumon y los demas se pusieron en guardia

- GATI!!!!! - grito aliss, light apreto su puño con fuerza, solo conocia a un siervo de satan que controlara el viento...y ese era minos

- vaya light - dijo el hombre saliendo tranquilamente por la puerta - no esperaba que vinieras a hacerme una visita

- minos - light puso una media sonrisa - veo que aun sigues lamiendole el culo a satan

- vamos light...que la envidia es muy mala - dijo minos, luego rio - te ves patetico al lado de estos insignificantes humanos

- y tu te ves patetico con la misma gabardina y siendo un perrito faldero de satan, IPMON ATACALE - dijo light, ipmon de inmediato empezo a lanzarle bolas de fuego

- estupido - rio minos parandolas sin sudar gota - te recuerdo que te enfrentas a mi, IDIOTA!!!! - de sus manos creo una fuerte corriente que arrastro a los demas elegidos lejos de alli - ahora tu batalla es connmigo light, me da igual lo que me aya mandado satan, pero jamas te perdonare que nos ayas traicionado - minos se quito la gabardina, dejo a relucir su apariencia de demonio, del resto de los hermanos el era azul oscuro y no tenia garras - moriras ahora mismo light yagami

- como quieras - sonrio light - ipmon confio en ti

- dejamelo a mi light, es hora de que veais mi verdadera apariencia - dijo ipmon mientras inexplicablemente comenzaba a brillar

Mientras lejos de la batalla, el resto de elegidos habia caido cerca de un camino lejos del bosque de puppetmon y donde se iba a producir la batalla

- estais bien niños? - pregunto un leon al resto de niños

- leomon? - se preguntaron izzy tai y kari


	10. capitulo 10 la furia de beelzemon

**Ola de nuevo, aqui va otro capitulo, ahora que estoy de vacaciones me dedicare a escribirlos seguidos si veo que tengo ganas e imaginacion^^**

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, escribo sin animo de lucro los personajes pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo**

**disfruten de este nuevo capitulo^^**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 10: La furia de beelzemon**

Leomon se habia encontrado a Izzy tai kari y aliss cayendo desde el cielo, por suerte calleron en hierba blanda, Leomon anonodado por lo que vio fue a preguntar

- niños elegidos - dijo el leon digimon

- leomon? - preguntaron los elegidos, excepto aliss que no lo conocia

- ese es leomon, un noble y sabio digimon - dijo blackgatomon a aliss, esta exclamo emocionada

- se le ve muy robusto y fuerte - dijo aliss, el leon se sintio alagado

- bueno niños..explicarme, ¿habeis hablado ya con el señor gennai? - pregunto el leon, los niños bajaron la cabeza y pusieron muecas de tristeza, los digimones imitaron a sus protegidos - paso algo niños? - pregunto leomon preocupado

- Veras.....eto....leomon....gennai.......muerto - dijo el lider de los elegidos tristemente - no pudimos evitarlo, cuando llegamos nos encontramos con un bakemon disfrazado de el, luego nos atacaron y si no fuera por kari hubieramos muerto, gennai esta muerto - se puso a llorar tai de impotencia

- gennai....esta....muerto - intentaba asimilar las palabras leomon - gennai....viejo amigo...tu...tu...no puede ser - leomon no se lo creia - NO PUEDE SER!!!!! - rugio el leon con toda su fuerza, todos los pajaros que habitaban a la cercania salieron volando

- lo sentimos leomon - dijo aliss - lo sentimos de veras

- no es vuestra culpa chicos - se tranquilizo el leon - gennai lo sabia de antemano, ahora entiendo sus palabras - el leon se agacho de rodillas y guardo 1 min de silencio, el resto los imito - Bien chicos, ahora teneis una mision, recordad, teneis que llegar al palacio de lucemon antes de mañana, teneis 18 horas asi que ya podeis correr, alli tendreis que derrotar a lucemon y sus esbirros, rescatar a vuestros amigos y matar a un digimon de nivel ultracampeon mas fuerte que el propio Omnimon, asi que ya sabeis, yo os acompañare durante un cacho, es mi dever

- pero leomon.... - intento hablarle izzy, pero este le corto

- es mi dever izzy - dijo tanjante el digimon

- LIGHT!!! - grito aliss, el resto se dio cuenta que no estaba

- es verdad, donde esta light? - pregunto kari, tai se preocupo

- no...no se habra quedado con ese loco - dijo tai

Mientras Light estaba enfrente de Minos, ipmon habia empezado a brillar con un tono azul oscuro fuerte, se preparaba para mostrar su verdadera forma

- jaja, ahora estas jodido Minos, preparate para ver al increible Beelzemon - al decir esas palabras beelzemon estaba enfrente de Minos

- preparate, a llegado tu hora Minos - dijo beelzemon con voz parecida a un robot - Muere!!!! - se tiro beelzemon a por el, pronto comenzo un forcejeo que fue ganado por beelzemon, este le metio un rodillazo en la boca del estomago a minos, luego le cogio y le lanzo contra la cabaña - Impacto mortal!!! - disparo beelzemon su arma haciendo que la cabaña salte en pedazos - muajajjaa, soy invencible

- eso es todo tu poder? - pregunto minos saliendo entre los escombros de la cabaña - me as decepcionado beelzemon y tu tambien light - light apretaba su puño por la ira que tenia dentro de su ser - Entonces....es mi turno - dicho eso a velocidad impresionante golpeo a beelzemon en la cara mandandolo contra un arbol cercano, luego se acerco y empezo a darle puñetazos muy seguidos contra el arbol haciendo que se partiera, luego con una onda de viento lo subio hacia el cielo, alli volo y en el aire le golpeo en el estomago haciendo que callera al suelo - muajajjaja - rio minos mientras descendia, beelzemon habia dejado huella en el suelo, este estaba alli tirado dolido por la tremenda paliza que le habia propinado minos en pocos segundos - Me has decepcionado beelzemon, esperaba que me divirtieras, pero veo que no sirves para nada, sois deviles tanto tu como tu - dijo señalando a light - no se como esque satan te nombro su mano derecha, si eres devil tu y tu digimon sois deviles, y encima as osado traicionarnos - minos se acercaba cada vez mas a light, este retrocedia - que pasa light?, acaso me tienes miedo? - pregunto con una sonrisa en su cara

- no.. te temo - dijo asustado - yo no le temo a nadie - dijo ahora mas cabreado

- mirate...estas muerto de miedo - dijo minos ya cerca de su rostro, con una mano le toco la mejilla - eres devil - le dio a light con la mano abierta mandandole contra los escombros de la cabaña

- le toques - dijo beelzemon, este ya estaba de pie, con su mano se sujetaba uno de sus brazos mientras que caminaba lentamente

- aun sigues vivo? - pregunto minos - esta bien, me dejare de juegos acabare con vosotros personalmente - dijo minos juntandoles a los dos, light lloraba de coraje

- maldito - susurro entre lagrimas - no puedo morir asi....NO PUEDO MORIR ASI!!!! - grito, beelzemon observaba como light lloraba, este sintio un poder dentro de si arder

- que pasa beelzemon, acaso quieres decir algo? - pregunto minos cuando vio a beelzemon levantarse

- acabare...contigo - dijo beelzemon - no perdonare que hayas dañado a light

- no te rindas beelzemon.....NO TE RINDAS!!! - grito light, ese grito de frustacion mas el poder que tenia beelzemon guardado en su ser hizo que de nuevo volviera a brillar, dandose a conocer

- Beelzemon en modo rafaga - dijo beelzemon con dos alas saliendole - No te lo perdonare

- vaya...as vuelto a cambiar - sonrio minos

- borrare esa estupida sonrisa de tu cara - beelzemon salto hacia el, este forzejeo, de nuevo gano beelzemon, esta vez le dio fuerte en la cara luego disparo su arma a bocajarro, minos salio volando hacia el cielo, beelzemon desplegando sus alas volo para arriba - esto es por hacer llorar a light - le golpeo con fuerza en la espalda mandandole para abajo, beelzemon llego antes abajo con una increible velocidad - y esto es por....HABERME DEJADO EN RIDICULO, DOBLE DISPARO MORTAL - de su mano-escopeta salio una onda de energia poderosa que le desintegro en el aire - hemos ganado - dijo beelzemon callendo al suelo y siendo de nuevo ipmon

- ip..mon - susurro light cerca de el - gracias...amigo

De nuevo con lemon y el resto.......

- asi que los amos oscuros han vuelto - dijo leomon, izzy le habia puesto a corriente de todo - kari...como escapastes de la tierra? - pregunto leomon, el resto se alegro de que saliera el tema

- bueno...veras...despues de que tk se sacrificara por mi.......

**........Flashback..............**

_Hikari habia salido de casa de takeru corriendo, noto como Ragnael no la seguia asi que paro un segundo a descansar_

_- no puedo estar siempre dejando que los demas se sacrifiquen por mi - dijo kari con el resto empapado de lagrimas, acababa de perder a su novio y todo porque se consideraba devil_

_Despues del descanso siguio corriendo llegando a la primaria de Odaiba el lugar donde habian quedado para viajar al digimundo. Se salto la valla ya que era verano y encima de noche, entro por una de las puertas de emergencia que siempre estan abiertas, subio por unas escaleras y llegando al aula de informatica escucho golpes dentro de la habitacion, se asomo y vio como sora era convertida a datos y transferida a la daga_

_- sora!!!! - grito en su interior_

_- ahora tu conocimiento!!!! - grito ragnael, pero kari no lo soporto y en un estado de ira cogio un jarron cercano y se lo lanzo a ragnael_

_- kari!!!! - grito su hermano_

_- marchaos ahora, yo lo distraere - dijo kari con valor_

_- no kari...no - pero tai ya se habia ido, light se habia encargado de ello, ahora ella estaba sola, cogio el dispositivo e intento seguirle pero ragnael la cogio del cuello_

_- maldita mocosa, no te perdonare esto - la apreto con fuerza hasta el punto de casi ahogarla, ella toco sin darse cuenta unos botones del teclado haciendo que cambiara la puerta del lugar, justo en el lugar donde gatomon se encontraba descansando de haber estado espiando los planes de satanmon, por orden de gennai , los angeles de esperanza y luz deverian de espiar al enemigo._

_- argh..gha.......o... - intentaba hablar kari pero ragnael la estaba apretando cada vez mas_

_- KARI!!!!!!!! - grito la gata, el dispositivo de kari brillo y la televisora cercana por donde gatomon habia visto a kari la trajo hasta la sala, gatomon sin pensarselo ataco a ragnael con dureza_

_- maldito!!!! - grito ragnael_

_- diras maldita - dijo gatomon - kari hazme digievolucionar_

_- - dijo kari dolida, en un momento la sala se vio de luz y gatomon superdigievoluciono a angewomon_

_- no...no puede ser - dijo ragnael al ver al angel femenino_

_- ragnael, casi matas a mi protegida, y seguro que tu has sido quien se a llevado a mi patamon - dijo angewomon_

_- mi? - cuestiono kari, ragnael sonrio_

_- si te refieres al digimon de ese humano de esperanza asi es, e sido yo que me aras? - pregunto divertido, angewomon exploto en ira y el dispositivo de kari brillo aun mas, de un momento para otro la jabalina del eden convirtio a ragnael en unos insignificantes datos_

_- gatomon estas bien? - pregunto kari_

_- si kari, venga vamonos - juntas viajaron al digimundo_

_Cuando kari piso el digimundo se alegro de una manera, pero por otra vio como estaba ese mundo que antes era de paz_

_- esta todo lleno de oscuridad - dijo la portadora de la luz_

_- si - se entristecio gatomon_

_- que es eso de mi patamon? - pregunto kari divertida_

_- n..nada - dijo gatomon dandose la vuelta, por un lado estaba vergonzosa, pero por otro triste, kari se dio cuenta y la abrazo _

_- yo tambien le echo de menos - dijo kari refiriendose al rubio ojiazul portador de la esperanza - pero si nos quedamos lamentandonos nunca les rescataremos - dijo tanjante kari_

_- tienes razon amiga - sonrio gatomon_

_Luego gatomon subio a kari a un arbol, unos bakemons paseaban por alli asi que se escondieron_

_- lo as oido, machinedraon atacara la casa de gennai - dijo un bakemon_

_- corren rumores que los elegidos estan ahi, mataran dos pajaros de un tiro - rio el bakemon_

_- golpe de gata!!!, arañazo de gata!!! - los dos bakemons quedaron en datos - hay que avisarles kari!!!!_

_- si - afirmo la chica y empezo a correr hacia una pared de montaña con un agujero_

_- este tunel conecta al sotano de la casa de gennai, recuerda que es subterranea_

_- tienes razon, vamos gatomon, corramos - tanto como la gata como la chica empezaron a correr por ese tunel, hasta que oyeron unas voces_

_- "saluden a satan de mi parte, bye, bye" - kari abrio la trampilla rapidamente, vio a los chicos y arrastro a light a dentro, el resto les siguieron de un salto, luego cerro la trampilla y saltaron al suelo_

**....FIN FLASHBACK.....**

- y eso es lo que paso - dijo kari

- vaya...eres...magnifica - sonrio aliss

- no es para tanto - rio kari

- bueno chicos encontremos a su amigo, ese light es mas importante de lo que vostros os imaginais - suspiro leomon

- esta bien, iremos a esa cabaña de nuevo, digihuevo evolucion!!! - gatomon se transformo en nefertimon

- guauuu, que bonito....gati..tu no puedes hacer eso? - pregunto aliss, blackgatomon suspiro

- no aliss, lo siento - dijo blackgatomon

- agumon - dijo tai

- si, agumon digievoluciona en.....greymon - vamos tai, desde aqui veo la cabaña

- yo tambien - dijo nefertimon

- corramos - dijo leomon

Todos salieron corriendo hacia la cabaña, cuando llegaron se encontraron con esta destruida y con light e ipmon en el suelo inconscientes y heridos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno este ees corto, prometo tener otro para mañana como mas tardar**

**dejen reviews**

**se les agradece^^**

**Atte: kibou91hikari**


	11. capitulo 11 El descubrimiento de la verd

**Lo siento dije para mañana pero.....Ocurrieron imprevistos XD**

**pero aqui le teneis n.n**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 11: El descubrimiento de la verdad**

- Light!!!!!!!! - se escucho un grito proveniente de una chica, la chica le apoyo en sus brazos mientras observava el rostro del chico

- se recuperara - dijo leomon, este cogio a ipmon en brazos - devemos avanzar chicos, no nos queda tiempo

- tendremos que descansar - dijo el lider - light esta herido y ipmon tambien

- os queda poco tiempo, si satan logra completarse el digimundo estara acabado - dijo leomon desesperado

- ...estoy bien...tranquilo tai - dijo devilmente el chico mientras abria los ojos, nada mas abrirlo se encontro con unos ojos azules brillantes y un pelo color plata que tanto le habia llamado la atencion, la chica inmediatamente se sonrojo y light sonrio - estoy bien de verdad - aparto a la chica con cuidado y por su misma fuerza se levanto

- pero light te ves mal - dijo kari, light nego

- estoy bien prima, ademas me necesitais, asi que vamonos -

light dio dos pasos y inmediatamente callo al suelo, tai se acerco a el pero no le dejo que le ayudara, de nuevo y enfrente de todos se levanto y comenzo a andar, todos estaban maravillados, light se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo que habia sido dañado cuando se estrello contra los escombros de la cabaña, sangraba su frente y se le notaba muy devil, ipmon seguia en los brazos de leomon.

- vamos muy retrasados - se quejaba leomon, light estaba en sus brazos ya que la tercera vez que callo perdio el conocimiento

Los niños estaban atravesando un desierto muy caluroso, andaban muy despacio por el calor y por el cansancio, leomon era el que marcaba el ritmo

- vas muy deprisa leomon - se quejaba tai que tenia que cargar a izzy ya que este no aguantaba el ritmo

- daos prisa solo quedan 14 horas - dijo el leon

mucho - dijo blackgatomon, de repente callo, gatomon la ayudo

- vamos amiga ,animo - animo gatomon

- no puedo mas - kari callo al suelo

- tampoco - tai tambien callo, izzy lo hizo con el

- yo.....aun puedo - decia aliss, aunque las condiciones eran desfavorables aliss siguio caminando, pero solo dio dos pasos antes de caer

- mierda - se quejo leomon , el tambien estaba cansado - solo queda cruzar este desierto luego un bosque que no estan duro y ya estariamos en la montaña, solo quedaria escalarla y alli esta el castillo - penso el digimon

- Necesitas ayuda? - se escucho una voz tras el

- cerberusmon - susurro al ver al perro gigante mitad leon

El digimon cargo a sus amigos a su espalda y a mucha velocidad atravesaron el duro desierto, llegaron a los comienzos del bosque, lo atravesaron tambien muy rapido, pero el digimon mega se veia muy cansado asi que descansaron en un lago fresquito, leomon los tiro al agua e inmediatamente despertaron todos

- AHHHHH - gritaron todos excepto light que leomon lo dejo en la orilla y le echo agua por encima para que se refrescara, obviamente seguia muy devil

- leomon - dijo tai ya mas recuperado - nos as salvado, muchas gracias

- yo no e sido - de inmediato los niños vieron a ese perro mitad leon - fue el, cerberusmon

- bueno niños mi trabajo aqui ya a terminado, leomon os acompañara hasta la entrada del castillo, mucha suerte - cerberusmon se fue tan rapido como llego, los niños le sonrieron a la lejania

- bien chicos descansad ya estamos cerca del castillo - dijo leomon mientras se marchaba

- a donde vas leomon? - le pregunto izzy

- voy a bucar algo de leña - dijo el digimon - vosotros mientras buscad algo para comer - señalo a tai y izzy

- esta bien - asintieron a duo

Light seguia semi inconsciente, podia escuchar lo que sucedia alrededor pero le era casi imposible abrir sus ojos, sentia como unas manos frias le recorrian el rostro figurando con las yemas de los dedos todo, se sentia lleno de energia, como si esas manos fueran pilas cargadas, inmediatamente light abrio los ojos poco a poco y pudo volver a ver esos ojos azules y ese pelo plateado que con la luz de la luna se veia incluso mas hermoso. De nuevo la chica se volvio a sonrojar al ver los ojos del chico que estaban abiertos

- lo siento si te desperte - se disculpo la chica

- , pas.a nada - dijo el chico devilmente

- aaa light, que alegria que estes mejor primo - sonrio kari a su primo que aun estaba tumbado en el suelo pero con los ojos abiertos

- yo tambien me alegro de estar mejor - dijo el chico, intento levantarse pero su brazo magullado no se lo permitio

- dejame ayudarte - pidio la chica peliplateada, inmediatamente le recargo como pudo y sin hacerle mucho daño le levanto - ¿como estas?

- algo dolido - fingio el chico una sonrisa - ¿donde esta ipmon? - las chicas señalaron el punto donde dos gatos uno de cada color le daban cuidados cerca de un tronco de arbol - veo que esta bien tratado

- si, gatomon lleva cuidadondele desde que llegamos - dijo kari

- y gati no se a separado de el - dijo aliss

- vaya, veo que hay un triangulo amoroso - sonrio light, kari rapidamente le corrigio

- te equivocas, gatomon solo quiere a patamon, ella solo esta ayudando a gati, digo a blackgatomon - corrigio kari

- no pasa nada kari, creo que suena mejor gati a su nombre real - se entristecio aliss

- te pasa algo aliss? - pregunto light, luego con su mano buena se apoyo en su hombro dandola a entender que estaba alli para lo que quisiera

- tener un digimon....ya sabeis...tipo virus....es algo malo? - pregunto, light inmediatamente contesto

- no, te equivocas, lo que cuenta es la actitud del tamer y no la del digimon, creo que si el digimon ve que el tamer es de puro corazon no se tendria que dejar consumir por la oscuridad - dijo light seguro de sus palabras

- lo dices como si supieras del tema - se escucho detras de el una voz

- hermano, que habeis traido para comer? - pregunto kari, light agradecio la intervencion de su prima, luego de eso se separo del grupo que investigaba las frutas y setas que trajo izzy y tai para cenar

- light te pasa algo? - pregunto ahora aliss que vio como se separaba del grupo, light lanzo un suspiro y se recosto en un arbol

- nada - dijo el, la chica se recosto al lado suya

- porfavor...cuentame lo que sea - pidio la chica

- esta bien - suspiro - te contare toda la verdad aliss, pero guardame el secreto vale? - ella asiente y me sonrie y yo empiezo a viajar por mi mente mientras le cuento todo mi pasado oscuro

**.......flashback.............**

_**Todos esta oscuro, abro los ojos y solo veo oscuridad, ¿porque solo veo oscuridad?, me gusta la oscuridad, siempre me a gustado, pero me inquieta ver tanta, es como si estuviera en la nada, intento andar pero no puedo andar, quiero gritar pero no puedo, a mi lado veo a un niño de unos 10 años de edad en un parque, esta mirando algo, puedo deslumbrar una columna de luz que llegaba asta el cielo, miro al cielo y veo un mundo....ya entiendo...el niño soy yo, y ese dia fue cuando vi como mi primo y mi prima se iban con sus amigos a salvar el mundo, y ami....me dejaban tirado aqui abajo, solo, empiezo a llorar, raro en mi llorar, aun no me acordaba de la ultima vez que llore. A mi lado un señor pide que le lleven, lleva en la mano un ordenador portatil, cuando ve que la columna a desaparecido se senta a mi lado, estamos en unos columpios**_

- tu tambien estas solo? - me pregunto, yo le asiento  
- asi es - le respondo aun con lagrimas en los ojos  
- se que es duro....pero ¿quieres trabajar para mi...light yagami? - ahora lo recuerdo todo, ese dia fue cuando pacte con el diablo, mi pacto con satanas  
- si . asiento, luego me fijo en como me cambio los ojos de unos azules claro a esos azules oscuros y mi mirada dulce a una mas fria  
- me llamo oikawa....un placer - me extiende la mano, yo se la doy  
- ya sabes mi nombre señor oikawa - le miro a los ojos, en ellos pude ver a alguien mas....raro....pero el me dijo  
- tranquilo....te llevare frente a mi amo light

Nos montamos en una camioneta, me dijo que mirara la pantalla del ordenador, en esta pude ver como se dibujaba la silueta virtual de una araña y de una especie de momia

- que es lo que exacctamente quieres que haga? - le pregunte  
- quiero que antes de dos años puedas ser capaz de dar vida a estos dos seres digitales - yo asenti, luego entramos en una especie de caverna, una caverna oscura con las paredes llenas de telarañas, al lado de una banqueta pude ver a un minidemonio azulado oscuro, ese era ipmon  
- ola - me saludo el  
- ola - le salude yo tambien - cuando nos dimos la mano el empezo a brillar, una luz oscura se nos hizo presente y de alli salio mi dispositivo negro con los bordes rojos, una risa maligna inundo el lugar  
- porfin el heredero de la oscuridad me viene a visitar - pude escuchar, luego vi como todos los digimones que habian alli callaron y empezaron a sentir miedo, supuse que esa voz era de alguien importante - me presentare, soy satanas - quise reirme, pero cuando vi su cuerpo me asuste tanto que juraria haberme meado encima, era un demonio rojo con dos cuernos y alas grandes, muy grandes, me dio miedo, su mirada era intimidante, ipmon se habia ocultado detras de mi incluso  
- bien light....tu instruccion acaba de empezar, tienes 2 años, ipmon te dira lo que tienes que hacer

En esos dos años desapareci del planeta por asi decirlo, estuve en el mundo de la oscuridad todo el tiempo, cogiendo fuerza, valor para todo y mucho odio hacia la humanidad, hize misiones de reconocimiento hacia mis primos y sus amigos, cree virus malignos para mandarselos, mi mayor obra de arte, diaboromon, pero mis primos supieron combatirlos bien.

**.......fin flashback.........**

Aliss estaba sin palabras, abri los ojos y mire al frente, ya se porque no habia dicho nada, delante de mi estaba tai y izzy, estos tenian una cara de querer asesinarme, kari estaba disgustada y apretaba su puño con fuerza mientras intentaba no llorar, leomon suspiro

- chicos de verdad quise contarles todo, pero...no sabia como hacerlo - dije, ellos se dieron la vuelta no sin antes insultarme

- eres de lo peor, trabajando para satanas, ya no eres mi primo - dijo tai

- no se como no pude darme cuenta antes - dijo izzy

- .. TE ODIO LIGHT - grito kari, luego se fue corriendo

Gire mi cabeza para ver a Aliss, ella estaba seria, como si se le hubiera comido la lengua el gato, tenia los ojos vidriosos y en su cara solo pude ver dolor, mucho dolor

- Aliss, yo...lo siento - dijo Light

- Light...yo......ya no se que hacer..... - dijo Aliss luego cerro los ojos y escucho en su interior las palabras que siempre le decian " Deves matar a aquel ser que pacto con el diablo solo por su soledad, asi evitaras la profecia"

- Aliss te pasa algo? - la pregunte, en su cara solo vi horror, mas que horror, tristeza, hundimiento, como si estuviera atrapada entre dos salidas - Aliss - susurre y la puse mi mano en su hombro, ella me la aparto bruscamente, se levanto muy rapido y pude ver como las lagrimas le fluian por su rostro

- alejate de mi light, porfavor - inmediatamente empezo a correr por donde lo hizo con anterioridad kari

Aliss seguia corriendo sin poder dejar de llorar, llego al final del lago donde una cascada silenciaba el ruido que hacia la chica al llorar, pudo ver como en una piedra alta cerca de alli se encontraba lo que se habia convertido en su mejor amiga, kari yagami

- lo que una se puede enterar en una noche verdad? - dijo con tristeza kari, escucho los pasos de aliss acercandose

- si - asintio aliss, luego se limpio las lagrimas - te sento mal verdad?

- nooo, que va, me senti genial al enterarme que mi primito estuvo trabajando para satan todo este tiempo y que mas de una vez nos traiciono - dijo con sarcasmo kari mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

- lo siento - se arripintio aliss

- y tu, porque lloras? - pregunto kari - solo le conoces desde hace pocos dias

- lo se - se llevo la mano al corazon - pero inconscientemente me e enamorado de el - dijo aliss con horror

- bueno, no pasa nada, el ya es bueno, nos esta ayudando y a cambiado mucho, si , en el pasado era malo, pero ahora es bueno - sonrio kari - yo tambien deveria perdonarle

- no es eso - dijo aliss, su cara seguia mostrando panico - es que es un amor que nunca podra surgir

- aliss, eres guapa y muy cariñosa, dale tiempo - volvio a sonreir kari

- NO ES ESO MALDITA SEAS, NUESTRO AMOR NUNCA FUNCIONARA PORQUE MI MISION ES ACABAR CON EL - grito aliss dejando a kari asustada y aterrada

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Siento el retraso u.u como compensacion esta noche trabajare en el proximo capitulo y mañana a mas tardar lo subo oki**

**dejen review, me encanta recibirlos^^**

**cuidaros mucho y gracias por leer**

**ja na^^**

**Atte: kibou91hikari**_**  
**_


	12. capitulo 12 arukerimon y mummymon

**Bien aqui teneis el otro capitulo, ya queda poco para el final^^**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 12: Arukerimon y Mummymon, nuestros nuevos aliados**

La noche era fria y humeda en el bosque de los mil cerezos, si, asi se llamaba el lugar donde los chicos descansaban, Leomon hacia guardia mientras controlaba el tiempo, sabia que solo quedaban 8 horas para que Satan renaciera, les daria 2 horas mas para que descansaran y luego volverian a partir. Aun intentaba asimilar la noticia de que Gennai habia muerto, para el era imposible creer eso, le parecia irreal, gennai era mas que un programa de datos, era un espia de los dioses, le costaba creer que azulogmon, su maestro le hubiera abandonado, algo en su interior le decia que estaba vivo, y que no era casualidad que cerberusmon paseara por el desierto, sino que gennai lo mando para que nos ayudara.

Leomon miro detras suya, Tai, y Izzy descansaban cerca de la hoguera, faltaban tres personas, Light, que anteriormente habia sido descubierto confesandole a Aliss que en el pasado el trabajaba para satan, bueno eso para el no era nada nuevo, el lo sabia de anterioridad, gennai se lo dijo una vez " Vigilemos a Light Yagami, se que se a echo un nuevo amigo" mas de una vez me asombro la capacidad que tenia el señor Gennai de descubrir las cosas de los elegidos, es como si tuviera mil ojos en cada lado del mundo, por eso me cuesta creer que gennai este muerto, seguro que algo mas no encaja del todo, algo se me escapa pero sigo sin darme cuenta de que es ese algo

- leomon vamos a buscar a nuestras tamers - dijo gatomon, inmediatamente se fue por el camino donde kari y aliss se fueron, blackgatomon le siguio

- esta bien pero no tardeis - dije, luego volvi a voltear mi cabeza y ver como el portador del conocimiento y del valor seguian durmiendo

La noche se ara larga, suspire, Light se fue hacia una hora para buscar a las chicas, gatomon y blackgatomon se fueron hace unos segundos, volvi a echar un suspiro, mire para el arbol mas cercano, ipmon estaba descansando, aun no les pregunte que es lo que le hicieron para que light estuviera tan herido y ipmon tambien, pero me ago una idea, seguro que vencieron al temible Minos, el demonio del viento, en la tierra seguro que vencieron a Ragnael, el demonio del fuego, entonces solo falta Astaroth, el demonio del agua

Solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua al caer, Light no podia escuchar nada mas, pero tampoco queria escuchar mas, estaba desorientado, acababa de escuchar la confesion de Aliss, al principio le alegro saber que Aliss le queria, pero luego escucho " NO ES ESO MALDITA SEAS, NUESTRO AMOR NUNCA FUNCIONARA PORQUE MI MISION ES ACABAR CON EL " eso le asusto, preferiria que le matara satan antes que le matara la chica que mas queria, se sintio triste y por sus ojos empezaban a caer gotas saladas, se las seco rapidamente, no queria que nadie le viera llorar, era lo ultimo que queria ahora, que se creyeran que era devil. Un gatomon le saco de sus pensamientos

-Que haces aqui? - fue la pregunta fria que le hizo la pequeña felina blanca

- pensar - contesto el chico

- porque las vigilas? - pregunto ahora la felina negra

- por si venia algun enemigo - contesto sin mas el chico

- o para tenderlas una trampa no - la felina blanca se subio a su hombro y le sujeo del cuello - escuchame bien si veo que le pones una mano encima a kari o a Aliss utilizare tu lengua para limpiarme el culo me oyes

- claramente - dijo el chico con su tono de voz frio y serio, gatomon se bajo de el y se acerco a las chicas, pero solo dieron dos pasos cuando cayeron en un agujero atrapados por una red

- Bingo, jajajjjaja, pero mira lo que e pescado, si son dos gatitas - dijo una voz parecida a una mujer

- mierda - se escondio rapidamente light, por suerte aun no la habian visto, miro desde su escondite a kari y a Aliss, vio como desaparecian misteriosamente, ahora lo entendia, era todo una trampa, pero...¿donde se encontraban las chicas?, su pregunta fue rapidamente respondida por una red que estaba pegada a la altura de la cascada, alli una araña custodiaba a Aliss y Kari, que fueron presas seguramente cuando gatomon y Light discutian.

Light no tenia tiempo de correr e ir a avisarles, tenia que hacerlo solo, ademas conocia a ese digimon...fue su creacion, Arukerimon.

Corrio sin hacer mucho ruido hacia la cascada, tenia que estar precavido, si esta arukerimon tendria ke estar por narices su mano derecha, Mummymon. Entro dentro de la cascada y vio algo que le sorprendio, una entrada secreta. Entro por ella despacio sin hacer mucho ruido, penetro hasta el fondo donde vio una especie de luz, extrañado atraveso la luz con su mano, de repente se sintio mareado y callo al suelo desmayado

- ola light - era gennai, me hablaba ami...¿como?  
- gennai...pero como....  
- tranquilo light, e venido a enseñarte el porque no fuistes elegido antes para luchar contra el mal  
Me llevo a un sitio oscuro  
- ves esto? - me enseño una balanza - es la balanza entre el equilibrio de la luz y la oscuridad, ves como esta? - la balanza apuntaba mas hacia la oscuridad - vuestra mision y la de todo un elegido es saber equilibrarla, no vencer a mucha oscuridad y no dejar de vencerla  
- no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con la de que no fui elegido antes  
- facil light, tu mision era esa - me quede desconcertado - sin ti satan no hubiera llegado asta donde esta ahora, todos nacemos para algo, y tu joven portador de la oscuridad nacistes para el mal  
- las personas podemos cambiar - dije con frialdad, lo que me decia no tenia sentido ninguno  
- mas de lo que piensas joven amigo, tu nacistes para el mal, y ahora estas en el bien, por eso tu emblema a cambiado....aunque nunca cambio  
- quieres decir que tengo que ser malo otra vez?  
- no, lo que te digo es que no puedes jugar en dos bandos, tu corazon ahora esta en el bien, pero cuando vinistes al digimundo el mundo digital casi no acepta tus datos, ya que para el eres aun un virus  
- no entiendo  
- no pudistes viajar hace 4 años por que tus datos estaban corrompidos, y entonces nada mas pisar este mundo hubieras muerto  
- ya entiendo....ahora entiendo todo lo que me quieres decir - vi como la balanza cada vez apuntaba mas hacia la luz  
- ya estas preparado light, ya estas purificado tu balanza - me enseño de nuevo la balanza - esta equilibrada, ahora light tu mision es salvar a los elegidos y destruir el mal, ir al castillo de lucemon, cuando esteis alli recibireis ayuda ahora despierta y se un lider, un verdadero lider - la balanza desaparecio y aparecio otra valanza, esta estaba mucho mas rigida por la oscuridad - esta es la del digimundo, la otra era la tuya,

- pero entonces si no soy oscuro....cual es mi verdadero ser?

- tu joven light, eres el encargado de vencer a la oscuridad, eres el destino de este mundo, tu emblema es el del destino

- y porque aliss necesita vencerme?

- porque en las ruinas de centauromon encontre una profecia que decia asi " Cuando la oscuridad reine en el digimundo, la sangre del elegido por el mal tendra que ser derramada, el que pacto con el diablo por soledad devera ser sacrificado y asi un nuevo guerrero acabara con el mal"

- entonces.....

- no te preocupes light, tu sigue haciendo tu trabajo, encontraras todas las respuestas muy pronto, ahora despierta light, despierta y salvales

El chico comenzo a abrir sus ojos pesadamente, se toco la cabeza y vio como la tenia un poco dañada, se levanto perezosamente y miro donde antes habia una luz, ahora habia un tunel, lo atraveso con cuidado y llego a donde habia una cueva, alli sentada vio a sus dos creaciones Arukerimon y Mummymon

- ehhh Mummymon, traeme un te caliente vamos mueve tu culo asqueroso - pedia una señora pelo blanco y traje rojo con un sombrero

- si ahora mismo - dijo obedeciendo un señor cara gris traje azulado con sombrero de copa

- Rapido!!!! - grito la señora

- ahora mismo Arukerimon - respondio Mummymon

Cuando Mummymon se fue a traerle el te, light aprovecho para entrar en esa pequeña fortaleza, Arukerimon estaba observando el bosque haciendo vigilancia, asi que con cuidado entro, desato las cuerdas de la telaraña y rescato a aliss y kari

- Light!!! - se sorprendio kari

- que os pensabais?, que os iba a dejar abandonadas? - sonrio light, aliss se separo un poco de el - Aliss....se cual es tu mision - dijo light, luego se acerco a ella y en un rapido movimiento la beso en los labios - estare preparado cuando lleguemos al castillo - luego se separo - ahora chicas bajemos abajo, gatomon y blackgatomon estan en un hoyo atrapadas.

Bajaron abajo por el sitio donde antes habia venido light

- Esto...Arukerimon - dijo la momia

- Que coño quieres Mummymon - contesto la araña

- creo...... - dijo la momia mirando la telaraña - que tenemos un serio problema

- QUE AS DICHO!!!!!! - le grito y le sujeto de la chaqueta - CUAL PROBLEMA??? - La momia señalo la telaraña - argh.....DONDE COÑO SE AN METIDO!!!!!!! - grito la araña, light y las chicas escucharon el grito

- nos an descubierto - dijo light corriendo mas rapido, salieron de la cascada pero antes de llegar al hoyo arukerimon y mummymon les cortaron el camino

- A donde creeis que vais niños - dijo mummymon - de aqui no se ira nadie

- oye tu - dijo light - mirame a los ojos, sabes quien soy no? - kari y aliss se extrañaron

- a...a...amo? - pregunto arukerimon

- es el amo Arukerimon, al fin le encontramos - dijo alegre mummymon abrazando a light

- si, pero dejame - se aparto light

- amo, le emos estado buscando todoo el tiempo - se arrodillo arukerimon, kari y aliss cada vez estaban mas extrañas

- bien, me alegra oir que mis subditos aun me guardan fidelidad - dijo light - arukerimon, mummymon, cambio de planes, satan nos a traicionado asi que no le agais caso, esta bien? - pregunto light, arukerimon y mummymon obedecieron - bien pues ahora hay que matar a satan, asi que estamos del lado de los buenos

- esta bien amo, haremos lo que digas - dijo mummymon

- si amo, tus deseos son ordenes para nosotros - dijo arukerimon

- bien, pues empezar con desatar a gatomon y blackgatomon - ordeno light, arukerimon los desato y los gatos volvieron con su dueñas - ahora seguirme - dijo light

Tanto como la araña y la momia, siguieron a light hasta donde estaba el resto, leomon se asusto al verlos pero luego vio que estaban del lado de light

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno me estan saliendo algo largos estos capis, bueno pero ya estamos en la recta final, en el proximo capitulo veremos cosas muy interesantes y la razon de la profecia^^**

**gracias por leer y comentar una vez mas**

**se agradece los reviews**

**cuidaros**

**ja na^^**

**Atte: kibou91hikari**


	13. capitulo 13 dos corazones unidos

**Bueno en este capitulo disfrutareis y os sorprendereis^^**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 13: Dos corazones unidos, nueva ADN Digievolucion**

Cuando Tai e Izzy despertaron se sorpendieron de ver a dos humanos o lo que ellos creian que eran humanos sentados a un lado de la hoguera

- ola - saludo mummymon amistosamente con la mano

- AHHHHHHHH - gritaron ambos mientras se abrazaban

- pasa algo Tai? - pregunto agumon soñoliento

- Izzy pasa algo? - hizo lo mismo tentomon

- o eso creo - dijo izzy

- quien eres? - se levanto tai mientras agumon se ponia a un lado de el en guardia

- tranquilos chicos - calmo la situacion arukerimon mientras movia unos palos de la hoguera avivando el fuego - somos la creacion de light - dijo la mujer, tai e izzy se miraron extrañados

- si eso es verdad - dijo mummymon

- ? - se extraño izzy

- de light? - se extraño tai

- Eso es mentira, huelo en vosotros a digimon - dijo agumon

- eso es verdad - se escucho una voz detras de ellos, los ojos de Light destellaron mientras se acercaba mas al fuego - son mis creaciones, os presento a Arukerimon - arukerimon se transformo en araña mientras saludaba - y a Mummymon - el hombre se transformo en una especie de momia con una escopeta en las manos.

Tai e izzy se quedaron sorprendidos, despues de disculparse con los nuevos preguntaron acerca de las chicas, les dijo que leomon las habia acompañado al bosque a buscar algo para desayunar, el sol se veia ya entrando por las montañas y el estomago de los niños empezaron a rugir

- que buena idea - dijo agumon

- si, yo ya tenia hambre - dijo tentomon

- tranquilos chicos, enseguida llegara el banquete - dijo Tai

- eso es verdad, yo ya lo veo - se escucho una voz al fondo, los chicos se miraron entre si - vaya light, no esperaba que me lo dejaras en bandeja, gracias por tu ayuda, ahora vete, yo me ocupo - dijo la voz

- COMO!!!! - se extrañaron izzy y tai

- amo....dijistes que ahora seriamos buenos...¿porque entonces les as traicionado? - pregunto mummymon

- callate imbecil - un rayo feroz atraveso a mummymon transformandolo en datos

- MUMMYMON!!!!!!- grito light

- nooo MUMMYMON!!!! - grito arukerimon - lo pagaras caro - arukerimon no sabia donde disparar - amo..NOS AS TRAICIONADO

- ..es mentira, no le agais caso, os confundira - dijo light

- COMO AS PODIDO A VOLVER A HACERLO - tai le metio un puñetazo haciendole sangrar - TRAIDOR

- argh..te digo que no - dijo light en el suelo cerca de la hoguera

- vamos light, que no te de verguenza admitirlo - se escucho la voz - jajajajajja - de repente alguien se dejo ver callendo cerca de ipmon - vaya, el pequeño demonio esta mal - le cogio la figura y lo lanzo contra la hoguera, pero un rayo blanco lo salvo en un instante cogiendolo en brazos, se trataba de blackgatomon, Aliss venia detras, gatomon ataco a la figura en un despiste

- golpe de gata - la figura cogio a gatomon

- insensata, con quien te creees que estas jugando!!!! - lanzo a gatomon contra kari que venia corriendo detras de leomon

- argh....quien eres? - pregunto leomon

- un contacto de light - dijo simplemente, todos le volvieron a ver con odio

- no es eso, lo digo en serio, yo no os e traicionado el miente - dijo desesperado light, pero tai le volvio a dar

- mentiroso!!! - se lanzo contra el

- te digo la verdad - dijo light forcejeando en defensa

- idiota - le golpeo Tai en la cara

- imbecil no le creas - le golpeo light

- traidor - tai se puso debajo suya

- insensato, creeme - light lo hizo ahora

- nunca - asi ambos empezaron a rodar dentro del bosque, tai le catapulto con la pierna empotrandole con un arbol - te enseñare a no traicionar a la gente

- como quieras, aunque te digo que no e traicionado a nadie - dijo light, ambos empezaron a pelear

Donde estaban los demas todos se quedaron extrañados, leomon miraba a su enemigo como leon a su presa, mientras el enemigo seguia riendo y sonriendo a todos, tenia una cara diabolica, el cuerpo delgado y azul y las manos con dos garras puntiagudas

- dejar que me presente, me llamo Astaroth, algunos ya abran escuchado hablar de mi verdad? - todos asintieron, excepto leomon que seguia observando todo movimiento - vamos gatito, no me mires asi - de repente de la mano de astaroth salio una bola de agua a gran velocidad impactando directamente a leomon mandandolo volar hasta la hoguera - jajajaja, esa agua es especial, viene del rio de los muertos, es agua acida - el leon empezo a sentir su cuerpo ardiendo

- maldito - dijo el leon, de repente brillo y se transformo en un digimon nuevo

- a digievolucionado - dijo Aliss sorprendida

- asi es, el puede hacerlo gracias a tai - dijo izzy

- tai - susurro kari

Los chicos seguian dandose fuerte, tai recibia y devolvia, light no se dejaba vencer, convenceria a su primo que el no habia echo nada malo

- porque no lo entiendes tai, yo no os e traicionado - decia light en el suelo, se volvi a levantar y se puso en guardia - NO OS E TRAICIONADO!!! - grito light

- ESO LO SE!!!! - grito tai, ahora su rostro era triste pero enfurecido - ESO NO ME IMPORTA EN ABSOLUTO, AHORA NO LUCHO POR ESO, LUCHO POR TODO EL SUFRIMIENTO QUE LE CAUSASTES A MI MADRE CUANDO TE FUISTES!!!!!! - tai le lanzo un tremendo golpe a light en la boca del estomago haciendole encogerse y escupir sangre - mi madre a estado llorando casi 1 año entero, todas las noches, esperando en el pasillo a que volvieras, eso me dolia mas que el golpe que te acabo de dar - dijo tai con la mirada perdida y con su puño aun incrustado en el abdomen de light

- - dijo devilmente light - l.o .......veras... era... intencion - light cayo al suelo sujetandose su abdomen - ...fui un imbecil

Leomon habia vuelto a digievolucionar, ahora frente a al temible astaroth se encontraba saberleomon, un digimon cuerpo de leon amarillo y con dos dientes de sable saliendole por la boca

- pagaras por lo que as echo - dijo saberlemon atacandole, ahora forcejeaban ambos digimones

- que te lo crees tu - dijo astaroth, de pronto desaparecio en agua y aparecio por detras golpeando al digimon, saberleomon lo paro con su boca - argh..maldito no me muerdas - tiro astaroth al digimon lejos

- ipmon - susurro blackgatomon al verle de pie y un poco mejor

- gracias por todo blackgatomon - dijo ipmon

- gatomon ayuda a saberleomon - dijo kari

- esta bien, gatomon superdigievoluciona en......Angewomon - un angel precioso crecio en el cielo - suelta a saberleomon maldito, flecha celestial

- ja, no me agas reir - dijo astaroth parando la flecha - mil años de vapor - angewomon se vio atrapada dentro de un cristal con agua

- Angewomon!!!!!!! - grito kari al verla tan apurada

- no te preocupes preciosa, tu digimon morira en breves minutos - dijo astaroth - ahora tu saberleomon

- dientes de sable - saberleomon atraveso al digimon de un lado a otro, luego se convirtio en leomon - argh...maldito - dijo saberleomon cayendo al suelo - esto creo que se considera un empate.....adios niños....salvar el digimundo...con...confio...en...vosotros - los datos de leomon volaron hacia el cielo perdiendose en un bonito y sangriento amanecer

- NOOOOO LEOMON!!!!!!! - el dispositivo de kari empezo a brillar

- LEOMON!!!!!- lloraba aliss - tu...no as podido mori....no - el dispositivo de aliss empezo a brillar

- que es lo que pasa? - se pregunto izzy mientras miraba la situacion, angewomon salio de la jaula, blackgatomon estaba digievolucionando, pero no se convirtio en lo que todos esperaban, sino que se convirtio en un ser con alas a los lados blancas y con alas a los lados negras, se convirtio en lady lucemon

- lucemon - dijo aliss

- se an fusionado - dijo kari mirando como angewomon se habia fusionado con blackgatomon - increible

- ADN Digievolucion? - se pregunto izzy

- asi deve de ser - sonrio kari, pero la sonrisa se le borro al escuchar de nuevo esa voz - jajaja, que iluso este leomon, que pena que se alla ido tan rapido no chicas? - volvio a reir y se volvio a presentar

- maldito te borrare esa sonrisa - dijo lady lucemon

- estoy esperando...como se diria....las damas primero - reto astaroth

- TE MATARE!!!!! - grito ladylucemon mientras se tiraba a por el

- guaaa, la gatita tiene garras, muajaj - reia astaroth mientras la paraba todos los golpes, pero extrañamente lady lucemon tambien reia - de que te ries estupida

- mira detras de ti - sonrio lady lucemon

- ...solo pido...que me perdones - dijo light, su rostro estaba triste, tai pudo ver el arrepentimiento dentro de el y como una llama de luz se encendia, light estaba empezando a soltar lagrimas de dolor

- light....yo...no podre perdonarte aun - dijo tai - pero....lo intentare - sonrio y le dio la mano, de pronto la mano sangrando de tai se junto con la ensangrentada mano de light

- " Cuando la oscuridad reine en el digimundo, la sangre del elegido por el mal tendra que ser derramada, el que pacto con el diablo por soledad devera ser sacrificado y asi un nuevo guerrero acabara con el mal" - se escucho una voz, de pronto los dispositivos de tai y de light empezaron a brillar con fuerza

- esto..ya lo senti...cuando lo hize con matt...esto...esto...esto es ADN digievolucion

- Agumon ultradigievoluciona en........wargreyomon

- ipmon superdigievoluciona en......Beelzemon modo rafaga

- pero que.... - no le dio tiempo a hablar mas ya que un cañon de energia le dio a bocajarro en el cuerpo

- es hora de tu fin, fuerza de gea - la gran bola de wargreymon tambien le dio a bocajarro desapareciendolo para siempre

- al fin le derrotamos - dijo kari - pero como es que a ocurrido todo esto? - se pregunto

- aun no lo se - sonrio aliss - pero por un momento senti tu corazon latir

- yo tambien aliss - sonrio kari

- donde estan los chicos? - se pregunto izzy, pero su respuesta fue respondida por tai y light, estoy venian a paso lento hacia ellos

- me alegro verte en esta forma wargreymon - sonrio tai, su rostro estaba seriamente dañado, sangrava por la nariz y los dos ojos lo tenia morados, se le notaba cansado, pero aun seguia en pie, light estaba igual o incluso peor, pero seguia tambien de pie y portando una semisonrisa

- bueno beelzemon, vamonos al castillo...por cierto donde esta leomon? - pregunto light

- es verdad...donde esta? - pregunto tai, los rostros tristes de sus amigos le respondieron - malditos....LE VENGARE - tai se subio encima de wargreymon, light de beelzemon, aliss y kari de ladylucemon y izzy de kabuterimon recien digievolucionado, ambos volaron hacia el castillo, les quedaba poco tiempo, asi que tendrian que dar su ultimo respiro frente al enemigo que ya les esperaba sonriente

- ya era hora elegidos, me estaba cansando - dijo un angel mitad oscuro mitad de luz sonriendo a los invitados que venian volando en sus digimones

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ok tendreis mil dudas XD**

**espero que os aya gustado, lo de ladylucemon es inventado por mi, asi que nada de copyright eee XD**

**bueno me tomare un descanso con este fic y seguire otros que llevan tiempo sin continuar**

**no tardare mucho creo, ademas a este fic le quedan 3 o 4 capitulos como mucho XD**

**cuidaros mucho, gracias por leer y por dejar review**

**se os quiere**

**bye^^**

**Atte: kibou91hikari**


	14. capitulo 14 el tamer de lucemon

**ok tome una decision, acabare con este fic que ya le queda poco y me pondre con otros despues XD esque ya tengo la idea plasmada creo**

**bueno espero que os guste el capitulo**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 14: El tamer de lucemon**

Los chicos se acercaban volando encima de sus digimones hacia el castillo , ya podian verlo, el tiempo se les estaba acabando, quedaba 1 hora escasas para que el mal renaciera, pero alguien se les puso por medio

- quien es ese? - pregunto Tai al ver a un digimon parecido al que tenia al lado pero la cabeza era de un hombre

- es lucemon - contesto wargreymon

- hermano dejarnos esta batalla a nosotras - dijo kari, aliss asintio

- sera lo mejor tai - dijo light

- esta bien, pero yo me quedo, light e izzy iros para dentro del castillo - dijo tai

- como digas - dijo izzy

Wargreymon y ladylucemon pararon en seco mientras kabuterimon y beelzemon siguieron su trayectoria hacia el castillo

- a donde creeis que vais? - pregunto el digimon con una sonrisa en la cara - no os dejare pasar!!!! - iba a atacarles cuando una fuerza de gea le paso rozando

- a la siguiente no fallare, dejales, tu batalla es con ella - dijo wargreymon

- asi es - la angel mitad oscura mitad luz sonrio - bueno guapo, acabemos cuanto antes - ladylucemon descendio y dejo a las chicas cerca de una gran piedra, wargreymon las custodiaba junto a tai, luego ascendio y se puso de frente a lucemon, unos 20m era lo que les separaba

- si asi quereis madmoiselle, acabare cuanto antes, llamas de purgatorio - ataco lucemon

- escudo de agua - se protegio la dama digimon

- interesante, no lo haces nada mal - sonrio lucemon

- tu tampoco encanto - sonrio ladylucemon

- que pena que las mas guapas tengan que morir - dijo lucemon fingiendo tristeza

- lo mismo podria decir de ti encanto, pesadilla oscura - ataco ladylucemon con una rafaga oscura

- QUE PODER!!!! - se protegio lucemon de esa temible rafaga como pudo

- como son las chicas cuando se pelean ee tai - dijo wargreymon, tai estaba con la boca abierta, kari y aliss no paraban de gritar a ladylucemon que le diera mas fuerte

- vamos ladylucemon, dale mas fuerte!!!!! - gritaba kari

- MAS FUERTE LADYLUCEMON!!!!! - gritaba aliss

- chicas....recordadme que nunca me enfade con vosotras - dijo tai

Mientras izzy y light ya estaban cerca del castillo

- el castillo es bonito no izzy - dijo kabuterimon

- si, parece ser como si estuviera echo con doble energia - dijo izzy sabiamente - comosi estuviera echo de bien y mal

- el castillo esta equilibrado por una balanza, si te das cuenta ahora es de color negro - dijo light - antes lo veiamos blanco desde lejos

- esta conectado con los sentimientos de lucemon - dijo beelzemon - ahora lucemon esta cabreado por eso lo vemos negro

- basta de chachara y entremos, mira beelzemon, por ahi ay una entrada - dijo light guiandole donde habia una avertura

Ya dentro, nada mas entrar los chicos sintieron un escalofrio recorrerle todo el cuerpo, beelzemon y kabuterimon desdigievolucionaron a tentomon y ipmon

- que os a pasado? - pregunto light extrañado

- la energia oscura que imparte el lugar no nos a dejado - dijo tentomon - es como si algo nos lo impediera

- bueno da lo mismo sigamos - dijo izzy caminando

- ni siquiera funciona los dispositivos - se quejo light

- vamoooos, es todo lo que sabes hacer - corte la rafaga lucemon con su codo - me lastimastes el brazo - dijo enseñando su rasguño - LO PAGARAS CARO ZORRA - ataco con todo su poder mandandola hacia el suelo dejando huella

- argh....ma..maldito - se levanto pesadamente ladylucemon

- VAMOS LADYLUCEMON, TU PUEDES - seguian animando las chicas

- kari, aliss, cuando digais sacamos el comodin - dijo tai esperando la señal

- naaa, se que ladylucemon lo vencera hermano - sonrio kari - no recuerdas cuando luchamos contra ladydevimon?, al final vencimos, pues se que esta vez tambien

- confio en ti kari - dijo tai, luego miro al cielo y vio como ladylucemon brillaba

- pagaras por haberme dañado mi vestido, pesadilla del eden!!!!!! - un rayo negro fusionado con otro blanco salio de una especie de jabalina que portaba ladylucemon, pero lucemon la esquivo a tiempo, el rayo dio a parar al castillo

- de donde a sacado esa jabalina? - pregunto tai extrañado

Un temblor se noto en el castillo, liight tubo que sujetarse a una de las paredes, izzy hizo lo mismo pero se recargo en lo que era una especie de puerta, con su mano derecha toco sin querer un boton oculto abriendo una de las puertas secretas del castillo

- valla cerebro con patas, veo que sirves para algo - medio sonrio light mientras entraba dentro, la habitacion secreta estaba llena de tubos grandes con sustancias liquidas, dentro de ellas habia muchas especies de digimon, tambien estaba compuesta por multitud de ordenadores y una luz escasa, en una mesa grande se podia ver informes y encima de ellos habia una cosa que le llamo la atencion a izzy y light

- UN CENICERO? - se extrañaron los dos, cerca del cenicero habia un paquete de tabaco, rapidamente se pusieron en guardia, escucharon a alguien suspirar, giraron la cabeza y detras de ellos un hombre de pelo largo y negro con un traje azul oscuro portaba en los labios un cigarro mientras medio sonreia, en su mano derecha una pistola apuntaba a los niños

- jamas crei que llegarian tan lejos niños - dijo el hombre

- - susurro light

- vaya light, jamas tampoco crei que nos hibas a traicionar, bueno, devi suponerlo - dijo oikawa mientras cogia con la mano izquierda su cigarro y se lo apartaba de la boca mientras soltaba el humo - se acabo el juego niños

- creo que la a sacado para hacer el ataque - dijo aliss

- si, pero por casi le da - dijo wargreymon

- a la siguiente le dara, VAMOS LADYLUCEMON, ACABA YA CON EL - grito kari

- maldita sea,si ese ataque me hubiera dado hubiera muerto en el acto - penso lucemon - tambien devo evitar que los ataques lleguen al castillo, o sino mi tamer correra peligro

- piensas en tu muerte lucemon? - pregunto sonriente la dama

- maldita bruja del demonio, TE MATARE, LLAMAS DEL PURGATORIO - volvio a atacar lucemon

- otra vez demasiado lento - creo de nuevo el escudo con agua

- MALDITAA!!!! - seguia con el ataque lucemon

- argh...es como si....como si hubiera aumentado el poder - se quejaba ladylucemon mientras paraba el ataque - argh..no aguantare mucho - de repente la dama asciende y evita las llamas - mi turno, pesadilla del eden!!! - de nuevo los dos rayos van hacia lucemon pero es de nuevo evitados - mierda desde tanta distancia los evitara, a la siguiente devo acercarme - penso ladylucemon

De nuevo otro temblor en el castillo, a oikawa se le cae la pistola, light aprovecha y se tira a por ella pero oikawa hace lo mismo, comienza un forcejeo brutal, oikawa lucha por apuntar a light con la pistola, pero light lucha por esquivarla y ganarse el arma, ipmon decide ayudar rapidamente, pero antes de que el pudiera hacer algo se escucha un disparo

- oikawa - susurro lucemon

- no te distraigas lucemon - advirtio la dama mientras se lanzaba contra el con su jabalina, pero inesperadamente, lucemon esquiva la jabalina y la golpea, luego se va volando a gran velocidad al castillo

- VA A POR LOS CHICOS!!!! - grito tai - wargreymon persiguele

- si tai - wargreymon salio tras lucemon pero este era mas rapido, la dama tambien salio tras el

- LIGHT!!! - grito ipmon mientras veia a light con sangre en su cuerpo

- argh...maldito - se quejo oikawa, este habia recibido el balazo en el hombro, light en un movimiento rapido le arrebato el arma y le apunto

- no te muevas - advirtio el chico con el arma - donde tienen a mis amigos

- ja ja ja ja - se reia oikawa, se llevo una mano a la chaqueta, light cargo la pistola de nuevo

- he dicho que no te muevas, las manos donde pueda verlas - advirtio el chico

- tranquilo - dijo oikawa mientras se volvia a llevar la mano buena a la chaqueta lentamente, saco un paquete de tabaco y luego el mechero, se encendio un cigarro, aspiro el humo y luego lo solto - solo queria relajarme - dijo el hombre - recibir un balazo duele

- dejate de tonterias y dime donde coño estan mis amigos - dijo de nuevo light

- dinoslo o lo pagaras - advirtio izzy

- no me hagas reir - dijo oikawa - jamas se lo dire, es mas, aunque os lo diga ya sera tarde, el amo satanmon saldra de su guarida en breves minutos, y sera vuestro fin, muahahahhaha - volvio a reir oikawa

- maldito, ipmon hazle hablar - dijo light con una media sonrisa, ipmon creo una bola de fuego y se la lanzo al pantalon quemandole

- arghh...maldito - se quejaba oikawa mientras se apagaba el fuego con una sola mano

- no querias fuego?, pues ya lo tienes - se reia light, izzy lo miraba con malos ojos

- la tortura es de cobardes - dijo izzy - no crees que ya esta sufriendo bastante por el hombro

- izzy, yo no le dispare queriendo, ademas tenemos que saber donde estan nuestros amigos - dijo light - ipmon hazlo de nuevo, esta vez en la entrepierna

- DEJA A MI TAMER - alguien entro volando por el sitio destrozando la mitad de las cosas - llamas de purgatorio - la habitacion empezo a arder, los chicos se quedaron atrapados, el señor oikawa y lucemon desaparecieron

- genial - dijo sarcasticamente light - quedan tan solo 10min y estamos aqui atrapados y no sabemos donde estan los chicos - golpeo light la mesa -

- y lo peor es que no podemos digievolucionar - dijo ipmon

- izzy que haces? - pregunto tentomon

- sacar la clave de la puerta para que podamos salir - dijo izzy - ya la tengo, venga vamonos

Los chicos salieron y nada mas salir se encontraron con los demas, pudieron ver que gatomon y blackgatomon tambien se separaron, agumon tambien lo hizo

- este lugar tiene una sensacion rara que no nos deja digievolucionar - dijo agumon

- tendremos que salir de aqui si queremos digievolucionar - dijo gatomon

- pero tenemos que encontrar a los demas y parar la transformacion de ese satan - dijo tai

- izzy no te podrias meter en algun ordenador y saber donde estan los demas metidos? - pregunto kari

- esa sala estaba llena de ordenadores pero lucemon la hizo arder....por cierto dijo algo de que dejaramos a su tamer - empezo a hablar izzy extrañado - lucemon.....oikawa.....el digimon de oikawa es lucemon?

- quien es oikawa? - pregunto tai

- un...viejo amigo - dijo light - nos lo emos encontrado, pero esta herido asi que tenemos una oportunidad

- peor tenemos que encontrar un ordenador, separemonos, izzy y tentomon se iran a buscar un ordenador, light agumon, ipmon y yo iremos tras ese oikawa, vosotras dos salir del castillo y volver a hacer el ADN digievolucion, lo necesitaremos

Rapidamente se pusieron a formar el plan, pero no contaban con un factor sorpresa

- muajajjajajjaja, YA ESTOY AQUI - se escucho una temible voz mientras el cielo se enrojecia, los chicos temblaron ante esa voz, pero nose dejarian intimidar

CONTINUARA......

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno esto se pone cada vez mas interesante, como dije acabare primero este fic ya que ya tengo la idea y despues me pondre con el resto de fics, intentare hacer todo antes de que se acaben las vacaciones ya que despues comienza la recta final del curso Un.n y devo aprovar todas**

**bueno espero que les haya gustado**

**dejen reviews, se le agradecen de corazon**

**cuidense mucho**

**ja na^^**

**Atte: kibou91hikari**


	15. capitulo 15 es el fin?

**y....seguimos con la intriga XD aqui teneis uno de los episodios finales**

**disfruten^^**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 15: Es nuestro fin?**

- muajajjajajjaja, YA ESTOY AQUI - se escucho una temible voz mientras el cielo se enrojecia, los chicos temblaron ante esa voz, pero nose dejarian intimidar

- mierda....demonos prisa - dijo tai mientras corria junto con light por todo el castillo buscando a oikawa

Por otro lado izzy iba sumido en sus pensamientos, algo no le cuadraba y devia saber el que, necesitaba salvar a sus amigos, pero...si el fuera un digimon maligno ¿donde esconderia a los niños elegidos?, ademas aun le faltaban 3 niños elegidos, conocimiento, valor y luz para poder completarse segun las viejas escrituras, algo no le cuadraba, tenia la sensacion de que todo era una trampa, pero tenia que indagar mas al respecto para poder poner a prueba su tesis

- izzy..en que piensas? - le pregunto su digimon

- en que esto me huele a chamusquina...tentomon..aun no emos visto ningun digimon verdad? - pregunto izzy extrañado

- tienes razon izzy, ninguna vigilancia, puede que estemos caminando hacia una trampa

En el subterraneo del castillo oikawa se estaba curando la herida mientras veia por las pantallas como los niños caminaban de un lugar a otro buscandole, pero en especial se fijo en uno, en el portador del conocimiento, poco a poco estaba descubriendo su plan

- maldito niño, lucemon - llamo oikawa

- si oikawa - contesto - se lo que tengo que hacer

- pero no le mates, y ten cuidado - capto la camara de fuera del castillo - fuera te espera tu novia, jajjaaj -rio oikawa

- lo tendre, evitare salir afuera - dijo lucemon mientras se iba

- malditos niños - se volvio a quejar oikawa, luego camino por el subterraneo, abrio una puerta de metal y entro, alli vio a su amo - amo...porque les as avisado? - pregunto oikawa

- no te importa - le dijo con voz grave - muajajjajaa, disfruto saboreando su miedo

- amo aun le falta al menos un niño elegido mas para poder sentirse satisfecho - dijo oikawa - e llamado a lucemon para que te traiga a conocimiento

- excelente oikawa, ahora marchate!!!! - mando una rafaga de aire oikawa cerrandole la puerta, lo ultimo que vio del lugar es como la sangre de los elegidos paraban al cuerpo de satan. Oikawa se levanto del suelo dolido por su hombro y se recosto en la silla mientras veia como izzy era atrapado por lucemon

El portador del conocimiento estaba teniendo serios problemas, lucemon estaba enfrente de el con una sonrisa no muy venigna que se diga, tentomon le intentaba proteger pero su minitrueno le hacia cosquillas, lucemon cansado de esos juegos mato a tentomon con sus llamas del purgatorio, izzy dolido no le quedo otra que rendirse

- uno menos - penso oikawa mientras se reia, luego encendio la camara de la sala donde satan descansaba, alli pudo escuchar sus pensamientos

- ese oikawa, argh...sera el primerisimo que muera muahaaahahah - pudo escuchar oikawa, la sangre se le congelo y los pelos se le rizaron como escarpias, su cara paso a una mas de terror, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por lucemon que cargaba a izzy

.- espera, no entres lucemon!!!! - grito oikawa, lucemon dio una paso para atras de la puerta que separaba a satan de donde estaban - mejor dejalo aqui

- y eso porque? - pregunto lucemon

- porque....si dejamos que satan se complete....moriremos - dijo con terror oikawa, lucemon pudo ver su expresion en su rostro de que decia la verdad, asi que dejo a izzy semi inconsciente en el suelo y salio con oikawa afuera de la sala, izzy aprovecho eso, escucho todo lo que habian dicho asi que en un ultimo suspiro quito la proteccion del castillo, dando a encender sus digibytes, luego callo inconsciente pero satisfecho al suelo

Tai seguia corriendo sin cansarse por todo el lugar cuando pudo escuchar un pitido de su digibyte, inmediatamente agumon ultradigievoluciono a wargreymon, ipmon lo hizo a beelzemon modo rafaga y juntos atravesaron todo obstaculo por camino, tai vio el punto donde se encontraba izzy asi que wargreymon comenzo a escavar hasta llegar a donde izzy estaba inconsciente

- izzy amigo - dijo tai bajandose de wargreymon, pero una fuerza terrible le empujo contra wargreymon, izzy de repente se vio arrastrado fuera de la sala, tai le siguio mientras intentaba alcanzarlo, pero inevitablemente izzy llego hasta la sala donde la puerta estaba abierta, tai y light vieron con horror como izzy era llevado por un tentaculo hacia un sitio en especial amarrado por enganches de metal cerca de joe que tenia el cuerpo blanco, izzy fue pinchado por un tubo y inmediatamente toda su sangre fue a parar a un monstruo gigante con dos cuernos en la frente y alas del mismo color del cuerpo, rojas

- - susurro tai con miedo todos los chicos tenian el cuerpo palido, como si les faltara la sangre

- MUAJAJAJAJA, AL FIN, AL FIN, AL FIN REGRESE MUAJAJAJA - el lugar empezaba a temblar, rapidamente, light cogio a tai del brazo, wargreymon les cargo seguido por beelzemon y salieron volando de alli lo mas lejos posible, tai gritaba el nombre de sus amigos que ya estaban perdidos mientras wargreymon y beelzemon les llevaba lejos.

Se reunieron con kari y aliss en el punto donde la gran piedra, alli tai se desaogo en el hombro de su hermana, kari no sabia lo que sucedia hasta que tai le conto todo, kari tambien empezo a llorar, light necesitaba un hombro tambien, aliss se lo proporciono calidamente, los 4 estaban fundidos en tiernos abrazos, aliss pudo escuchar de nuevo la profecia en su cabeza pero ya nada le importaba, pero no se dio cuenta que light la volvio a recordad

- es la hora....de que ese misterioso guerrero aparezca - dijo light

- que quieres decir? - pregunto tai

- devo de ser sacrificado - dijo light con seriedad

- DE ESO NADA!!!! - grito ipmon

- no digas tonterias - dijo tai - no pienso perder a nadie mas

- tai, el tiene razon - dijo aliss, kari ya se lo temia - pero...no puedo matarte

- no limites tus sentimientos con la guerra, matame aliss - dijo light, le entrego un trozo de metal que habia cercano puntiagudo - lo siento ipmon

- no...no...no PUEDO MATARTE - grito aliss llena de rabia sujetando el metal - te amo light...te amo..no puedo hacer eso

- aliss - susurro light, pero un temblor les hizo ver que aun no habian terminado, el castillo de lucemon empezo a temblar y despues una explosion lo hizo desaparecer, en su lugar un monstruo rojo con dos cuernos de unos 5 metros de altura se elevaba con sus enormes alas

- MUAJAJAJA, DONDE ESTAIS? - se pregunto mientras observaba la zona - NO OS PODEIS ESCONDER DE MI, OS ENCONTRARE!!!! - grito mientras volvia a reir

- aliss, venga matame, dejate de tonterias y acaba conmigo - volvio a pedir light

- NOO - se volvio a negar, ladylucemon se elevo en el aire

- yo le distraere, mientras tomais una decision

- espera no te quedes toda la diversion - dijo beelzemon volando junto a ella

- no me dejeis atras - pidio wargreymon

- vamos aliss, entiendelo, si me matais podeis acabar con todo esto seguramente - dijo light

- no entiendes...aunque se acabe esta pesadilla, si tu mueres yo....yo....no se que seria de mi - lloraba aliss

- light...entiendela..te ama, si te pierde...sufrira - dijo kari tristemente, ella habia perdido a tk y sabia como se sentiria la peliplata

- vamos light, no nos rindamos, salgamos a por satan y matemosle juntos - dijo tai

- esta bien, vamos - corrio light junto a tai direccion donde sus digimones le daban batalla a satan

- vamos amiga, ladylucemon nos necesita - dijo kari estendiendola una mano

- si vamos - corrieron las chicas direccion la batalla

Nada mas llegar todos vieron con horror como los ataques mas fuertes de sus digimones no le hacian nada de efecto, satan jugaba con ellos como si de muñecos se tratasen.

- no..no puede ser - decia tai mientras veia como wargreymon era tirado al suelo como si de una hoja de papel se tratase

- beelzemon - susurro light, el digimon del peliazul cogio la misma trayectoria que el del moreno

- ladylucemon...pero...porque - la dama blanquinegra callo tambien al suelo, las digievoluciones se separaron

YAAMON - grite aterrado, satan nos habia vencido en pocos segundos - no...no puede ser - cai de rodiilas, nuestro fin estaba cerca, tai estaba muy asustado, su terror iba en aumento  
- tai - suspire mientras veia como temblaba, verle antes a comparacion de ahora....ese satan si que consiguia meter miedo asta a un leon  
- bien niños elegidos, a llegado vuestra hora - dijo mientras preparaba una gran bola con su mano a paso lento tai cogio a koromon en brazos y se puso al lado mia, estaba temblando  
- no me dejes solo, no quiero morir solo - dijo nervioso, yo le cogi la mano y le sonrei  
- no te preocupes, pero no digas que vamos a morir porque me niego a aceptar eso - ledije con tanta seguridad que creo que consegui calmarle  
- light - susurro  
- tai cuando te conoci crei que serias un obstaculo en mi camino y desee tu muerte con todo mi corazon, ahora se que eres un gran amigo y sin ti jamas ubiera conocido la verdadera amistad  
- light yo....  
- no digas nada, solo acepta mi gratitud - le sonrei, satan ya habia llegado a donde estabamos los dos, de rodillas con nuestros digimones encima nuestra inconsccientes y tomados de la mano, aliss y kari estaban lejos, gritandonos ke nos apartaramos  
- vaya vaya, que dulce parejita, lastimaque en el infierno esten prohibidos los matrimonios entre hombres - rio satan - dulces sueños light y tai  
- LIGHT!!!! - grito tai  
- TAIIII!!!!!! - grite yo, depronto antes de que satan nos atravesara como a la mantequilla alguien se puso en medio del ataque

- - susurre

- era mi destino light, gracias por aberme abierto los ojos, siento que te confundieran amigo, yo soy el que pacto con el diablo por soledad, yo y no tu, tu eres el del emblema del destino, yo soy el de la oscuridad.....adi....adios...amigo - oikawa murio delante de nuestros ojos

- que insolente - dijo satan, pero... nuestros digivices briillaron intensamente haciendole que se alejara y de pronto senti las pulsaciones de tai, eran fuertes y rapidas, nos miramos alos ojos y de pronto yaamon se convirtio en beelzemon y koromon en wargreymon.....ambos brillaron con fuerza y algo extraño paso  
- ADN DIGIEVOLUCION - gritamos los dos llenos de rabia

De pronto delante nuestra habia un digimon alto, de color negro con los bordes metalicos acabados en rojo, garras de metal y dos potentes armas de fuego en su costado, era perfecto

- a llegado.....GIMERAMON - dijo el digimon con pose de ataque

continuara........

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ok ya queda poquito, que os pensabais que iba a matar a light? XD los que ayan visto digimon 02 sabran porque era el destino de oikawa morir, pero bueno esto esta echo sin pensar en digimon 02, en mi fic no existio tal saga, primero porque no me gusto y segundo...porque no me gusto XD**

**bueno dejen review y de nuevo gracias por leer**

**cuidaros mucho**

**ja na^^**

**Atte:kibou91hikari**


	16. capitulo 16 una nueva esperanza

**Seguimos con el fic, aqui teneis el antepenultimo episodio**

**disfruten^^**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 16: Una ultima esperanza**

- ADN DIGIEVOLUCION - gritaron los dos llenos de rabia

Wargreymon........Beelzemon.....ADN digievolucionan en........Gimeramon

De pronto delante de los chicos habia un digimon alto, de color negro con los bordes metalicos acabados en rojo, garras de metal y dos potentes armas de fuego en su costado, era perfecto

- a llegado.....GIMERAMON - dijo el digimon con pose de ataque

- no....no es posible.....NO!!! - grito satan al ver al perfecto digimon que estaba enfrente de sus ojos

- pagaras por todo miserable - dijo el digimon enfrente de sus ojos elevado en el aire - Doble cañon supersonico - de su costado saco las dos armas potentes y las disparo a bocajarro en la cabeza del digimon lanzando dos potentes cañones de luz, el impacto fue tan grande que el digimon rojizo callo al suelo creando un terremoto.

- MIRAR!!!!! - grito tai al observar la parte de donde estaba el culo de satan

- son cables - dijo light mirando atentamente

- light espera no te acerques - grito aliss, light no hizo caso ninguno y se acerco, satan seguia en el suelo, gimeramon ahora le estaba dando un masaje de puños en el estomago, el suelo se seguia moviendo por los impulsos de satan al ser golpeado sin embargo light llego hacia el culo de satan sorteando las piernas, tai le siguio para protegerle pero una de las gordas y largas piernas del digimon le obstaculizo el camino

- LIGHT!! - grito tai al ver que no podia pasar - ten cuidado por favor

Light habia llegado al trasero del demonio, desde alli 6 cables salian, los cables estaban llenos de liquido rojizo, light tenia ya una supersticion de lo que podia ser. Siguio los cables con mucho cuidado hasta donde estaban los escombros del castillo, de ahi vio una especie de cuevecita por donde pasar, la cruzo con cuidado de no caerse y llego al laboratorio donde encontraron los cuerpos de los elegidos, ahi estaban, los 6 cuerpos aun inertes colgados por enganches metalicos, de ahi venia la fuente de alimentacion de satan, light lo logro descubrir, pero satan tambien se dio cuenta

- AHHHHH - grito light al ser arrastado por una corriente de aire fuerte golpeandose la cabeza contra una chapa de metal

- LIGHT!!!!!! - grito gimeramon, satan le cogio del cuerpo y le empezo a aplastar - ARGHARGGRRRARGG - gritaba el digimon por la enorme presion que estaba sufriendo su cuerpo

- GIMERAMON NO!!!!!! - gritaba tai, cogio piedras y empezo a lanzarselas a la cabeza de satan, salamon y blacksalamon se unieron a la lucha a regañadientes de kari y aliss

- dejanos por favor - pedia salamon

- por favor aliss, necesita nuestra ayuda - decia blacksalamon

- esta bien gati, pero ten cuidado - dijo aliss abrazandola, de inmediato blacksalamon empezo a brillar y se convirtio en blackgatomon

- no te preocupes aliss, lo tendre - dijo blackgatomon

- salamon porfavor tu tambien - pidio kari, salamon asintio y de inmediato se convirtio en gatomon

- vamos blackgatomon, agamoslo una vez mas - dijo gatomon

- si - asintio blackgatomon

- gatomon superdigievoluciona en....angewomon - superdigievoluciono gatomon

- ADN digievolucion - gritaron aliss y kari dandose la mano

Angewomon......Blackgatomon.....ADN digievoluciona en........Ladylucemon

De inmediato la angel mitad luz y mitad oscuridad estaba resplandeciendo en el cielo rojizo que ahora cubria el digimundo, con su luz alerto a satanmon que inmediatamente solto a gimeramon despues de que un doble rayo de luz y oscuridad le diera en la mano

- vamos satanmon, juguemos un ratito - dijo ladylucemon, gimeramon callo en los escombros del castillo mal herido inconsciente, pero aun no perdio la digievolucion

- chicas no veo a light - dijo tai preocupado

- estara bien hermano - dijo kari sonriendole

- light.... - susurro aliss apenada

- ire a buscarle - dijo tai corriendo por donde se habia ido

- muajajaja, una mujer quiere retarme eee, como quieras, pero luego no llores - dijo satanmon tirando bolas de fuego

- eso es todo tipo feo - decia ladylucemon esquivandolas - mi turno pesadilla del eden!!!!! - el doble rayo oscuro de luz salio de su jabalina dandole en el cuerpo

- porfavor...no me hagas cosquillas - dijo satanmon riendose - MUAJAJAJA, no entiendes que soy inmortal

- maldita sea - se quejo ladylucemon

- mi turno de nuevo, esta vez no sere tan piadoso, lluvia infernal - de la nada empezaron a caer meteoritos dandole en pleno cuerpo a lady lucemon estrellandola contra el suelo

- LADYLUCEMON!!!!!! - gritaron aliss y kari

Tai ya habia cruzado la mini cueva, ahora que las piernas de satanmon no lo cubria le parecio facil, al llegar se encontro a light desangrandose en el suelo, al lado de el un gran charco de sangre se formaba, horrorizado cogio a light en brazos mientras con cuidado le sujetaba la cabeza dañada

- light...light - susurraba el nombre con gran cariño - light..no te mueras....no te mueras primo - a tai se le caian las lagrimas de solo pensarlo

- .. mi..mira...arriba - decia devilmente light - tai obedecio y para su sorpresa se encontro con sus amigos colgados aun inertes, parece ser que la pared aguanto los escombros del castillo

- siguen vivos - dijo tai alegre

- es..la fuente...de..alimentacion.....cortala....y..sera..vencido - dijo light, cada palabra que decia le hacia mas devil

- no te preocupes light, no hables mas, rescatare a joe y el sabra que hacer, antes dejame aver como lo hago - dijo tai, dejo el cuerpo de light con cuidado en el suelo, se acerco a un panel central, ahora satanmon estaba ocupado asi que le seria facil - aver...este boton...pone retroceso...sera este

- NO TE DEJARE - otra rafaga le dio a tai, esta vez por suerte se aguanto a un pilar de metal - SALIR DE AQUI - volvio a gritar mientras una columna de fuego salia

- MIERDA!!!!! - grito tai, se solto del agarre y se cubrio detras de la chapa junto con el cuerpo de light

- IROS DE AQUI MALDITOS MOCOSOS - grito satan lleno de ira

- batalla...es conmigo - dijo ladylucemon de nuevo de pie - pesadilla del eden - los dobles rayos le golpearon de nuevo esta vez con mas fuerza

- MALDITA MUERETE DE UNA VEZ, LLUVIA DEL INFIERNO - esta vez ladylucemon consiguio apartarse, aunque uno le dio mandandola contra una roca, kari y aliss tuvieron que esconderse detras de la roca

- ladylucemon....¿estas bien? - pregunto kari

- tranquila...solo es un arañazo de nada - dijo ladylucemon completamente magullada y con arañazos por todo el cuerpo totalmente ensangrentada - ¿donde esta tai?

- hermano...- susurro kari

- light... - susurro aliss

Despues de que tai se cubriera vio como ladylucemon le atacaba, aprovecho la oportunidad de salir detras de la chapa y saltar literalmente hacia el panel pulsando el boton de retroceso, de repente vio como todas los tubos llenos de sangre volvian a donde sus amigos poco a poco

- bien lo conseguimos - dijo tai, luego se percato en light seguia tumbado perdiendo sangre, el charco de sangre cada vez era mayor, se acerco a el corriendo y le tomo el pulso - OHHHH - no tenia pulso

Ladylucemon volvio a la carga, esta vez lanzandole a satanmon una pesadilla oscura, la rafaga oscura le golpeo tirandole al suelo, satanmon se sentia devil a cada segundo que pasaba, aun no sabia el porque de la situacion, echo una mirada a donde se encontraba light y vio como tai lloraba encima del cuerpo de este, se rio al ver que al fin habia derrotado a light

- muajjajajaja, asi que light esta muerto, muajajja - seguia riendose

- MALDITO!!!!!! - grito ladylucemon - pesadillo del eden - el ataque volvio a impactarle, satan sorprendido de tal daño que le hacia el ataque se quejo - PORQUE TUS ATAQUES ME HACEN DAÑO, MALDITA ZORRA, MUERE DE UNA VEZ!!!!, LLUVIA DEL INFIERNO - otra vez los meteoritos salieron direccion ladylucemon, la angel mitad luz mitad oscuridad no pudo esquivarlos todos y de nuevo callo cerca de kari y aliss esta vez perdiendo la digievolucion y saliendo blacksalamon y salamon heridos graves

-salamon!! - grito kari cogiendo a la pequeña gata

- gati!!!! - grito aliss abrazando a la mini gatita oscura

Tai no se lo podia creer, light estaba muerto en sus brazos, aun recordaba el reencuentro que tuvieron en el parque central de odaiba, se alegro tanto al averse reencontrado con su primo que se habia olvidado del tema principal que estaba discutiendo con matt

**.........flashback................**

_Matt y Tai seguian hablando, se alejaron un poco del grupo, tai tenia que discutir una cosa con Matt_

_- ya te conte el sueño tai - dijo matt_

_- no me referia a eso......me referia a lo que tu ya sabes - dijo tai nervioso_

_- el que? - pregunto matt_

_- lo de que....ya sabes....si sigues enamorado de sora - dijo tai agachando la cabeza_

_- - asintio matt mirando al horizonte - lo siento tai...pero ya lo discutimos, yo quiero a mimi_

_- lo se matt...solo que....yo....yo ya no siento lo mismo por sora - dijo tai, esta vez habia subido la mirada - yo....yo quiero a......_

_- pero mira quien viene por alli - dijo kari - ALISS!!!! - salio a abrazarla, tai giro la mirada hacia donde se habia ido kari y alli pudo verle, de nuevo el estaba aqui, se alegro tanto que se le olvido lo que iba a decir a Matt_

**.......fin flashback.............**

Yo aun quiero a sora, la amo - dijo mirando su cuerpo que poco a poco iba cogiendo el color - TE AMO SORA TAKENOUCHI - el emblema de tai volvio a brillar - LIGHT...PRIMO....TE VENGARE!!!!!!! - grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras cogia el digivice de tai con su mano manchada de sangre.

Gimeramon se encontraba tirado inconsciente en el suelo, cerca de los escombros del castillo, de repente empezo a sentirse cargado de energia, una energia jamas vista, se encontro fortalecido, se levanto de un salto y volo a toda velocidad hacia donde brillaba la luz, cuando llego sintio algo jamas sentido.

Ahora gimeramon brillaba con todas sus fuerzas, el brillo era de un rojo tan intenso que no lo podia soportar un ojo humano, kari y aliss tuvieron que apartar la mirada y mirar de reojo.

- gimeramon - alguien le llamo desde atras, se trataba de lucemon - ten aqui mi poder - de repente lucemon empezo a brillar tambien con fuerza, dandole todo el poder a gimeramon - destruye a satanmon y venga a mi amo - las plumas de lucemon desaparecieron en datos, se habia auto destruido, gimeramon se enojo aun mas, su brillo iba en aumento, sentia que iba a explotar de poder, todo el digimundo temblaba

- ¿donde esta tai y light? - pregunto kari

- no lo se - dijo aliss

- tengo un mal presentimiento - dijo kari para si misma

Satan temblaba ante tal poder, ademas le habia parecido que poco a poco el iba perdiendo poder, miro hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de light y no encontro a tai

- humano...TE AS FUSIONADO CON TU DIGIMON - grito satanmon, kari y aliss lo escucharon

- como....tai...se a fusionado? - pregunto incredula kari ante tales palabras de satanmon

- QUIERES VENGAR TU MISMO LA MUERTE DE LIGHT? - pregunto satanmon divertido, gimeramon destello de nuevo en una luz aun mas potente

- ...esta...muerto - dijo aliss al escuchar las palabras de satanmon, sin soportarlo se tiro a los brazos de kari, kari tambien lo habia escuchado, sus lagrimas eran mas de enojo total

- TE MATARE SATANMON!!!! - grito gimeramon - TIEMBLA ANTE EL PODER DE LA VENGANZA!!!!!!! - kari, aliss, necesito vuestros poderes - dijo gimeramon

- esta bien hermano - dijo kari aun con las lagrimas recorriendole toda la cara, cogio su dispositivo y apunto a gimeramon, aliss hizo el mismo gesto aun llorando

- IDIOTA SI SIGUES ASI TE DESTRUIRAS TU TAMBIEN - dijo satanmon retrocediendo ante tal poder que estaba acumulando

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ok no os preoccupeis ya estoy trabajando en el ultimo capitulo asi que no os cabreis XD se que estais en el borde de vuestra silla y eso en gran parte me alegra XD si soy malo**

**gracias por leer, dejar reviews y recomendar mi historia x fi me alegraria sabeer que tengo mas lectores**

**cuidaros mucho**

**ja na^^**

**Atte: kibou91hikari**


	17. capitulo 17 el deseo de la luz

**y aqui el penultimo episodio de la serie**

**espero que esteis disfrutando^^**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 17: El deseo de la luz**

- TE MATARE SATANMON!!!! - grito gimeramon - TIEMBLA ANTE EL PODER DE LA VENGANZA!!!!!!! - kari, aliss, necesito vuestros poderes - dijo gimeramon

- esta bien hermano - dijo kari aun con las lagrimas recorriendole toda la cara, cogio su dispositivo y apunto a gimeramon, aliss hizo el mismo gesto aun llorando

- IDIOTA SI SIGUES ASI TE DESTRUIRAS TU TAMBIEN - dijo satanmon retrocediendo ante tal poder que estaba acumulando

- TAI!!!!!! - grito kari

- lo siento hermanita....devo de hacerlo....porfavor....cuida de todos - dijo gimeramon mientras seguia aumentando el poder

- NO TAI!!!!!!!! - se escucho un grito desde donde estaban los otros niños elegidos

- - balbuceo gimeramon

- TAI NO LO HAGAS - grito esta vez matt

- NO TAI, NO PUEDES MORIR - dijo izzy

- TAI TIENE QUE AVER OTRA FORMA - grito tk

- TAI COMO TE MUERAS TE MATO - dijo mimi

- TAI, LIGHT AUN TIENE PULSO - dijo joe tocando a light y tratandolo - PERO DEVEMOS VOLVER A LA TIERRA PRONTO, ASI QUE VAMOS TAI ACABALO PERO SIN MATARTE - dijo joe sonriendo a gimeramon

- IMBECIL, AZ CASO A TUS AMIGOS - le dijo satanmon

- TU NO ME DAS ORDENES - el poder de gimeramon volvio a incrementarse

- TAI!!!!!! - gritaron todos

- ACABARE CONTIGO PARA SIEMPRE, PREPARATE SATANMON, TE MATARE!!!!!!! - grito gimeramon, todos cerraron los ojos y se echaron al suelo, joe cubrio el cuerpo de light con el suyo, de pronto se oyo una explosion y un destello de luz - APOCALIPSIS NOW - fue el ultimo grito de gimeramon antes de que todo se volviera polvo

Poco a poco los niños elegidos fueron abriendo sus ojos, algunos tosian por la cantidad de polvo que habia, otros tenian que andar agarrados de alguien, se sentian tan deviles. Iban saliendo de la minicueva donde habian estado encerrados muertos unos cuantos dias, excepto izzy que solo llevaba unas horas. Nada mas salir se encontraron con un clima demasiado calida, habia muchas brumas que poco a poco se iban quitando para dar paso a un cielo azul con un sol en el centro iluminando todo poco a poco, aun respiraban polvo asi que volvian a toser.

Kari y aliss salieron detras de la piedra con sus digimones en brazo, fueron rapidamente a ver a light que estaba en los brazos de joe, tk y kari se reencontraron y se fundieron en un abrazo que duro solo unos instantes ya que el grito de una chica los saco de su mundo

- TAI!!!!!!! - grito sora, estaba junto a su cuerpo tirado en el suelo bastante magullado

- ohh dios mio TAI!!! - se solto del agarre de tk y se fue junto al cuerpo de su hermano - tai, tai TAI ESCUCHAME - pedia desesperada kari mientras le balanzeaba - ESCUCHAME MALDITA SEA - se tiro a los brazos de sora mientras juntas lloraban

Mientras el sol iluminaba gran parte del digimundo destruido, los chicos estaban deprimidos, habian ganado la batalla, la mas dura que recordaban y habian perdido a dos grandes amigos, hermanos, amantes y sobre todo....valientes guerreros

- niños elegidos - se escucho la voz de gennai, rapidamente todos voltearon y alli estaba el viejo gennai tan sonriente como siempre, a su lado un valiente guerrero

- LEOMON!!! - gritaron aliss, izzy y kari

- ola niños...veo que la profecia se a cumplido al pie de la letra - dijo mirando los dos cadaveres que ahora estaban juntos

- este era el destino de ellos - dijo gennai

- pero no lo entiendo....como esque vosotros dos estais vivos? - pregunto aliss

- facil pequeña, yo no puedo morir ya que estoy acargo de azulogmon - dijo gennai sonriente - y el es mi guardaespaldas, tambien acargo de azulogmon

- ENTONCES PIDE A ESE AZULOGMON QUE RESUCITE A LIGHT!!!!! - grito aliss encolerizada, kari la abrazo

- tranquila, aun quedan dos partes de la profecia que pude descifrar... - tomo aire y empezo a dictarla entera - " Cuando la oscuridad reine en el digimundo, la sangre del elegido por el mal tendra que ser derramada, el que pacto con el diablo por soledad devera ser sacrificado y asi un nuevo guerrero acabara con el mal, cuando el poder del destino y la luz impacten hacia el guerrero elegido, un nuevo poder acabara con el mal y asi el deseo de la luz se cumplira "

- el deseo de la luz.... - susurro kari - quieres decir que tengo un deseo?

- no, no exactamente - dijo gennai caminando hacia los dos cadaveres - el deseo de la luz es poder convivir con su alma gemela, osea con la oscuridad, y el deseo de la oscuridad es poder acabar con la luz - gennai tomo las manos de los dos niños - sin embargo los que se sacrifican por la luz siempre seran recompensados, de una manera u de otra - un brillo aparecio en la mano de gennai, luego solto las manos de los chicos - bien de nuevo agradecemos la ayuda de los niños elegidos - hablo esta vez leomon - pero el digimundo se tiene que volver a configurar solo y reinicar todo dato de maldad que a sido inscribido por ello - tomo aire leomon - devereis de abandonar el digimundo

- donde estan nuestros digimones? - pregunto matt que seguia mirando el cuerpo de tai - y que pasara con tai y light?

- todo a su tiempo joven portador de amistad - se escucho una voz detras

- quien eres? - pregunto

- el es cerberusmon, kari y aliss seguro que lo conocen - sonrio gennai - y tu tambien izzy

- asi es - dijo izzy

- todo esta preparado señor gennai - dijo otra voz, esta vez todos se sorprendieron, el sabio azulogmon estaba alli

- azulogmon!!! - se sorprendieron todos

- eres tu el que tiene el poder de resucitar? - pregunto aliss tristemente, azulogmon asintio - ENTONCES PORQUE NO RESUCITAS A LIGHT!!!, EL DIO LA VIDA POR EL DIGIMUNDO, AL IGUAL QUE TAICHI - se arrodillo aliss - por favor resucitales

- tienes fuerza en tu corazon, y el deseo que me pides es tan fuerte y puro....no te preocupes joven niña portadora del destino, tu emblema te ayudara, ademas todo tiene que ir a su tiempo, primero antes de la depuracion devereis de iros, o el digimundo os confundira con datos malignos y os eliminara, izzy ya tienes el programa?

- asi es azulogmon

- pues iros de inmediato

- ¿que pasara con ellos? - pregunto joe - nos lo llevamos?

- asi es - dijo gennai

- que le diremos a mi madre? - lloraba de nuevo kari, tk la abrazo con fuerza

- no os preocupeis niños

- confiamos en ti sabio gennai - dijo izzy, abrio la puerta al mundo real - bien vamonos

Kari y aliss dejaron a black salamon y salamon que estaban heridas en brazos de lemon luego se despidieron y junto a los demas se fueron del digimundo al mundo real, joe y matt cogieron los cuerpos sin vida de light y tai

- ultima fase - susurro azulogmon

- el deseo de la luz es el mas poderoso de todos, al igual que el del destino

- asi es gennai, ya les distes tu poder?

- si

- pues entonces que se aga el milagro - cerro los ojos azulogmon - vuelta al pasado

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bien se que pocos lo habeis entendido todo^^**

**bueno el proximo episodio sera el definitivo y seguro que sera corto, pero espero que lo entendais**

**gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo**

**ja na**

**Atte:kibou91hikari**


	18. capitulo final

**llegamos al final!!!!!!!**

**gracias a todos por su apoyo, en general lo digo en serio, sin vosotros este fic no hubiera triunfado**

**me disteis animos y en tan solo 1 mes consegui crear un magnifico fic n.n**

**bueno aqui teneis el ultimo episodio**

**disfrutarlo^^**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo final: Lo que nunca fue**

**Han pasado dos años desde que los niños elegidos vencieron al temible malomyotismon y Oikawa se sacrificara por el bien del digimundo justo despues de haber conocido a su compañero digimon.**

**En estos dos años los elegidos han tenido una mejor vida, las puertas del digimundo se abrieron y todos pudieron ir todos los dias al digimundo a verles, claro esta los dias de examenes finales no podian ir, pero eso sus compañeros digitales lo entendian y lo aceptaban.**

**Una noche todos decidieron quedarse a dormir juntos en casa de Tai ya que es la mas grande, esa misma noche tuvieron una pesadilla que no le dejaron dormir.....**

**A la mañana siguiente**

- Buenos dias muchachos - se estiraba un chico con googles

- daivids que pasa, ni te quitas las googles para dormir - decia una chica algo graciosa

- eso ni te va ni te viene yolei - contesto un poco malhumorado

- buenos dias - desperto un rubio abrazado a una chica

- buenos dias - se sonrojo esa chica

- mimi, matt, buenos dias - dijo un chico con unas gafas puestas

- joe, duermes asta con gafas? - pregunto un pelirojo

- no pero se me olvido quitarmelas izzy - reio vergonzosamente el peliazul

- bueno bueno, que jaleo es este - dijo un chico entrando por la puerta con una bandeja llena de magdalenas de chocolate y una jarra llena de jugo de naranja. El chico veia como joe se reia mientras se arrascaba la cabeza, izzy quitando su futon, sora y matt dandose el lote, kari y tk mirandose sonrojadamente, yolei dando collejas a daisuke, ken riendose de la situacion y cody con una mano en la cara.

Los demas pudieron ver como tai entraba con el desayuno y al lado otro chico con una misma bandeja que la de tai, cerca de ese chico una chica le iba ayudando

- light, aliss, que temprano despertais - dijo mimi saliendo del baño - y tu tai...que raro en ti despertar antes - reia mimi, luego se acerco a tai y le beso dulcemente en los labios - buenos dias bomboncito - todos rieron ante el comentario de mimi

- COMIDA!!! - se tiro literalmente daisuke a por tai, la bandeja salio volando, por fortuna tk la atrapo habilmente ayudado por kari - buena cogida tk kari

- argh...daisuke - un capon de parte de miyako dejo tirado a daisuke en el suelo viendo veemons

-cuantos veemons...X_x - todos volvieron a reir

Se sentaron en circulos todos juntos y empezaron a desayunar, cabe decir que daisuke era el que mas comia, pero tai no se quedaba atras, mientras unos se conformaban con media magdalena, otros se comian 10 o 11. Light comia tranquilamente en grupo, se llevo una sorpresa al saber que ipmon era su digimon, lo conocio hace 2 años despues de la derrota de malomyotismon, el siempre estuvo animando a sus primos. Aliss conocio a su blackgatomon el mismo dia que light, estos dos eran siempre grandes amigos desde la primaria.

- quieres un...poco mas? - pregunto light a aliss

- - contesto ella sonrojada

Claro que eran grandes amigos...pero en su interior seguia creciendo un nuevo sentimiento, como los dos peques del grupo

- tk...quieres un poco mas de jugo? - pregunto kari calidamente

- si, claro, siempre es mas bueno si me lo echas tu - dijo tk cortesmente sacando a relucir una de sus mejores sonrisas

- tk como te atreves - susurro daisuke entre dientes

Jaja, pero daisuke tenia celos de estos dos, pero como le dijo cody una vez, si tanto la amas, dejala ir con el que verdad ama, todo el mundo sabia que la luz y la esperanza acabarian uniendose algun dia

- Bueno chicos - hablo tai despues del desayuno - vamonos al digimundo

- si!!! - gritaron todos subiendo sus digivices a la altura de la pantalla de tai

- puerta digital abierta, niños elegidos en marcha!!!! - grito miyako como siempre

Al llegar al digimundo estuvieron con sus amigos digitales jugando y pasandoselo bien

- e tenido un extraño sueño agumon - dijo tai

- gabumon e tenido un sueño rarisimo - dijo matt, ambos se miraron ya que estaban juntos

- soñastes con una tal satamon? - pregunto tai, matt se horrorizo

- asi es - contesto

- y un tal gimeramon? - light que estuvo cerca tambien se acerco a la conversacion

- si, tu y yo haciamos adn - dijo tai

- bueno chicos, sera una coincidencia lo mejor sera pasar - sonrio light - vamos ipmon, que tai dice que me gana al futbol

- pues claro que si - dijo agumon

- demuestrame daisuke lo que as aprendido - dijo veemon con una pelota

- jaja, no me hagas reir - wormon salto y le arrebato la pelota

- ahora veras - se tiro veemon a por ella

Asi se tiraron toda la tarde jugando al futbol, excepto dos chicos que ya querian dar a conocer sus sentimientos

- kari..yo...te queria decir algo - dijo tk apenado agachando la cabeza

- tk - kari le subio la cara, de repente sus orbes azules chocaron con los ojos color miel de kari - ..decirme lo que sea - dijo kari sonrojada ante tal contacto

- kari... - tk no aguanto mas y en un impulso se acerco a ella - perdona si no te gusta - tk planto un beso con mucha calidez en los labios de la castaña, al principio fue un beso solo con sentimientos, pero kari rapidamente lo correspondio y poco a poco se fueron cogiendo confianza mientras estaban abrazados

- me deves una chocolatina patamon - dijo gatomon en el arbol

- jooo crei que no se atreveria - dijo patamon dandole dicha chocolatina

- mmm...patamon - dijo gatomon acercandose a el -comete tu la chocolatina

- nooo, e perdido cometela tu - dijo patamon

- nos la comemos a medias? - surgirio gatomon

- claro - sonrio patamon - partela

- y si... - se sonrojo gatomon - por provar...la parimos juntos...con la boca - patomon se asombro tanto que abrio la boca, gatomon le introduzco la chocolatina y poco a poco se fue acercando con su boca hasta partirla por la mitad fundiendose en un dulcisimo beso entre los dos

- ga...gatomon - susurro patamon - daisuki^^

- yo tambien patamon - le volvio a besar gatomon

Despues del partido light y aliss se reunieron bajo un cerezo, los dos estaban nerviosos, aliss le tenia que decir algo a light...pero no se atrevia, los nervios le ponian nervioso

- que me tienes que decir? - pregunto light con una sonrisa

- eto..light...yo...no se como empezar - se apeno aliss

- mmm...facil.. - se acerco light a sus labios, aliss se sonrojo tanto que se fue echando por atras asta chocar con el tronco - light...

- aliss - susurro el chico, le encantaba verla sonrojada, se acerco asta su cuello y la beso dulcemente en el, luego poco a poco se fue acercando a la oreja y le susurro - dimelo - aliss no aguanto mas, no sabia si ponerse aun mas roja se podia, giro su cara y le dijo

- te...te quiero - luego sonrio dulcemente, el chico la beso timidamente en los labios

- son 500 yens - sonrio ipmon

- seguro que as echo trampas maldito - se cruzo de brazos blackgatomon

- que va, solo que tengo mis contactos por ahi - se hizo el guay el minidemonio

- te...va si te invito a un helado en el restaurante de digitamamon? - pregunto blackgatmon

- claro - sonrio ipmon, blackgatomon bajo la mirada apenada - te pasa algo - le pregunto en el oido de la gata

- NADA!!! - grito y empujo a ipmon - no te vuelvas a acercar asi - dijo sonrojada la gata, ipmon yacia en el suelo

- ipmon - dijo light - que...que haces aqui?

- Un.n nada, ya me voy, felicidades por el noviazgo - ipmon salto de nuevo al arbol y se fue junto con blackgatomon

- raro...no? - pregunto aliss

- asi es - sonrio light

- te quiero

- y yo

Dos personas miraban la situacion desde la lejania, sonrieron al ver que todo habia salido bien y que de nuevo inconscientemente el mundo fue de nuevo salvado por la union de los niños elegidos y por el valor, amistad, sinceridad, pureza, amor, esperanza , luz y los dos destinos de sus corazones.

- todo salio bien - dijo gennai montado a azulogmon

- asi es joven gennai - ahora gennai tenia la apariencia de joven ya que el digimundo fue reformateado - sabemos que si vuelve la oscuridad siempre contaremos con ellos

- si, porque la oscuridad siempre volvera, no hay luz si no esta su hermana gemela, la oscuridad

FIN

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Acabo T.T con lo que me gustaba este fic XD**

**de nuevo gracias a todos los que me han apoyado, critiquen mi raro final porfavor**

**volvere con mas trabajos locos XD hasta que me quede sin memoria**

**cuidaros mucho mis lectores y dejar reviews**

**nos vemos pronto^^**

**ja na**

**Atte: kibou91hikari**


End file.
